Finding My Rose
by Futuregirl243
Summary: This is a fanfic playing with the soulmates idea. (Description in the intro first chapter). References to Frozer and Hero's Day/Mayura. Mainly Adrienette and Ladynoir with some Marichat! There will also be some Lukanette and Adrigami to help develop plot.
1. Chapter 1

The soulmates idea is this:

-Everyone has a soulmate tattoo that they get on their 16th birthday. Everyone's is the same- the tattoo of a rose. The tattoo is located on everyone's left palm.

-The rose will tingle and turn red when you share a connection with your soulmate.

-The rose will tingle and turn pink if you connect with a person that isn't your soulmate but that you could still be happy with.

What do you think? Should I try it? I'll publish a short first chapter in the next couple days, but my life is kinda crazy, so it might not be super quick!


	2. Chapter 1-Marinette's Tattoo

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and support! I'm ready to go! BlueJay64- Thanks for the advice! I'm going to make the tattoos more specified to each person, but each of them will be centered on the rose! I hope you like what I end up doing, I'm going to try to make it unique!**

 **Also- I will try to update daily or every other day, but life happens sometimes.**

Chapter 1

-Marinette-

Today. She would get her rose today. It was the morning of Marinette's 16th birthday, and it was the only thing that got her straight up out of bed on time. The rose tattoos appeared the same minute you were born on the day you turned 16. Marinette has been born at 8:24, so she hurried to get ready for school. Marinette dressed hurriedly and rushed downstairs to eat her birthday breakfast. As she ate, she thought about Adrien. He'd turned 16 a few months before her, but he'd never said anything about his tattoo- at least nothing to Nino that he would have told Alya, who told her everything she found out about Adrien. She wished she'd turned 16 sooner, so she could verify if any of the guys she'd ever let were her soulmate. That would have been especially helpful in a lot of places: the ice rink, at school in general, and at her birthday party last year.

But today, Marinette was going to test her chances with Adrien. She was going to talk to him- to try and see if she could get her tattoo to tell her if Adrien really was her soulmate. Heck, she'd be happy if she even got a pink rose, because that alone would be enough to keep her hope alive. She kissed her mother and father goodbye before she headed off to school, toward all the hope that she was putting on the line.

-Adrien-

Today was another school day, but not just any day, it was Marinette's birthday. Adrien had a small gift for her in his bag to show her that he was thinking of her on her birthday, as her friend. He looked down at his own left hand, at the rose that sat perfectly centered there. The flower itself was colorless, but the two ribbons that were part of his unique design that intertwined around the step were green and black tinted. Plagg had declared that part of his connection to the cat miraculous. He hadn't really talked to many girls since he'd gotten his tattoo, but he swore almost every time Ladybug wasn't pushing him away, he felt his hand tingle. In those moments he often wished he could rip his suit off his hands and see what color the rose had turned, but his hope was that it turned red. He still believed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant to be together. That tattoo was the only proof he would ever be able to have.

Adrien stepped out of the car, walking up the steps. Surprisingly, Chloe didn't swarm him right away. He walked into the courtyard, and saw Marinette surrounded by friends. He strode toward her, his hand fingering the gift in his bag. She was turning all over in a circle, surrounded by everyone waiting their turn to thrust their present to her. She accepted them all graciously, and Adrien smiled to see her so happy. Some of the crowd started to disperse, so Adrien stepped forward. As Adrien approached, some of the others got the message that he wanted to talk to her, so it was just him, Marinette, Alya, and Nino. "Happy Birthday, Marinette." He smiled, holding out the small box to her.

For some reason, she seemed unable to answer him, her deep blue eyes just gaping at him as he held out his gift to her. Then Alya nudged her gently, and she came back to life, taking the gift as he offered it to her. She carefully removed the lid and drew out a beautiful pink flower charm. It was in the shape of a carnation in Marinette's classic shade of pink, and it shone with a perfect pearly sheen. "Thank you Adrien," she gushed, "I don't know what to say, it's so beautiful." Adrien smiled, glad to see that she was pleased with it, "I wanted to get you something special for your special birthday, because you're an awesome friend." Before she could respond, the bell rang, calling them upstairs to Miss Bustier's class. Adrien walked up the stairs with the rest of the group, and as they climbed the steps, he turned to Marinette, "What time were you born? Did you get your tattoo yet?" He asked. She blushed furiously as she answered, "I was born at 8:34, so I won't get mine until the middle of class." Adrien shrugged, "That's okay, you'll get it soon though, can I see it at lunch?" She nodded rather hurriedly, "S-Sure!"

-Marinette-

Adrien had just asked to see her tattoo. She tried to recover from her shock and nerves as she sat down in her seat. Miss Bustier's voice brought her back as she heard her teacher say, "Good morning class, today is a very special day! Happy Birthday Marinette! I'm so pleased to have you in our class, I'm sure we can all agree that you're an important and treasured friend to everyone!" Marinette smiled as everyone except Chloe and Lila all murmured in agreement. Miss Bustier went on, "I understand today is your 16th birthday, have you received your soulmate tattoo yet?" Marinette blushed a little, "Not yet, but my birth minute is in about half an hour, so it should appear soon!" She shifted a little in excitement, award that it would probably be difficult to focus until it arrived. "I would love to see it appear, so will you let me know two minutes before your birth minute so we could all watch it show up?" She asked. Marinette was delighted, "Of course! Thank you Miss Bustier!" Miss Bustier turned back to starting class, but Adrien, Alya, and Nino all turned eagerly to Marinette, "Now we'll all get to see it appear!" Alya whispered and Adrien and Nino nodded eagerly.

Three more minutes to go. Marinette fidgeted in excitement, and as the clock ticked closer, she started to raise her hand, and before she could say anything, Miss Bustier paused her presentation and walked over to Marinette's desk. She didn't even have to tell the rest of the class what to do. Everyone except Chloe and Lila scrambled out of their seats, and crowded around Marinette. One more minute. Marinette felt her hand start to prickle. "I can feel something!" She exclaimed and everyone craned their necks to see. The beginning of a shape began to appear, the faint outlines of a rose. Its petals were wide and spread in full bloom. Even though its petals weren't alive with color, they had a glittery or glossy look to them. "It's beautiful," she heard one of her classmates say, but she was too distracted with her tattoo to look up at who said it.

The leaves appeared beneath it on the graceful stem. Some rose tattoos had objects or designs to fit the person's personality, and Marinette's wasn't a disappointment. Around the entire design, a thin golden line began to draw itself. It formed a curved, delicate heart around the rose, and Marinette heard Miss Bustier make a small "Oh" in awe. Next to one of the three leaves, more gold line appeared, but it shaped itself into lovely script, the word: Patience. Everyone gasped, and another word appeared by the second of the leaves: Strength. Both words blew everyone away. It was rare for anyone to have a word on their tattoo, and it was even rarer to have two. Marinette felt the tingling stop, and for the first time in a couple minutes, she dared to move her hand. "I think it finished," she said. Everyone backed away, and started whispering as Miss Bustier returned to the front of the class, "Thank you for sharing that with us,Marinette. That was wonderful, you are very lucky to have such a beautiful tattoo. Now let's return to our lesson-" she continued, but Marinette felt her hand tickle one more time and she looked down at her hand again. Slowly, she saw a splash of color appear beside the third leaf. A tiny shape. A faint trace of red and black coloring the shape. A ladybug.


	3. Chapter 2-Crazy Stuff

**AN: Sorry if this chapter's a little short. I worked on it after a long day and so it's not my best writing, but I wanted to keep up the story. I'll try to get you a solid chapter 3 tomorrow or the day after!**

Chapter 2

-Adrien-

When the bell rang for lunch, Adrien grabbed his bag and started for the door with Nino. As he started up towards the lunchroom, he remembered the excitement of Marinette's new tattoo. He and Nino got their lunches and seated themselves at the table, waiting for Marinette and Alya. "Marinette's tattoo was so cool, wasn't it?" Nino was saying, and Adrien smiled, his best friend reading his mind. "It was!" Adrien answered, "I've never seen one so beautiful." Nino nodded in agreement, "I've never seen one with words before, so hers is really rare!" Adrien swallowed as his friend made the comment. He glanced down at his own hand, but remembered that he'd never told Nino. When Adrien's tattoo had first appeared, there had been one word underneath the rose, directly below the intertwined ribbons. It was in the same kind of gold script as Marinette's, but his one word read simply: Heart. The mysterious word of a thousand meanings bothered him, but what bothered him more was that no one else could see it. He'd tried to show it to Nino, but his friend said he didn't see any words. Only Plagg had been able to see it too. Adrien guesses it was just one of the many secrets of the tattoos, certain features that only the one person could see. He just wish he knew what it meant.

Adrien snapped out of his dreamy phase as Marinette and Alya walked over to join them. Marinette was carrying a thin box in one hand next to her lunch tray, and as she sat down beside him, she turned to him and opened the box. "Do you want a macaroon, Adrien?" She asked. Adrien's mouth watered as she held out the box of tasty treats. She and her parents made the best sweets. "I'd love one, thanks Marinette." He grinned, selecting a treat. Marinette offered the box to Alya and Nino, then stood and wandered around the lunchroom, offering the treats to all of their other friends. She even held out the box to Chloe, who at first looked bitter, but she saw Adrien staring her down behind Marinette and accepted a macaroon, and ate it, trying to hide the fact that she was actually enjoying its taste. As Marinette circled back to their table and sat down, Adrien couldn't help himself, he had to say something. "That's really awesome of you, Marinette. I mean, it's your birthday and you're giving a gift to all of us." She blushed a deep pink before she answered, "You're all really awesome friends, I-" but she didn't get I finish whatever she was saying, because Chloe decided to come over and throw herself all over Adrien.

-Marinette-

She could have cried. She was so close, she had almost gotten to the point of using her tattoo, to get some sort of answer of if Adrien could be her soulmate or someone she'd be happy with, when Chloe got in the way again. By the time, Adrien managed to extricate himself from Chloe, the moment was gone. Marinette stood up to put away her lunch tray, and when she returned to the table, Alya and Nino has slipped away, leaving just her and Adrien. She sat down nervously, and decided to try one more time. "Adrien, what was your 16th birthday like?" He didn't answer right away, he seemed to think for a minute, "It was pretty good, I got my tattoo, but I've still never really used it." He admitted. "That's okay," Marinette answered, "You don't have to use it right away, it'll work when it wants to." Adrien smiled and she felt insides melt just a little, "Thanks, Marinette."

As the conversation grew silent, Marinette felt a tense feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for any texts, then shoved it back in. He looked up and saw Marinette watching him, but her expression must have been concerning, because he gave her a puzzled look. "Are you okay, Marinette?" She nodded quickly and swallowed hard, the sensible part of her brain arguing with the new thought that was slowly starting to take over. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, his face inching closer. "No- yes!" Marinette sputtered and he remained focused on her, but after a moment, she cracked. "Yes-there's-something-and-I-don't-know-how-to-say-this-but-" she paused, stopping herself before she could finish her sentence. Adrien still looked concerned. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, and Marinette took a shaky breath, giving herself a little more control. "Now isn't the perfect time, but it's about time I said it anyway." She took another quick breath before she spit out the sentence she'd thought in her head every day for years, "I'm in love with you Adrien, and I have been for a while."

Adrien didn't say anything for a second, his brain was probably in overload from what she'd just said. But when he did speak, Marinette wished he'd remained silent instead, "I'm so sorry Marinette." He said, almost whispering the words, "But I don't think I feel the same way. You're an awesome person, you're so sweet and kind to everyone, but I'm in love with someone else." Nothing could have hurt her more. She couldn't help herself, and she felt her face fall in disappointment. He was smiling sadly at her, and he was so good, he didn't want to hurt her, but nothing else could have made it hurt more than it did now. There was nothing else Marinette could say. "I'm gonna go," She said, picking up her bag and the leftover macaroons before Adrien could say anything else. She heard him call her name as she hurried out of the lunchroom, but she just wanted to be alone.

She was so unfocused as she ran down the hall that she ran right into someone, and they both fell over. Marinette opened her eyes, dazed and looked up to apologize to the person who she'd just rammed into. Luka. "Sorry about that," she muttered, "I'm such a klutz." He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet, "Don't worry about it. Life's like that sometimes, there are ups and downs. Are you okay?" He asked. She bit her lip as she contemplated her answer, "Not exactly, but I think I'll figure it out." She felt a prickle on her hand and looked down and saw her rose flashing a brilliant pink, as though it was being brought to life. Then she remembered what she had in her hand, "Would you like a macaroon?"


	4. Chapter 3- Stress Fractures

**AN: Thanks for all the support: Here's some more! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

-Adrien-

He couldn't get over the fact of what had just happened. Marinette had just confessed herself to him, and he'd had to turn her down. Adrien had sacrificed his Princess for his Lady, on fragile hopes that one day she'd have him. He didn't want to hurt Marinette, but he could tell the damage was done. He put his face in his hands, not wanting to even look up, but before he could fully immerse himself in shame, Alya burst through the door to the cafeteria again, with Nino on her heels. Gosh she was scary when she was mad. She thundered over to Adrien, and even Nino was looking at her worriedly. Alya slammed her hands on the table and glowered at Adrien, death and torture behind her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" He felt himself leaning away from her as he tried to answer the intimidating girl. "Alya, I just-" he started but she cut him off almost immediately, "I WORKED WITH NINO TO SET YOU TWO UP AT LUNCH SO SHE COULD HAVE A PERFECT BIRTHDAY, AND I JUST- UGH!" she huffed, and turned away from Adrien to go diffuse her anger.

"What was that all about?" Adrien turned to a fidgeting Nino. Nino didn't look at him for a second. "Um, yeah. In her eyes, you screwed up. She wanted you to ask Marinette on a date for her birthday, to give her something special, but when you shot Marinette down, and she left, she- well she. . " he faltered, not wanting to finish his words. But Adrien knew he needed to hear what would come next, "Tell me, Nino. Or else Alya will storm back in here and tell me herself in a less nice way." Nino dug his hands into his pockets, still not meeting Adrien's eyes. "Well, she ran into. . . Luka. And he . . ."

"Wait, Luka?!" Adrien exclaimed, and Nino nodded, "That's the one." Adrien shook his head in disbelief, "Guitar Boy?!" he burst, and Nino looked up at him with an irritated look. "Yes! She ran into Luka, and she obviously looked upset, and so naturally he wanted to help her." Adrien was getting impatient. He wanted to know what had actually happened that made Alya so frickin mad. He gestured for Nino to just say it, and finally the usually cool and calm DJ just snapped. "He asked her on a date, Adrien! He was super nice, and he helped Marinette feel good again!" Adrien was still confused, "Then why the heck is Alya so mad?! I mean, is she just mad that Luka asked her and not me?" Nino sighed in exasperation, sometimes his best friend was ridiculous, "No, that's not all of it. Alya is upset because not only did Marinette not use her tattoo with you and get her rose to light up, but her rose lit up _pink_ for Luka!"

-Marinette-

This hadn't been the birthday she'd wanted, but it had in no way been a complete loss. She'd wanted her tattoo to work, and it had. . .just not in the way she'd intended. She was still buzzing a little inside after Luka's question, her heart twisting a little with excitement for their date tomorrow night. He'd asked her so sweetly, just after they'd both felt their tattoos prickle and change color. He'd shown her his tattoo, a budding rose with jagged leaves, and the design was complete with a few shining music notes in a circle around the whole shape. She'd shown him hers, but he hadn't seen the little ladybug by the third leaf. Maybe it was something only she could see. Luka had called the macaroon the 'best he'd ever tasted' and begged for more. It was nice to be the one flirted with for once instead of trying to plan out what to say, when all she would end up actually doing was stuttering. Maybe it was really time to move on from Adrien, especially when he'd turned her down flat.

She walked back to class a few minutes late, and Miss Bustier didn't comment on her tardiness. Marinette stepped up to her seat besides Alya who was fuming, and she managed to not even glance at Adrien's face. But she guessed he didn't want to see her either. Half of class, she wasn't really listening, just staring at her tattoo wondering at how something so mysterious had caused so much trouble in one day alone. When the bell rang, she stood up quickly, gathering up her bag and all the little gifts her friends had given her. As she moved to leave, she heard Adrien calling to her, "Marinette? I just wanted to-" he started, but she turned away. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She held tight to the stuff in her hands and hurried out the door, finding Alya waiting for her in the hallway. "Do you want to talk about it at all?" Her friend asked softly. Marinette shrugged, "Maybe later, but we've got to hurry back to my house for the sleepover tonight!" She said, changing the subject, and Alya gave her a small smile, "I can do that, let's go to work!"

Marinette and Alya made their way down to the bakery, stopping at Alya's first to grab the bag of stuff she'd prepared for the party. It was a small group: Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Alix. Marinette invited Chloe and Sabrina out of kindness, but while Chloe had just flipped her hair and walked away, Sabrina had politely declined their invitation. She'd even made the attempt to invite Lila, because she knew that's what Adrien would do, but Lila never responded. Marinette set out the food while Alya claimed a spot on the floor for the night. Marinette was lost in thought as Alya chattered a bunch about the party, her head still spinning with Luka and Adrien. "This is going to be so fun!" Alya giggled, but then she looked up at her BFF's lost expression. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Marinette?" Marinette bit her lip, but slowly nodded, "I think I'm ready now. I'm just so lost. I've liked Adrien for the longest time, and the one time I finally manage to reveal myself to him, I get shut down for a reason I don't even know. Then, Luka comes out straight away, and I get the pink rose and he's just as perfect as he's ever been, and I just don't know what to think!" She said before realizing that she'd just ranted. Looking up at Alya's face, she saw her friend smiling in sympathy. "It's been one day, Marinette. You don't have to have all the answers today."

-Adrien-

Nino's words still bounced around in his head, and he couldn't get Marinette's disappointed face out of his mind. He sat on the couch in his room, going through Chinese words and phrases for his Chinese lesson. He passed the next phrase and the next flashcard was 'I'm sorry', and Adrien couldn't bring himself to say it in Chinese, because he knew he'd already failed to say it in English to one of his best friends. He put his tablet down, and looked out the window at the portion of the city in his vantage point. "What am I gonna do, Plagg?" he wondered to his kwami. For once the little cat wasn't stuffing his face with cheese. "I don't know how else to say this, Adrien, but you really messed up." Adrien sighed, "Thanks a lot Plagg." The little kwami seemed to think for a minute, before he answered his holder, "Well, if you trashed things with Marinette, at least you'll still have Ladybug to talk to, right?" he suggested, not able to think of anything else good to say. Adrien nodded in agreement, "At least I'll still have m'lady." And Plagg just facepalmed.

Adrien's tutor was late, so he sat fidgeting for a while, looking out at the window, until he finally flicked on the TV, where the news was blaring. Nadja Chamack was showing clips of a new supervillain running amok in the city, a girl in a dark green and blue outfit who was hurling black spikes at everything she saw and cackling with excitement. The clip showed a huge hole one of the spikes had made that had pierced into the subway tracks. Adrien frowned, wishing he'd turned on the TV sooner. Still, he jumped up from the couch and called to his kwami, "It's time to go see my Lady, so Plagg, claws out!"

-Ladybug-

Where the heck was Chat Noir? She'd been fighting this villain for almost 15 minutes all on her own, and she was starting to worry this would be another Style Queen incident. The new villain's name was Stress Fracture and Ladybug guessed that Hawkmoth had taken advantage of this girl's stressful life and used her negative emotions to seize control. She dodged to the side as the angered girl fired another spike, but her reaction was scarcely half a second too late. Ladybug fell to the side, a small gash opening in the side of her suit. She tried not to cry out in pain, but the magical suit couldn't stitch back together fast enough for her wound to go unnoticed. Stress Fracture let out a triumphant cackle and Ladybug dove into an alley to buy herself some time. As she hit the ground, she clutched her side, wincing. Now she was ready to curse and scream. Where the hell was Chat Noir?!


	5. Chapter 4-Panic!

**AN: Hey, sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, but I had fun writing it! Let me know any suggestions or advice you have! I'll try to have another chapter for tomorrow or the day after!**

Chapter 4

-Chat Noir-

He leapt to the side as Stress Fracture hurled another giant spike at him. She growled in frustration, shooting another one his way. Chat dodged the next one easily, but he turned back to the villain. She'd turned her rage on destroying the park instead, so Chat pulled out his staff and made a call to see where his lady had disappeared to. She picked up almost immediately, and Chat could hear her breathing hard. "Is everything okay, m'lady?" he asked, "I saw you here earlier, and you disappeared when I got here." She took a deep breath, "I've got a bit of a problem right now. . ." she said slowly. "Where are you? I can come to you and help you out," Chat suggested, he felt himself becoming anxious with worry. "I guess so," she answered, "I'm in an alley by the park." Chat looked around him. She had to be close, "I'll be right there!" He said and hung up the call, speeding off to the edges of the building to peek down into the alleyways.

He did a loop around the park, checking all the alleyways, until he finally found her. But the sight of his lady crumpled on the ground was almost too much for him. She had brought herself to a sitting position, and when Chat's eyes met hers, hers seemed to burn with embarrassment. Chat rushed forward to her, where she clutched the side of her suit. "What happened?" Ladybug grimaced, "She scored a hit, and she grazed me with one of her spikes." Chat looked at the wound. Ladybug's magical suit had stitched itself up mostly, but it only covered the wound, it didn't heal it, so Chat could see the bleeding gash peeking out of the tear. The blood would only spread. "I can't do this without you," Chat said, "Can you stand?" Ladybug nodded and allowed Chat to take her hand, and he helped her to her feet. "It's been a rough battle already my lady, so I think we could definitely use some luck." he hinted and she nodded, retrieving her yo-yo. She threw it up into the air and called, "Lucky Charm!"

A small D-ring landed in Ladybug's hand, and she studied it carefully before glancing around her in the alley. She looked at her yo-yo, and then her eyes focused on Chat. "Okay, I know how to start this, but I think we're going to need a couple more things." He nodded and they both leapt up from the alleyway to the top of the building. Unfortunately, Stress Fracture seemed to sense their arrival and whirled around to face them, and laughed. "Ready to play some cricket, kitty?" Ladybug murmured, as Stress Fracture threw yet another spike at them. The two heroes split up, one on each side as they dodged, and Chat gripped his baton in one hand, preparing for the next volley. He saw Ladybug dodge to the side, flinching from not attending to her injury, but she tried to play it off as no biggie. Stress Fracture focused her anger on Chat as Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over her face and she returned to the battle with a fresh growl. She summoned a huge black mass of several spikes to chuck at him, and Ladybug's words hit him. Stress Fracture hurled the chunk and Chat extended his baton and swatted it. The rock split and a small portion about the size of a basketball bounced off his baton back toward Stress Fracture, and catching her right in the gut. The rest of the rock fell onto Chat, but to free himself, he called for his cataclysm, and the stone crumbled to dust.

As she bent over, Ladybug whipped out with her yo-yo, the D-ring attached and open and snagged it on a thin wiry belt that had been hanging around the girl's waist. With one hard tug, it snapped and the akuma burst out. Ladybug captured the akuma and purified it, then thrust the D-ring into the air calling her classic, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Chat noticed that as she threw it upward she winced in pain, the motion causing her discomfort, but the expression slipped right off her face as the magical ladybugs flew around her and her wound healed up almost instantly. "Is everything okay?" Chat asked her, as she stood watching the clean up. She turned to look at him and nodded as she spoke, "Yeah. I'm going to be okay," But Chat saw in her eyes that something was very wrong, so he took a guess, "Is it him?" he asked, and she stiffened a little bit. "Kind of, I'm was trying to work things out with him, but then someone else came in and. . ." her voice faded off and she didn't finish. Chat tried to ignore the cold feeling freezing his insides. He didn't want to look at his lady's face, and he was about to try to say something else when he felt the skin on his left hand prickle. He still couldn't see his hand, the black leather of his suit masked it, but when he glanced at Ladybug, he found her staring at her own hand too. "Ladybug," he started, and she still didn't look at him, "this means something to me, I just hope it doesn't mean nothing to you." he admitted, before turning around quickly and taking off, trying to ignore both the beeping of his miraculous and the prickling of his tattoo.

-Marinette-

She detransformed a few blocks away from home outside the store she'd told Alya she'd run to for some extra supplies for the party when she'd sensed the impending battle. Marinette dashed inside and bought some extra junk food for them to feast on all night, and fed Tiki a cookie she'd kept in her clutch. With the bag to cover what she'd actually been doing, she started off for home, "What time even is it?" She wondered aloud as she noticed the sun started to dip towards the horizon. Tiki peeked out of her clutch, "It's already almost 5:30 and your party starts at 6 Marinette! You better hurry if you want Alya to believe your story!" She squeaked and Marinette broke into a run, not slowing down until she'd thrown open the doors to the bakery. She zipped upstairs to where Alya was waiting with her arms crossed, "Where have you been?" she demanded, "I called you like 3 times! And you missed the news report on the latest akuma attack!" Marinette pretended to groan in disappointment and Alya chuckled a little. "I missed another one?" she moaned and opened the bag of her purchases, setting out the food she'd grabbed. They finished setting up for the sleepover, even preparing a few movies to watch on Marinette's computer if they so chose.

By 5:55, Marinette was bringing up food her parents had made for dinner and other extra snacks and treats. And right at 6, the doorbell rang and both she and Alya hurried down the stairs to welcome in their friends. Mylene and Alix arrived together, but Juleka and Rose were a few minutes late, but the amount of giggling they arrived with was suspicious, but Marinette was glad to see them regardless. They all hurried upstairs, changing into pajamas and snacking on chips, cookies and soda. But while they began the debate on what movie to watch, the doorbell rang. For a minute they just looked around at each other confused, but then Marinette popped up from where they'd been sitting in a circle on the floor and ran downstairs to see what was going on. As she hurried down the stairs she wondered who it could possibly be- was it Luka here to wish her happy birthday, or Adrien trying again to apologize? She wasn't sure she was ready to see either of them right now, but gathering her courage, she pulled open the door and a new kind of panic rose up in her, because it wasn't Adrien or Luka. It was Lila.


	6. Chapter 5- Pieces and Parts

**AN: Sorry this chapter's pretty brief. . . but it may cause you some stress. :)**

Chapter 5

-Adrien-

His words to Ladybug were still fresh in his mind as he detransformed in his room, and wondered if what he should have said something different. Plagg seemed to read his mind, "I get what you mean, Adrien. If we kwamis had tattoos, I just know me and my little Sugarcube would be glowing red all the time! But then again, Tiki already is red. . ." Adrien just shook his head at his kwamis antics. Sometimes Plagg definitely knew how to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry if things aren't so perfect with Ladybug, but what if that tattoo was only going pink? You keep setting yourself up for disappointment." Plagg told him, and Adrien was just quiet. He felt an new option, another girl's words being brought back to memory, but again Plagg seemed to read his mind.

"Adrien," the kwami warned, "Don't let this choice be a rebound," but Adrien shook his words away.

"I'm not rebounding," he insisted, "I'm making a choice I should have made a long time ago." The kwami groaned in exasperation as Adrien reached for his phone.

-Marinette-

"Hey, Marinette. I know I'm late, and I never really responded, but is there a chance I could still be welcome?" Lila blurted, and in a split second, Marinette had to make a decision. Did she want to be kind to Lila and let her in, potentially affecting the mood of her party, or did she want to make Lila suffer a little knowing that she and Marinette were definitely not friends? She focused on getting along with Lila and avoiding more conflict between them. Maybe it would be a good step to getting Lila to forgo her plan to ruin Marinette's life. So, Marinette smiled as kindly as she could and stepped to the side, "Come on in Lila."

Marinette walked Lila upstairs into her room and showed everyone why the doorbell had rung. Lila went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas while everyone else set up all the sleeping bags on the floor and got out all the flashlights. When Lila came back, they all sat in a circle with the lights out and one flashlight in the middle. "So what game do we want to play first?" Marinette asked the group. "Definitely truth or dare!" Rose squealed and beside her Juleka laughed softly. Everyone else agreed that that's the game they should play first, so Marinette asked Alix first, "Truth or dare?"

Alix rolled her eyes, "Dare, obviously!"

"I dare you to go up onto my balcony and scream into the streets 'I'm in love with Kim!'" Marinette teased. "Ugh!" Alix groaned, but she didn't resist, she climbed up to Marinette's balcony, and the rest of the girls thundered up the steps behind her, and Alya brandished her phone as Alix screamed, "I'M IN LOVE WITH KIM!" and the rest of the group busted out laughing. Alix stalked down the stairs, blushing pink as they all ran back to the circle for the next round.

Alix asked Mylene truth or dare and Mylene chose truth. Alix got her to confess cute details from her first real date with Ivan and they all awwwed as she told the story. Even Lila seemed pleased with the sweet little story. Mylene asked Alya who chose dare. Mylene was nice and she only dared Alya to grab one of the pictures of Nino from one of the polaroids of their friend group on Marinette's wall and kiss it as Marinette took a picture. Alya laughed and accepted the dare, and they all cackled as she did it, even making a funny face to go with it. But next up, Alya turned to Juleka and asked truth or dare. Juleka chose truth and Alya demanded to know who she cared about the most. Juleka turned super pink and tipped her head down a little, muttering something too quietly for anyone to hear. "Say it again!" Alya insisted and Juleka finally sputtered, "Rose!" and they all ohhhhhhed as one. Rose blushed next to her friend, then turned to Juleka and hugged her. Marinette almost cried, she was so happy for her friends. But then Juleka turned to Marinette, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Marinette answered, hoping that Juleka would pick something merciful for her to do. But the smirk that crossed Juleka's face dashed all of those hopes. "I dare you to call Luka and if he responds, have a one minute conversation with him, during which you have to tell him 'I love you'. If he doesn't answer his phone, you have to leave him a message saying similar things." Everyone laughed but Marinette felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Are you serious Juleka?!" She complained, but Juleka's expression didn't waver.

"Fine!" She answered and pulled out her phone, making the call, each second that the tone pinged, she prayed that he didn't answer, but one little spot of luck came out and she got the answering machine. When she heard the dial tone, she answered, "Hey, Luka. It's Marinette. I'm really excited for our date tomorrow night, but you still haven't told us what we're going to be doing," she looked up at her friends all listening intently before she went on, "I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for giving me an awesome birthday surprise! Love you! Bye!" She hung up and threw the phone down, mortified. Alya was the first one to bust out laughing.

"You didn't even stammer! This is incredible!" She hugged Marinette hard as everyone else finished freaking out. Juleka was fist pumping and yelling (Or just speaking loudly because she was soft spoken) "My ship has sailed!"

After they'd all finally calmed down, it was Marinette's turn to ask. "Rose, truth or dare?" The girl in pink and lace pajamas thought for a moment before she answered, "Dare!" Marinette smirked, it was time for this shop to sail into the open.

"I dare you to kiss Juleka on the cheek!" Rose blushed as bright as her pajamas, but she didn't back away. She leaned toward her friend next to her and placed a gentle peck on Juleka's cheek and both their cheeks flushed a dark red as their friends cheered and laughed. But then Rose turned to Lila, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lila answered, and Marinette had to restrain herself from blurting 'that's a first'. But she listened carefully as Rose leaned in to the middle of the circle with her question, "Why do you like Adrien?" Marinette sucked in her breath as Lila thought about her answer, not meeting any of their eyes as she answered, "I guess I like Adrien because he's so. . perfect." She admitted. "When I came to Paris I singled him out because he was so cool and elevated. And he's just gorgeous," she went on and Marinette tried to unclench her fist, and she felt a fear envelope her as she saw where Lila was going with this. "A-And, I haven't told anyone this, but a couple months ago when I was talking to him, I felt my hand prickle, and when I looked down, my rose turned. . red."


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Long chapter today! Hope the cut off from last chapter didn't make you too upset! Don't worry I'm gonna fix it all! Thanks for all the reviews! Let me know any tips you may have! I'm open to suggestions!**

Chapter 6

-Marinette-

She would not punch Lila. She would not punch Lila. She couldn't afford that. Not at her own birthday party as Lila was just trying to get her all riled up. All the other girls gasped in shock, "Really?" and "Oh my gosh!" and "No way!" as Lila's new lie became the new focus of the game. Lila was nodding and blushing like a pro and Marinette was ready to deck her to get it over with. But she had to keep her cool. Rose and Juleka were right next to the liar, peering over at Lila's tattoo as she brandished it for them all to see. It was a thin-stemmed rose with several prickling thorns and a simple half-open blossom. There were a few circles like bubbles all around the design, but as far as Marinette could tell, Lila's tattoo was fairly plain.

She tried to control herself as Mylene asked the question the whole group wanted to know the answer to, "Did Adrien's turn red too?" Lila blushed and smiled, "No, it was before he got his," She started and they all lost momentum in listening to what she was saying. "But since he got his, I've been trying really hard to try and get another moment with him to see if both of ours will turn red. I mean, wouldn't we be such a cute couple?" She giggled, not noticing that the rest of the group all turned to look at each other. They were all hard-core Adrienette shippers, except for Juleka, but they wanted to be nice to Lila. "Yeah, sure!" Rose said sweetly, and the brunette seemed satisfied with her response. But just as the mood was starting to settle, Alya got a message on her phone and her mouth dropped. "What is it? What is it?" Marinette begged to know. Alya looked up at the group, "Adrien just asked out Kagami."

-Adrien-

He looked at the text that had just come back from Kagami. She'd said yes to their date tomorrow night; he'd asked her if she wanted to go out for dessert with him. "Well, it's a date." Adrien said to himself and he looked up to see his kwami's expression, but the little black cat just rolled his eyes. "Now you're asking my opinion after you already made your decision. Now that's just stupid!" Adrien ignored Plagg's unhelpful commentary and went to find Natalie to help make all the arrangements.

-Marinette-

"Let's play something else. . ." Marinette suggested after Alya's awful news. Her cheery tone sugar coated her own disappointment and she saw Lila try to do the same. "Kiss, marry, kill?" Alix suggested, and they all nodded in agreement. Alix started by turning to Alya, "Kiss, marry, kill: Kim, Nino, Max." Alya rolled her eyes. "Oh that's easy! Marry Nino, kiss Kim, kill Max. They're all super nice though, when they're not being dumb." This got a round of unanimous laughter as all the girls laughed at Alya's comment. Alya turned to Rose, "Kiss, marry, kill: Juleka, Prince Ali, and Nathaniel." Rose's eyes got really big as she started to answer,

"Marry Juleka, kiss Prince Ali. . .but I don't want to kill Nathaniel! He's so nice!" She protested but they all laughed anyway.

"Don't worry, it's just a game," Juleka assured her with a hug. They moved on and Rose turned to Marinette with the question. "Adrien, Luka, Nathaniel. Kiss, marry, kill." She challenged, and instantly, Marinette felt her blood freeze to ice. "Um-" she started, praying for a miracle that she wouldn't have to answer, and her prayer was answered.

Chat Noir came crashing down the balcony, landing in a heap in the middle of their little circle and all of the girls screamed collectively, "AGHHHH!" The embarrassed cat bolted to his feet, and whirled around till he faced Marinette. "Sorry to bug all of you!" He said hurriedly, "But there's an akuma right after me, so I suggest you all take cover!" The girls all did as they were told, and huddled under the sofa, the desk, or running down the stairs. As her friends scattered in panic, Chat turned to Marinette and she felt half-relieved, glad that Chat had come in before she could fail to answer the question. "Are you okay, Princess?" He asked, and she nodded, "Thanks for the warning about the akuma. We'll be safe." He nodded in recognition before he leapt back up to her balcony to go back into action.

-Chat Noir-

Why oh why did he have to go diving in on Marinette's slumber party? He knew it was a bad choice, yet he'd done it anyway, hearing Marinette's kiss, marry, kill options; he wished he'd waited a moment longer before disturbing them. But now he had a job to attend to. Chloe was akumatized- she'd chosen to be enraged that she hadn't gone to Marinette's party, even though she was invited. Chat definitely saw that as a nice gesture from Marinette gone to waste. He watched as Chloe's new akumatized form rampaged the city- 'Secret Thief' she called herself. She'd gone through the streets, attacking random civilians with her lasso and forcing them to confess their secrets. Chat knew this would be a tough battle. If Secret Thief scored him or his lady in her clutches, both risked their identities being revealed before all of Paris.

Ladybug soon landed next to him on the building in his scouting position and they both looked out at the mess Secret Thief was making. She currently had Kim in her clutches and he was confessing his fear of spiders for everyone to hear. Ladybug was silent beside him, but after a minute of her watching Kim, a mischievous smile crept across her face. "I have an idea kitty. Remember that girl Lila? Well she owes me a favor anyway. . ."

-Ladybug-

This had to work. By sending Chat Noir to fetch Lila, she was greatly enhancing her chances at Lila actually helping them in this battle. . .even though it would be as bait for Chloe. Ladybug knew that just like her, Chloe hated Lila and would not hesitate when given a chance to learn her secrets. So then the trap would be sprung. Within minutes, Chat Noir returned with Lila. "Sorry, I was tough to find," she was saying to Chat Noir, "I was at my friend's slumber party! It's been such a blast!" Ladybug wasn't sure whether to retch or be surprised that Lila was classifying Marinette as a friend in this case. "Oh, fun!" she said as she kept her eyes open for Secret Thief.

"We're going to position you on this building Lila," She told her, "And all we'll need you to do is keep Secret Thief talking. I knew you were right for the job because you always have interesting stories!" she explained, throwing in some flattery to keep Lila compliant. Chat piped in,

"We'll be just a few yards away, so you'll be safe. We just need to get close enough to the akuma without being discovered." Lila nodded in response.

"Let's try it."

Sure enough, Secret Thief noticed almost immediately that Lila was standing atop the building. Ladybug was down one side of the building on the fire escape, and Chat Noir was on the other side. They heard the soft thud of Secret Thief's feet landing on the building, and as Ladybug peeked over the ledge, she got her first real look at Chloe's new appearance. Secret Thief was dressed in a fresh, almost blinding white skin-tight suit. She wore delicate black heels that ruined the shining look, but her defiant grin renewed the look. Her face was contorted under a collection of her white mask marred with dark black eyelashes. Her blue eyes were the only color of her appearance- even her blonde hair had bleached to a pale white. In her hands she was brandishing a shining white rope lasso and her eyes were pointed directly on Lila.

"Well, well, well. Lila Rossi." She sneered and Ladybug was almost tempted to let her attack Lila.

Secret Thief circled her prey, walking around as though inspecting which secret to divulge first. "What do you want from me?" Lila asked, playing the brave victim. Secret Thief's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm so pleased you asked." She flicked out her rope in a lasso, trying to ensnare Lila in it, but the girl had enough sense to dodge.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Help me!" She screamed, but Ladybug hesitated, and meeting Chat's eye from the other side, he hesitated as well. They were both curious as to what Secret Thief might discover. Secret Thief swung her rope again, and Lila dodged once more, but on the third strike, Lila was trapped as the blinding white rope tightened around her. She thrashed and wailed, begging to be freed, but Secret Thief held firm.

"Now, Miss Rossi. Your secrets!" She demanded. Lila continued to struggle against the rope, but Secret Thief tugged on the end, until she gave in.

"I lie to everyone about everything! It's the truth- I swear!" She screamed, and Ladybug nodded across the building to Chat. She leapt out of her hiding spot, and immediately flung her yo-yo into the air calling "Lucky Charm!" Chat stood in front of her with his baton and looked at her with equal confusion as a doctor's mask appeared in her hands. She glanced around furiously, but no answers yet. She held it with one hand as Secret Thief released Lila, sending her flying to the side where she landed with a soft thump. With her biggest weapon freed, Secret Thief wheeled on Ladybug and Chat, slashing at them with her blinding rope and dodging their attacks. Ladybug scanned Secret Thief's appearance, searching for the akumatized object. At first it looked as though Secret Thief only had the rope on her, but when she turned to the side, Ladybug spotted a tiny pocket like the pocket Chat had on his suit.

But before she could tell Chat what she'd seen, her distraction got the better of her. Secret Thief's rope caught her on the shoulder and she tumbled to the ground where almost immediately the rope snaked itself around her, and she was completely trapped. "Ladybug!" She heard Chat call in worry, but her Lucky charm finally made sense. Secret Thief was still occupied with Chat- so Ladybug managed to wriggle out one arm, and pulled the doctor's mask over her face. Just as she was reaching for her yo-yo, Secret Thief sent Chat spinning into a chimney with a sickening crack and wheeled on Ladybug, tugging the rope so hard it felt as though all the breath had been sucked out of her lungs. "All right, Ladybug!" Secret Thief snarled, "Spill your secrets!" As she said those words, the rope seemed to burn like fire around Ladybug's middle, crushing her body in pain as the psychosis began. Chloe's voice tugged in her mind, "Say it all. Say it all. SAY IT NOW!"

-Chat Noir-

Chat woke from a dizzy state to his lady's screams. He looked up from where he'd fallen in a heap on the ground, and saw her bound in Secret Thief's coils, screaming in pain. But what he hated, was her cry of pain only hurt him more. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled toward the image, his vision blurry and slurred. "Ladybug. . ." He called faintly, but when he looked at her eyes, he could tell her strength was fading.

"Who do you love?!" Secret Thief demanded of her, shaking the rope, and finally Ladybug's cries stopped for a moment. Ladybug took a deep breath before giving a name- but the doctor's mask she'd pulled over her face obscured the syllables of the word that it became unintelligble.

"FINE! We'll try again!" Secret Thief snarled, not noticing Chat sneaking closer.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed at the trapped superhero, and Ladybug murmured her answer, but it only sounded like, "Hmmm-mmmmhmphmmm." Secret Thief growled in frustration, but her anger gave Chat the perfect window. He ran forward as straight as he could, calling, "Cataclysm!" and his hand met the blinding white rope, and it evaporated to dust.

Chat fell to the ground after using his cataclysm, his head felt like it was spinning. He looked to the side and saw his lady gasping for breath for a second, before she climbed to her feet and swung her yo-yo at Secret Thief, yanking her to her knees. Ladybug rushed forward, and retrieved something from a hidden pocket in Secret Thief's outfit. A tiny piece of paper, the kind you would use to pass a discreet note in class. And she tore it in half. The akuma flapped out, and she captured it in a heartbeat, sending it up free into the evening sky. Ladybug thrust the doctor's mask into the air, and restored all the damages that Secret Thief had caused, and she and Chat Noir were left healed with two girls both in need of a chat with the two heroes.

 **AN: I have a really busy next 2 days, but I'll try to get another update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7- Second Chances

Chapter 7 Second Chances

-Ladybug-

She bent over Chloe's crying form and pulled the tiny piece of paper from her grasp. "Chloe," She said softly, but the blonde shook her head fiercely.

"Oh, Ladybug. I'm so sorry!" She cried, "I messed everything up again." She continued to sob as the spotted heroine knelt beside her, "What does the note say?" She asked. Chloe sniffed a few times before she could answer.

"S-Sabrina, s-She s-said She would go to Marinette's party to take note of any big secrets that were told so I wouldn't have to go if I didn't want to. B-but when I told her I didn't want her to, she got upset," Chloe stopped to hiccup before she kept going. "And then I got a text from her that was telling me all these insane secrets that were coming out at the party without me, and then I found her note from earlier. I was so mad at myself for not going to the party to learn everything myself that the next thing I knew, Hawkmoth was speaking to me."

"It's okay, Chloe." Ladybug assured her, "You didn't do too much damage. It's very hard to resist Hawkmoth. But you can do it- you're Queen Bee and I know I can count on you!" She encouraged, and Chloe's face lit up in a smile. The girl got to her feet and started off on her way, and Ladybug turned to Lila who Chat was helping to her feet. "Thank you so much for your help, Lila." She smiled, "Are you okay?" Lila nodded amiably.

"Don't worry about me, Ladybug. You can always count on me if you guys ever need a hand!" Ladybug smiled, but she knew what Lila was really hinting at. Lila wanted a Miraculous, a real one. But there was no way she was ever going to do that. Not ever. But she want going to tell Lila that. "Thanks, Lila." She said with a straight face, and Lila seemed satisfied with her response.

"I've got to get going," she said and Ladybug counted her spots. Two left. Lila started down the fire escape, and Ladybug turned to Chat.

"Thank you, Chat. You saved me." She said quietly and he nodded solemnly. Was something bothering him? Ladybug tried to meet his eyes, but he seemed unfocused, almost nervous. "Chat?" She tried again. This time he managed to look at her. "Yes, Ladybug?" He answered, and she thought carefully as she said her final words.

"It didn't mean nothing to me earlier today; it meant so much- but everything is changing. . . I think I'm finally ready to give him up." She stammered, and watched as her words sunk in.

"Him? Really?" He asked and she nodded silently, waiting for the other half of his response.

"I'll be around," he said, looking down, "I- um. No that's all I've got." He finished softly and they both nodded as an awkward pause passed between them because they both felt their tattoos tingling so much, they were almost on fire. But Ladybug couldn't take it anymore, she took her yo-yo and zipped away.

-Adrien-

He really really really wanted to scream. The second he gave up his lady to try again with Kagami, she told him that he had a chance. He picked up a pillow from his couch and mashed is face into it, screaming as loud as he wanted until he went hoarse. In his mind he could still see Ladybug's face- her haunting dark hair and beautiful eyes. She seemed so familiar, yet far away in a completely different world. Today he'd asked out Kagami, and today Ladybug opened up to him. Could it be there was a connection? What- what if Ladybug had been in front of him all along- as Kagami?

-Marinette-

After she'd snuck back into her room, the news popped up on Alya's phone saying the attack was over and Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped the villain. They all crept out of their hiding places and crowded around Alya as she reviewed footage from the attack that was on the news. The video was getting to the part where Lila was confronting Secret Thief and when the rest of the girls turned to face Lila who was blushing.

"You got to help Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" Mylene exclaimed in excitement and Lila nodded, but as the footage continued to the point where Lila got caught in the rope, Marinette noticed that Lila tensed.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Lila asked nervously.

"No way. This is way too exciting! Don't you want to watch what your heroism looked like?" Alya said, staring hungrily at the screen. Lila didn't have a good argument against that.

"Um. I-" She tried just as the video of her screamed, "I lie to everyone about everything! I swear- it's the truth!" And just like that, Alya pauses the video and they all turned to Lila.

"Care to explain?" Alix huffed, and Marinette watched as Lila went into defensive mode.  
"It's not what you think! It was just the akuma's power getting to me!" She sputtered, but as Marinette looked around at the faces of her friends, they weren't buying it.

"Then how come you said 'I swear-it's the truth'? Or was that just another one of your lies?" Alya spat.

"No, no, no!" Lila said hurriedly, "don't worry about it! I may have said a few things I didn't mean when I first came around- that's why I got akumatized. But anything I ever lied about was just to try to please all of you! I wanted to be interesting!" She protested. As Marinette looked around at her friends, their faces were hardened and angry- just as hers had been when Lila re-emerged from her 'trip'.

"So is it true then?" Rose began, "Did you really not even meet Prince Ali?" Lila swallowed hard, and for one of the few times Marinette had seen, she told the truth.

"No. I didn't, and I'm sorry!" She tried to say, but all of the girls turned away from her in a huff. Lila's face fell and Marinette knew what would happen if she didn't act fast.

"Hey! Guys! Let's think this through. Lila admitted to us that she did tell some lies, because she wanted to impress us, so we would be her friends. So let's be her friends instead of focusing on her mistakes. I'm going to give her another chance."

They all calmed down pretty quickly after Marinette spoke up, and they decided to put in a movie. Alya and Marinette sat in the back of the group as the movie blared, and Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear.

"You know, you probably only suggested the movie so no one would make you answer the kiss, marry, kill. Did you ever think of an answer?" Marinette didn't respond for a moment, but eventually, she just slowly and subtly nodded.

They snuggled into their sleeping bags when the movie ended around 1 in the morning and Alya and Marinette lay on their stomachs as Alya held out the phone to watch the rest of the footage from the attack.

"Look at this part," Alya said as the image of Ladybug was coiled in Secret Thief's rope.

"How is she resisting?" Alya was wondering in shock.

"I have no idea," Marinette answered, her eyes still glued to the screen. They watched as Ladybug pulled the mask over her face one handed, using it to muffle her secrets so Secret Thief couldn't hear it.

"That's really clever of her!" Alya exclaimed, but the reporter's shock wasn't over. They stared, spellbound as Chat Noir stumbled up from where he'd collapsed, using his cataclysm to destroy the rope, disarming Secret Thief and freeing Ladybug so she could finish the job.

"That's an incredible mo-" Alya started to say, but her words faded off as she watched Ladybug talking to Chloe, then moving over to talk to Lila. As the two conversations ended, Alya and Marinette watched Chat and Ladybug turn to each other. They couldn't hear all the words that were spoken, but Alya was shaking her head.

"Seriously, they need to just open their eyes and date. It's already so frickin obvious that they love each other." She sighed in exasperation watching the exchange. As the video finished, Alya turned to Marinette, another look of wonder on her face.

"Marinette. . ." she started, her voice getting dreamy and her eyes faraway, "What if their tattoos tingle for each other?" As Alya and the rest of her friends drifted off to sleep, Marinette studied her hand in the dim light, whispering to herself, "What if they do?"

 **AN: Sorry for the late update! I'll get more to you in the next day or so! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8 Pink Roses

**AN: Sorry for the later update! I've had a really emotionally rough last couple of days- I just found out my crush likes someone else. :( But I'm back! Hopefully I get you an update on Monday!**

Chapter 8

—-time skip to the next evening—

-Adrien-

He checked his clothes in the mirror, while his kwami floated around him, filling the silence with his words. "I still remember the first Chat Noir I had when he went on his first date with his Ladybug. He was ALL over the place- I mean what a mess! But then the date went perfect anyway, and when he came back, he couldn't stop talking about her!" Adrien shook his head at the kwami's antics, and as he fixed his hair, Natalie knocked and entered, informing him that it was time to leave.

He walked up to the steps to Kagami's house, and as he knocked, her butler opened the door, revealing her standing and waiting for him.

"Good to see you, Adrien." She said with a smile and he offered her his hand and he walked her down to the car where the Gorilla opened the door for them. They drove down to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, where Adrien had had a small dining table set up for them.

"This is lovely, Adrien." She smiled and Adrien beamed back.

"I'm glad you like it, Kagami." They sat down and the Gorilla brought over a tray of gourmet snacks Adrien hadn't tried before. He and Kagami ate, and after a couple minutes of silence, Kagami started the conversation.

"So have you finally changed your target in fencing, Adrien?" She asked calmly as she took another bite of food. Adrien smiled for a second and answered her,

"Why else do you think I asked you out?" She seemed to like that answer and as she opened her mouth to answer him, both of their left hands began to burn, and each of their tattoos flushed a dark, radiant pink.

Adrien watched Kagami's expression as their tattoos reacted and she looked down at her hand, a small, pleased smile across her face. She blushed, and managed to meet eyes with Adrien.  
"That's something special, Agreste." Was all she had to say before slipping another forkful into her mouth. Their silence grew until Adrien set down his fork, and moved to his feet.

"You know what, Kagami?" She looked up at him.  
"Yes?"  
"This is a little too formal for me. Do you just want to go get some ice cream? I know a place."

"Sure," She smiled, pleased with his choice, and she rose and walked with him away from the tower, and down the street.  
"Where are we going specifically?" She asked quizzically. Adrien just smiled, "We've got to find him first."

-Marinette-

She heard Luka's knock on the door and hurried downstairs after glancing at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She'd decided to keep her pink jeans and classic jacket, but switched out her pink flowered shirt for a crisp white shirt. Alya had talked her into leaving her hair down out of pigtails, and she'd even curled it a little so that it formed subtle little ringlets. Marinette made sure Tiki was in her clutch and that she had her phone before hurrying down the stairs to answer the door. She opened it and found him in his classic outfit, all the way down to the ripped jeans and beat up shoes. He had his guitar slung over his back and he was smiling just as nervously as she probably was.

"Good mo-evening, L-Luka!" She stammered, and he let out a chuckle before he held out his hand.  
"Nice to see you Ma-ma-Marinette. Did you have a nice birthday party? Juleka said it was really fun." Marinette blushed hard, remembering the voicemail she'd been forced to send. Luka was grinning as he said it, so she knew he'd listened to it.

"Don't worry, I got Juleka to confess. I know she made you do it. But I loved it anyway." He laughed and Marinette tried not to turn even pinker.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he took her down the street, and when he turned to the side to look at her, her heart skipped a beat and the hand he was holding prickled yet again. He seemed to feel it too, and he smiled again.

"I thought I'd take you to a place I've just discovered. I think you'll like it." He led her down through the shops and streets until he led her down into an alley where he knocked on the back door of a music shop. The door was opened by a man who looked like an aged goth band member. Upon seeing Luka, he stepped to the side and let them in without a word. Luka led her down a slim hallway until they reached another little door that he opened with a huge grin.  
"In here, Marinette."

It was beautiful. Posters of Jagged Stone and other awesome bands lined the walls, with a full band alignment, from a drum set down to a tambourine with a kazoo.

"This is perfect," Marinette gushed, but as she turned to one of the third walls, she peered into the technical room of a small recording studio.

"I knew you'd like it," Luka chuckled as he watched Marinette gaze about the room.

"Do you want to play something?" He asked, and Marinette nodded eagerly. He plugged in his guitar, and she picked up a random instrument- a couple of drumsticks, even though she didn't know what she was doing.

Luka let out a few wicked riffs that spread across the room in beautiful waves, and Marinette went nuts on the drums, hitting whatever drum she wanted and clashing against the symbols. Marinette looked up from the drums and saw Luka watching her with his classy, cool smile, and she felt her cheeks flush again. As they played, they both seemed to forget where they were and just connected to the noise/music they were making. Even Marinette's inexperienced drumming began to sound beautiful. As they both began to tire, Marinette watched Luka's eyes close for a minute, as though he was trying to hear someone whispering to him. But when they opened again, they focused on her and his crooked grin set her hand tingling again.

After a while, they were both exhausted, and slowed down. Marinette put the drum sticks down and watched Luka as he unplugged his guitar. He slung it over his back again and extended his hand to her. They walked out together hand and hand. Marinette was so elated and refreshed she felt like she could do anything.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, nearly bubbling with joy. Luka gave her another cool smile.

"Well, are you hungry?" he hinted, and her lips curled to a grin as she knew exactly what he meant. She was ready to go back, this time with someone that she trusted not to leave her behind. They walked down the darkening streets, both of them looking upward to watch the stars appear in a brilliant design around the moon.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight. . " Marinette sighed, and Luka squeezed her hand as he answered her.  
"Just like someone else I know." At this point, Marinette swore her tattoo was never gonna stop turning pink and just change keep the color.

But her mind was refocused as they crossed a little bridge, following the clues Andre had left his customers for the day. They finally spotted his little cart in the park-like area by the Eiffel Tower and nearby the City Hall.

"What flavor do you think he'll give us?" Luka asked curiously.

"I have no-" Marinette started to laugh, but her breath left her in an instant as Andre's cart came into focus. Standing in front of Andre who seemed to be giving them a serious chit-chat was none other than Marinette's long-time crush Adrien and Kagami.

At least they weren't holding hands.

 **AN: What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9- Andre the Matchmaker

**-Just a warning- this might be an emotionally taxing chapter. But I had fun writing it.**

Chapter 9- Andre the Matchmaker

-Adrien-

"Monsieur Adrien! How lovely to see you again! But what is this? Did you settle for another other than the one I promised to you last time?" Andre's words came in all at once, and Adrien turned to Kagami, who was now giving him an expectant look. She had slowly released his hand.

"Is something wrong with Kagami, Andre?" Adrien asked the ice cream man. Andre nearly burst with indignation,

"Yes! I promised you a very special girl! Remember? I said: 'Strawberry with chocolate chips, blackberry for her hair, blueberry for her azure eyes!' But I am afraid you may have gone astray!" Andre insisted, and Adrien nearly doubled over as Andre repeated the words that had given himi hope with Ladybug.

"Andre, I don't know who you're-" Adrien sputtered as Andre spotted something over his shoulder.

"Ah! Could this one be the special lady?" he called and Adrien and Kagami both whirled around to see Marinette, _his princess,_ walking hand in hand with none other than Luka.

"Andre, this isn't really necessary," Adrien protested, but he couldn't stop Marinette and Luka from walking over anyway, or Andre at his heavy-handed matchmaking. He could do nothing but stand and wait in awkward silence as Marinette and Luka strode over. Upon seeing Adrien, Marinette smiled sweetly and waved hi.

"What are you two getting?" She asked politely, but out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Kagami mask a scowl.

"Um, that's what we were trying to-" but Andre cut him off again.

"Adrien! Don't be so reluctant to the fulfilling of my magical ice cream! Does lovely Marinette not fit the bill?"

"Andre-" Adrien started, but this time Marinette cut him off.

"Wait. What's going on?" She turned to the ice cream man, "Is there a problem I'm not aware of?" Andre sighed dramatically.

"Yes, Miss Marinette! Dear Adrien here is all mixed up! And it appears you are too!" Marinette looked even more confused.

"Andre, what are you trying to say? I'm here on a date with Luka, and Adrien is here with Kagami." The ice cream man sighed and shook his head again.

"I am just trying to make the right match here, but you and dear Adrien here are making wrong choices. Tell me, my child- have you consulted your tattoo?" he asked.

"Yes, it's turned pink for Luka!" She answered, an edge growing in her voice, but her anger was unnecessary.

Andre's shoulders slumped, "Then it is doomed to fail! If you insist on ice cream with the one I did not promise you, I cannot guarantee your soulmate and sweetheart will still come to you! He may drift away!" He declared dramatically. Adrien's heart dropped into his stomach, did that mean he would no longer have a chance with Ladybug? He hurriedly tried to clarify with Andre.  
"So you mean that she might not-?" He asked, not even finishing the question.

"Why do you care?" Kagami snapped, "Am I suddenly not enough for you?" Adrien tried to answer, but Andre answered for him.

"It is not that you're not enough, dear! You were born enough! What I'm telling Monsieur Adrien is that you might not be _right_ for him!" Kagami shook her head sadly.

"Then who is right for me?" She begged, her voice growing thick. Andre smiled gently,

"I can find that for you if you would like me to." Kagami hesitated a moment, and in her hesitation, Luka finally spoke.

"So wait, what you're saying is that I'm not supposed to be with Marinette?" Andre turned to the blue-haired boy with a grave look on his face.

"I am afraid so," he answered gently. Adrien watched as Luka slowly let go of Marinette's hand and she threw him a worried glance. Andre seemed satisfied with the little movement and he pulled a cone out of his cart.

"Now we can begin!" he said gleefully and the four teenagers turned to each other in confusion.

"What do you mean, Andre?" Marinette asked for all of them. Andre looked up from his cart.

"My child, I promised you a very special boy: 'red cherry like his mouth and green mint like his eyes.'" The ice cream man's words registered with all four teenagers at once, but it seemed to hit Adrien the hardest. He turned to her, his mind trying to fathom what was happening.

"Marinette. . is that really what he said?" He asked. She nodded her head silently, and Adrien could find no words.

-Marinette-

This was mortifying. But it was only getting worse. Andre was trying to hand her and Adrien a cone with green mint and blueberry matching both of their eye colors, but her brain couldn't seem to think. She turned to her old crush, "I don't know what to do. . " She said softly, but the blonde took charge. He took the ice cream, and said thanks, and with that exchange, Kagami stepped forward.

"Who could possibly be for me?" She begged to know, and Andre smiled at her with a glitter in his eye.

"Let's see, my sweet girl." He reached into his cart with his scoop and produced the first scoop.

"Dark chocolate for the pain you both share, blueberry for his eyes, but don't look far, because he's right there!" Andre declared. Kagami looked from Andre, to the ice cream a few times before her eyes fixated on Luka standing there.

"Is it even possible?" She muttered just loudly enough that Marinette could hear. She took the ice cream in her hands and turned to the blue haired boy. Luka reached for her hand, and she took it.

"Mind if I steal your date?" Kagami asked Marinette, and Marinette nodded. She was too shocked to speak. Luka walked off with Kagami, and Marinette watched them settle on a bench a little ways off, sharing the ice cream. She watched them for a moment with a smile, before she heard Adrien calling her back to reality.  
"Marinette?" Marinette turned around to face the model that Andre wanted her to be with. The ice cream man looked as though he could burst with joy as he looked between them.

"Um, do you want to walk over this way?" Adrien blurted. She nodded and walked side by side with him and neither of them spoke until they were out of Andre's line of sight.

"So, how are you?" Adrien said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I'm a little rattled," She said anxiously, wondering how she'd be able to explain this to anyone.

"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened," Adrien said rather suddenly, but Marinette wasn't sure how to answer that, so they drifted back into awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry too," She finally said, and he smiled at her.

"You don't have to be, Marinette. I'm the one who turned down one of my best friends." he said. Marinette shifted uncomfortably at his answer. Adrien held out the ice cream to her, "I can't eat this all by myself." She grudgingly tried a little bit, but after a couple bites, she wasn't that hungry. As the ice cream began to slowly disappear, she stopped and just fingered the spoon in her hands, thinking about how disconnected she and Adrien were. She just didn't know what to do.

"I think I'm gonna head home." she finally said, and stepped away from Adrien. He smiled sadly at her words,

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked gently.

"No," she answered a little too quickly, because he raised an eyebrow just a little.

"Are you sure? It's getting kind of late."

"I'm sure." She said firmly, and waved once before slipping away down the streets, taking the fastest course towards home where she could cry out her confusion and fear.

-Adrien-

He didn't originally intend on following her home. He just wanted to know that she was safe. He ducked into a quiet darkened alley and transformed into Chat Noir. He watched from above, following silently as she hurried toward home. He followed down the dim streets, and after a short while, his princess was swinging open the bakery door and he had no doubt that she was hurrying up to her room. Chat turned to leave, but he couldn't let himself leave her in this state. He landed silently on her balcony and peeked through a crack in the hatch. His cat hearing picked up sniffles and what he believed to be crying, but after a few minutes, it stopped rather quickly, replaced with a sad sigh. He poked his head in and saw that she had collapsed on her lounge and fallen right to sleep. Then he couldn't stop himself, he tiptoed down the steps and bent over her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry about everything, Princess." he whispered and kissed her cheek before slipping back up through the hatch and out into the night.

 **AN: Okay- I personally don't totally ship Luka x Kagami but I just did it to pave some way for the windy road to Adrienette and because I wanted to humanize Kagami some more because sometimes she acts really coldly towards people in general and I wanted to make her seem more real.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and opinions- or what you think might happen next between Adrien and Marinette!**


	11. Chapter 10 Distressing Dress

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've had a really miserable last few days, and this chapter's kinda dry, but there's some cuteness mixed in. Look for an update tomorrow or Friday!**

Chapter 10

-Marinette-

"Marinette, please wake up," her mother's voice gently called to her sleeping daughter. She wouldn't wake her now if the girl refused to get up. Sabine could see the tear streaks on her daughter's face, visual evidence that something had gone horribly wrong. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and found her mother at her side.

"What is it?" She asked groggily. Sabine held out an envelope to her daughter.

"This came in the mail for you this morning. It's from Gabriel Agreste."

Nothing had ever succeeded in waking up Marinette faster. The blue eyed girl bolted up out of bed, her hands extended to receive her mail.

"Can I see it?" She asked excitedly. Sabine smiled and handed it to her, and she promptly tore it right open:

Miss Dupain-Cheng-

I am increasingly pleased with the work you have designed and produced at such a young age. It is my invitation that you attend the Agreste Fashion Gala and Show at my side. I would like to showcase your work at the show and introduce you to my colleagues and competition from around the world. I apologize for the late notice, but the event will be held this coming Saturday, the fashion show in the morning from 11-2, and the gala in the evening from 7-10. My driver will be prepared to pick you up for both events. If you are willing and able, please contact my assistant Nathalie at the number below.

Regards,

 _Gabriel Agreste_

"AHHHHHH!" Marinette screamed, jumping out of bed and sending the letter flying as she ran to her wardrobe. Sabine calmly picked up the fallen letter and read it as her daughter went flying around the room.

"This is incredible!" Sabine gushed to her panicked daughter, "You'll have another fashion show under your belt where your work is showcased. Why are you so upset?" She laughed. Marinette turned back toward her mother.

"I have nothing to wear!" She wailed, but her comment only sent her mother laughing.

"What about that lovely design you made last week? If you worked efficiently, you could finish it before tomorrow's gala. You'd probably wear something casual and classy that you already have for the show tomorrow." This calmed Marinette a little, she put on a brave face before pulling out the design, studying it carefully once, then diving into action.

-Adrien-

Nathalie had let him sleep in today, but it didn't stop the rush of getting to school on time. He hurriedly grabbed all his things as he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before getting in the car to go to school with Gorilla. Checking his schedule on his phone, he groaned remembering that tomorrow was his dad's stupid fashion show he had to model in, and the dumb ball he would be forced to go to. As he trudged up the steps to school, he found Nino waiting for him.

"How did your date go last night?" Nino asked.

"It wasn't what I expected." Adrien admitted and the DJ raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, dude?"

"The dinner part was great, we talked a lot, but when we went to go get ice cream, Andre chewed me out." Adrien answered somewhat sheepishly. He expected a caring response, maybe more confusion and questions from Nino, but instead, Nino laughed hysterically.

"He did?! Ahahaha! I didn't even have to!" Nino wheezed, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Nino!" Adrien complained, but the DJ couldn't stop.

"Ohh, this is great." He sighed, wiping away a happy tear.

"Sorry, dude. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that to you myself. I think it's hilarious Andre ended up doing it." Adrien blushed furiously, but before he could respond, the bell rang, and he and Nino started the walk into school.

As they stepped into the classroom and taking their seats, Adrien noticed that Marinette wasn't there yet. Maybe she was late again, but a minute before the late bell rang, Alya leaned forward, whispering to Nino. Adrien tried not to eavesdrop, but he heard Alya whisper something phrases like, 'sick', 'coming at lunch', 'hard night' before she moved back to her seat. As the the late bell rang, Alya raised her hand to tell Miss Bustier.

"Marinette woke up really sick today, so she won't be joining us. She said she'd try to come after lunch if she was feeling better, but nothing's for sure."

"Thank you for letting me know," Miss Bustier said, and proceeded with class, but all through the lesson, something nagged at the back of Adrien's mind that Marinette could be hurting because of him.

-Marinette-

If she kept working this well, she could finish tonight and actually get a few hours of sleep before tomorrow. She kept working all day, measuring the fabric and pinning everything into place. Tiki tried to help by bringing her pins or ends of the fabric. By lunchtime, Marinette's hands were shaking from stitching with precision nonstop. She hurried downstairs to grab a snack before she trooped on. When she came back up, she handed some food to Tiki before surveying her work. A lot of her stitching was done, but she still had loads of work to do. Checking her phone, Alya had sent her notes on their lessons that morning. She couldn't go back today though. She didn't want to see Adrien. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

She worked all afternoon until she couldn't feel her fingers.

"It hurts, Tiki." She complained, but the kwami smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, Marinette. You can take a break. You'll work better if you're more rested anyway." She assured. Marinette sat down on the edge of her bed and tried to massage her tired hands.

"It's going to be okay, Marinette. You've done such a good job already. You'll definitely finish it tonight." Marinette smiled.

"Thanks, Tiki. You're sweet." The little kwami grinned sweetly and zipped over to Marinette's lap and picked up Marinette's shaking hands. With her tiny little hands she rubbed all over Marinette's sore finger and palms, using just a bit of kwami magic to help them stop shaking.

"You can do this, Marinette." She smiled, "I know you can."

By dinnertime, it was finishing touches, which took her less time, but still a pretty long time. She worked for hours, until finally around 9 at night, she was finally finished. She stopped and looked at her work up and down until she was finally satisfied with it.

"It's perfect," Tiki smiled, "Now get some rest, or you'll fall asleep at the fashion show tomorrow!" She chided her holder.

"No problem," Marinette said groggily, flopping down on her bed and falling right asleep. Tiki shook her head chuckling and picked up Marinette's phone to make sure an alarm was set for tomorrow, before zipping into bed as well.

-Chat Noir-

He had to check on her, even if they didn't get to say anything. It was very late, but he just had to know that she was okay. Or at least those were the motives he told himself he had. He landed softly on her balcony and knocked quietly twice on the hatch. She didn't answer. Chat tipped the little door open, and peeked inside, and quietly stepped in. His footfalls were silent, but he found her passed out in bed. Her room was a mess of fabric, pins, and ribbons. But in the center of the chaos, on the mannequin stood a graceful and breathtaking pink and white gown.

It was simple, but beautiful with thin white sleeves meeting the light pink body. The flowing skirt had thin white stripes amid the pink, but at the girdle, Marinette's curved signature just like it had been on the hat she'd made signed her piece in white embroidery. Chat turned to Marinette's sleeping form, "Well done, Princess. You'll look your name in that."


	12. Chapter 11

*******SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY for the late update, my life has been super crazy. I'm going to try to get more regular updates for y'all!**

Chapter 11

-Marinette-

The alarm went off just as Tiki had planned, and the kwami zoomed up from where she'd been resting to rouse her holder.

"Marinette, you need to wake up! The fashion show is at 11, but you need to be at the Agreste's to ride there with Mr Agreste at 10! And it's 9:15 right now!" Tiki's words worked and the stressed girl flopped out of bed onto the floor.

"Ah! I'm awake!" She scurried to her feet and ran to her dresser, flinging through clothes to decide what to wear.

"I know this first part is casual, but I don't want to screw his whole thing up by picking the wrong outfit!" Marinette worried, but Tiki just sighed.

"Marinette, we already talked about this. Just dress like you normally do- use your classic style!" The young designer thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right, Tiki. I'll use my classic style, but I'm going to jazz it up just a bit!"

By 9:45, Marinette was dressed and ready, in her classic light pink shirt, but a pair of dark grey dress pants replaced her typical pink ones. She'd kept her classic jacket, but taken it just a short step further with her necklace with the charm from Tiki. She'd started to put her hair into pigtails again, but decided she wanted to do one thing a little more originally. Marinette instead styled it in a classy messy bun. She hurried down the stairs with her clutch with Tiki, her phone and the official invitation from Gabriel Agreste inside it. She grabbed a pastry for an on-the-go breakfast before beginning her short journey to the Agreste mansion.

Before she knew it, Marinette was standing in front of the Agrestes. Mr Agreste was emerging from his house for the first time in a while, escorted by the Gorilla and Nathalie. Adrien was nowhere to be seen, but Marinette didn't really want to see him right now.

"Ready to go, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Mr Agreste asked with the smallest trace of a smile.

"Yes, I am ready," Marinette said with as much confidence as she could muster. The Gorilla grunted and opened the door to the car, and Mr Agreste gestured for Marinette to enter with Natalie first, before he slipped in after them. The drive was brief, but Mr Agreste did not waste much time.

"I have a special seat saved for you in the front row to watch the show, but at the end, you will walk out with me as they announce us as the designers. Nathalie will make sure you're ready a bit beforehand."

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Marinette tried to remain composed as they pulled out in front of the venue, knowing that this appearance meant a lot.

-Adrien-

He stood in the dressing room in front of the mirror, looking over the new outfit from his father's line. It was a light blue shirt with slim fitting white pants made from find fabrics. It was a similar outfit to what he'd worn in the perfume commercial. Marinette has designed a white fedora as a top accessory, and the look was finished with a sleek white suit coat. Plagg floated around him as he fixed the outfit, the little kwami admiring the fabric.

"Well made clothing, I'll admit your dad is very talented." He rasped, but Adrien just wanted to groan. He wanted this whole thing to be over. There was a knock at his door and he was called out to the catwalk for the start.

Next thing he knew, he was beginning his strut down the catwalk, and as his eyes scanned the crowd before posing for the cameras, he found Marinette in the front row, just behind the cameras, and he found himself gazing at her big blue eyes as they watched his movements. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were alive with curiosity and excitement. He couldn't help but repeat history- he winked at her, and her cheeks pinked. He smirked just a little extra and the cameras ate it up, until it was time for him to strut back into the changing room. Adrien quickly pulled on a suit that was his father's Ladybug-and-Chat-Noir-inspired outfit for the show, the last one displayed that would be the 'finale'. He watched from the side as the other models took their turns, portraying different looks, many of them with Marinette's additional accessories that Adrien's father was including in the new line. Adrien had no doubt that his father was going to hire her soon- his father wasn't one to waste potential. Except maybe his own.

Finally, Adrien's moment came. The organizer ushered him to just behind the curtain as the announcer introduced his outfit.

"And now, Gabriel Agreste's final piece, a Miraculous inspired outfit dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir and modeled by his son, Adrien Agreste!" Adrien took a short breath before stepping out into the open and allowing the public to muse his father's final piece: Dark black pants with shimmering green stripes like slashes on the sides beneath a red and black dotted vest beneath a black suit coat. Finishing the look was a white mask Marinette had made decorated with black and green meeting red and black pattern. He heard the typical oohs and ahhs, but when he looked forward to Marinette, she made no reaction except for a short and definite nod of pride.

When Adrien turned back to the curtain, taking a final pose, as the designers were announced. He stepped back to retreat, but he felt a hand at his back and when he turned, he felt his mouth drop open.

"Father." he rasped. The elusive designer's face was blank, but Adrien saw a smile tug at his mouth just the slightest. But what surprised him more was standing beside him was Marinette. She'd seemingly appeared next to his father. Of course she would be there, she'd designed a lot of the accessories that had been modeled.

"Come," his father said, and Adrien followed as the two designers walked back onto the catwalk with him, each of them taking a bow. The cameras flashed, and the reporters made their statements, but all Adrien focused on were the words the his father whispered so lightly that only he and Marinette could hear.

"I am so proud of both of you."


	13. Chapter 12 Princess

********* **Yay! I got a regular update again guys! Hope you like it, bc it kinda stressed me out writing it!**

Chapter 12 Princess

-Marinette-

Lunch with the Agrestes. Scarcely a week ago, she would have dreamed of such an occasion, but today it was way too daunting, that being considered without Adrien's wink and watchful eyes during the fashion show, without the fact that she'd designed and created a good chunk of the accessories. The Ladybug and Chat Noir outfit with the mask had almost broken her with its difficulty and carefulness she'd had to use while working on it with Mr. Agreste. She sat quietly in the car beside Adrien and Nathalie as they pulled back up to the Agreste Mansion. They all walked in carefully and quietly, and in her head, Marinette compared the silence with a glass window. Any words she spoke would be a rock at the glass, shattering the strict peace that Mr. Agreste's presence demanded. They sat at the long table, well she, Adrien, and Mr. Agreste were seated, but Natalie and the Gorilla stood outside the door. Gorilla for protection, Natalie staying close by to assist Gabriel Agreste if he suddenly demanded something else of her.

The lunch portion was silent until Gabriel himself decided to end the quiet game.

"Did you enjoy watching the fashion show, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" he asked curtly.

"It was a wonderful experience, Mr. Agreste. Thank you very much for the opportunity." Marinette answered, and her short answer seemed to satisfy the cold and distant designer.

"And you, Adrien? Did you appreciate Miss Marinette's additions to the show?" Gabriel asked with the slightest trace of a smirk.

"Yes, Father. Marinette is very talented." Adrien answered with the same respect that Marinette displayed for his father. Gabriel seemed satisfied with his control in the conversation, so he barreled on.

"I'm aware that it was your birthday recently, Marinette. Did you enjoy it?" He asked more politely this time.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. It was a great birthday." She answered with a simple smile, feeling the slightest of nerves tapping into her emotions as she anticipated his next question.

"I imagine your soulmate mark is incredibly well designed to match your sense of style." his comment more a question than a remark.

"It is beautiful," Marinette answered politely, trying to think of a way to describe it, but Adrien piped in.

"Father, her tattoo is a work of art, I really think you should look at it. It's rare enough to have two words on it." Adrien explained, and Marinette restrained herself from throwing him a worried glance. But Adrien's words inspired the raise of his father's eyebrows.

"I really would like to," he answered, and slowly he stood up and strode over in a few steps to stand over Marinette. She had no choice but to hold up her hand and allow the professional designer to admire it.

"It is definitely incredible. Even better designed than I could have imagined. Do you have any clue as to what the words might hint to?" He asked.

"I think they just describe two of my strengths," Marinette answered smoothly and Gabriel's lips curled into a curt smirk.

"Well worded," he relented and slowly he held out his own left hand to Marinette and showed her his tattoo: A thin and graceful budding rose that seemed to shift to appear in full bloom or curl back up into a bud. Its petals remained colorless, but the designs around it set Marinette's inner fangirl wild. Grasping the stem were two hands, one definitely feminine and the other that of a man, and Marinette wasn't stupid, and she guessed that the two hands were the hands of Gabriel and Emily in representation. Petals seemed to fall from the rose around the hands in an almost glittery look. Straight and crooked lines connected these little sparkles like a network of paths, and when Marinette turned her head the slightest, she almost swore she saw. . . Wings.

-Adrien-

After lunch, his father instructed him to take Marinette home to prepare for the gala, and the car ride was as short and silent as before. As they stepped out of the car, Marinette almost seemed to inch for the door, but Adrien felt compelled to say something.

"Marinette?" He tried, and this time she didn't run away, turning to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked, nervously and Adrien could tell she just wanted to escape.

"My dad thinks you're really talented, and I-I think that you're more than that." He started, trying to get control of his words.

"I know Andre thinks we're supposed to be together, and I want you to know that I-I think that you're pretty amazing." He finally managed to say, and Marinette cocked her head a little, just looking at the blonde.

"Thank you," She began to say before she cut off, both of them paused by a searing feeling in their hands. Neither dared to look.

"I've to to um, go." She sputtered, gesturing towards the door, his eyes not leaving hers as they both froze in fear to look down at their hands.

"I ready need- I need to get ready." Marinette stammered again before waving once and ducking into the bakery. As she disappeared, Adrien finally dared to look down at his soulmate tattoo that had ceased its tingling and gone into its regular colorless phase. Was he ever going to know?

The car ride was torture, but as he stepped into the house, Natalie instructed him that he had an hour to burn by himself before he had to dress for the stupid gala tonight. He began to spend it in his room, staring up at the blank ceiling, when his little kwami zoomed out in front of his face.

"You've got to get a grip," Plagg began and Adrien met the little cat's big green eyes, "You should have looked down!" The cat scolded and Adrien's eyes drifted away.

"I should have," he said softly, "But I guess I just keep hoping that I'm supposed to be with Ladybug. I wish there was a way to see through my suit to see if I'm ever right." He wondered aloud. Plagg shook his head.

"The only way you'd ever be able to know would be to get Ladybug alone when neither of you have your suit on. Otherwise there's no way to really know." Adrien rolled over and looked out the window, staring at the emptiness that tried to grace him.  
"I just wish I knew, Plagg." He said sadly before his mind drifted off again.

That evening, Adrien found himself in one of his father's designed suits with a green tie that brought out his eyes. Plagg had snickered at him after seeing him in the outfit, but Adrien couldn't really care less. It wasn't like Ladybug was going to see him like this. He left his room somewhat depressed, but his father nodded in approval at his appearance as they stood on the balcony together. The Gorilla opened the doors and their guests began to arrive. It was mostly people Adrien didn't know or didn't care about. He didn't see Chloe, and his hopes grew that she wouldn't show up or be sick or something so he wouldn't have to put up with her tugging on his arm all evening. But just as the last of the guests began to trickle in, Adrien saw her, but just behind her stepping inside was Marinette.

The Princess. His prediction had been correct. Marinette stepped into the room, more beautiful than he could ever have imagined, her pink striped skirt sweeping swiftly across the floor as she stepped into the hall, immediately catching the eyes of all around her. Her hair had been freed from its pigtails into a new hairdo Adrien had never seen her do- a braided crown over the top of her head, the rest of her hair falling just past her shoulders in cascading curls. The crown of a Princess. Her blue eyes swept across the room, and she caught his gaze, and as she looked him up and down and her soft lips formed a silent 'oh'. They locked eyes for just a moment, but it was sufficient to tie a silent moment between them. Adrien's hand nearly burned as it begged for his attention, but Adrien held his gaze with Marinette until he saw her relent and glance down at her hand. So he did the same and found a beautiful, blossoming and glowing _red_ rose. His Princess had caused this.


	14. Chapter 13- Pain

*****Happy Single Awareness Day, everyone! Here's another chapter! Look for another update soon!**

Chapter 13

-Marinette-

What the heck was she supposed to do now? She'd seen the rose, and she had no doubt Adrien had too. And now she was supposed to spend 3 MORE HOURS IN HIS HOUSE, unable to really bring up the topic. There was no way she was addressing her love life in this crowd, especially not with Chloe hovering around. The daughter of the mayor was in a sparkling gold glittery dress that was scandalously cut in the front and the back and that barely passed the knee. Hardly the dress for a gala. As Marinette took a few hesitant steps into the crowd, she looked up and found her mentor's eyes on her. He gave her a satisfied nod as he looked over her stylish gown, and beckoned her closer with a brief wave. Marinette tried not to gulp as she walked up the stairs to answer Mr. Agreste's call, especially when it meant standing just a few feet away from Adrien after what had just happened. Each step on the staircase brought her closer to Adrien, and that thought alone terrified her to her core.

"Well done, Miss Dupain-Cheng," were Mr. Agreste's first few words. She bowed her head as she murmured thanks, then he offered her his arm.

"Come with me, there are a couple people I would like you to meet." Marinette slowly took his arm and he guided her back down the steps, thankfully away from Adrien, and down into the crowd. But her relief was short lived. As Mr. Agreste introduced her to the first American designer, he beckoned to his son as well, and within a minute, Adrien was standing next to her and talking with the group. Mr. Agreste's presence drew the rest of the guests in nearly a receiving line and Marinette found herself memorizing face after face, although some she already knew from the magazines. She tried to be as literate and in control as possible, but with Adrien only a few feet away and her mentor and guidance directly next to her, words were still a struggle.

As the guests mused and socialized among themselves, the musicians really kicked in, and it was time for the world of fashion to dance. Marinette already knew that Mr. Agreste was not a dancer- this she'd seen in the news since his wife disappeared. She understood why he wouldn't want to dance with anyone but his perfect partner. But her understanding and relief toward him disappeared in an instant as he seemed to realize that music was playing and turned to his son and designer-in-training.

"Well, I won't have my two main representatives embarrassing themselves at my gala. Go and dance. Show the others how I have taught you to behave." Marinette's blood froze faster than Frozer's skates touching the ground, but Adrien still acted functional. He held out his hand to Marinette and she slowly took it, his warm fingers meeting her icy hands.

"Come on, Marinette," he said gently, "We definitely have something to talk about."

-Adrien-

Adrien couldn't find words to say what he knew he wanted to say. Marinette danced with him like they had at Chloe's party long ago, but Marinette didn't seem to really want to look at him. The music was loud but smooth, and Adrien gently spun Marinette in the step, then drew her back to him as the group danced in the circle. He decided to try again.

"Marinette," he said her name again softly, and this time her eyes met his, and when Adrien studied them, he saw all the fear she harbored toward him.

"What do you want to do about this?" he asked, holding up the hand with her tattoo as he spun her again. At first she didn't answer, but just looked away again. They moved into the next step of the dance, and as he guided her around again, she finally met his gaze again.

"It's overwhelming, Adrien. I don't really want to do anything right now." Adrien cocked his head, her answer confusing him.

"But this is right, Marinette." He answered, trying not to sound too forced. But the blue-eyed girl didn't back down from her choice.

"Not here, not now, Adrien." She said firmly, even though the dance step brought her right up next to him.  
"I'm just not ready."

The song ended, right along with their conversation. Adrien wanted to take Marinette's hand, to go outside into the garden and talk to her about everything, beg her to change her mind. But as soon as the dance was over, Marinette excused herself and continued visiting with all the various designers, leaving Adrien to the mercy of Chloe. The blonde girl threw herself at him almost immediately, and Adrien didn't try to hide his look of disgust to make it evident to those around him that the girl's affection wasn't his fault. He ended up spending the rest of the evening dodging Chloe as he tried to grow closer to Marinette to try talking to her again, but she avoided him expertly, leaving a conversation just as he wandered over to join it. The gala grew to a close, and Adrien waved goodbye to all the guests at his father's side, said a distant farewell to Marinette before excusing himself to bed.

Adrien flopped onto his bed, trying to hold back all his despair. His tattoo had glowed for no one truly but Marinette, but she didn't want him. His soulmate didn't want him. He groaned in frustration, mashing the pillow into his face and letting out a muffled scream. His kwami zoomed out from where he'd been hiding.

"So I'm guessing that what I knew has finally happened. And what are you going to do about it?" Plagg asked tiredly.

"Well I was going to try to talk to you about it, but you're not being very helpful," Adrien sassed back.

"Then talk to someone else about it," Plagg suggested with a smirk. Adrien looked up at the little cat and threw him a confused look. The black cat sighed in exasperation.

"This kind of common sense isn't in my job description," he muttered to himself before turning back to Adrien.

"Don't you have patrol in like 5 minutes?" He asked, and Adrien leapt off the bed cursing himself.


	15. Chapter 14 Bad Day

******Here's an early update everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

-Ladybug-

She'd never been so glad to leave Adrien's presence. Hurrying up the stairs to her room, she snatched a pillow off her bed and hugged it to her chest as she let her constrained sobs escape her. The tears ran down her face in little rivers, mauling the work she'd put into her eyeshadow and dropping with soft little plops onto her dress that she'd worked so hard to create. For a while, all she felt was silence, until she felt Tiki's gentle touch on her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay," the little kwami soothed, "You made it. It's over." Marinette didn't know how long she sat there crying for her confused and ruined emotions, but slowly the tears stopped and she just took deep breaths until she could open her puffy pink eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked Tiki, who was still floating beside her. The kwami darted over and checked Marinette's phone and gave a small little gasp.

"Marinette, it's already 11:15! Patrol started 15 minutes ago!" She exclaimed and the bluenette startled into action. She wiped at her tearstreaked face and hoped her mask would cover the stains, then pulled out the braid in her hair and hastily pulled it into its classic pigtails. She had to be recognizable. Still feeling miserable, Marinette took a deep breath before calling out to Tiki, "Spots on!"

-Chat Noir-

She'd never been this late. Not before. Ladybug was usually only about 5 minutes late or so. But tonight she was almost 20 minutes late. As the clock ticked later, Chat finally saw her swinging across the rooftops towards him. But as she landed gracefully beside him, one look at her face told him that something was very wrong.

"Is everything all right m'lady?" he asked gently, but his question was like a slap to her. Ladybug turned her pained face away from him, and she didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm fine, Chat. It's just been a difficult day." She said briskly, clearly avoiding her emotions. Chat sighed lightly, and tried again.

"Ladybug, I've fought alongside you for so long. I know what you're like when something's wrong. You don't have to tell me exactly what happened; I know you like to keep your secrets, but you don't have to try to hide everything." Ladybug took a shaky breath and Chat watched his words sink in for her.

"Okay," She barely said, "I'll tell you a little."

They sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, their legs dangling off the edge as Chat waited for Ladybug to spill her news.

"Things are just really complicated with the guy I love right now," She started, clearly still choking back tears. Chat watched her worried look, taking in the makeup stains around the edges of her mask, and the disheveled state of her usual pigtails.

"I can't seem to figure how he really feels about me, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. . ." She admitted, and stopped for a moment, and Chat took a breath. This was about how much he expected to get out of her.

"Do you want to go now?" Chat asked after her silence. She didn't move for a second before she answered.

"Yeah, we should get going." They both got to their feet and Chat fingered his baton as he watched Ladybug fiddle with her yo-yo. Clearly she was still thinking about something. She fixed it in the palm of her hand and turned to Chat,

"Thanks for still being here for me." she said to Chat, managing a crooked smile. Chat allowed himself a subtle grin. There was another short pause until Ladybug swung her yo-yo and started off for patrol. Chat hesitated just a moment before extending his baton and following.

They didn't talk much at all the whole rest of patrol. Their regular route was completed pretty quickly and they met up again at the Tower. Ladybug looked ready to leave, but Chat couldn't let her go. Not yet.

"Ladybug?" He called softly. She turned and fixed on him with those precious bluebell eyes and Chat thought his heart was going to split.

"If the other guy can't decide what he wants, then he doesn't deserve you." Chat said, masking the pain behind his words. Ladybug didn't respond, but she just looked straight into Chat's eyes, and slowly, her bluebell eyes that were always so clear began to blur with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words seemed to choke in her mouth as she and Chat both felt their tattoos almost burn with life. She looked down at her hand instinctively, but her suit blocked the color of her tattoo. Ladybug looked back up at Chat again, and this time, a tear peeked out the edge of her mask, and she shook it away hurriedly.

"Bye, Chat. I'll see you later," She said, the words almost painful for her to speak. Before Chat could answer, she swung her yo-yo again and zipped away, too quickly for Chat to follow, and it was obvious she didn't want company. Chat stood there for a minute, taking in everything that had happened recently. He ran a hand over his left hand where his tattoo lay concealed from him. Could it really be that his tattoo was taunting him, going red for Marinette, and then probably pink for Ladybug when neither of them wanted him? He sighed sadly and poised to leave, but a final thought crossed his mind. What if his Princess was still up? He could go see her, and get her perspective without the Adrien bias. Maybe there was one girl he could actually help tonight.

-Marinette-

This had been a terrible, horrible day and she had no idea how all the shock hadn't killed her. She collapsed on her bed where she initially planned on resuming her crying session to cry it all out, but as she lay there, the tears wouldn't come. Marinette reluctantly sat back up again, wrapped herself in a blanket, and tried to find some sort of comfort in the softness of the blankets. Maybe sleep would come. But as she closed her eyes again, waiting for the embrace of sleep again, she heard a tiny rap at her trapdoor, and stood with a sigh. This terrible, horrible day wasn't quite over then.

 ******Sorry if this chapter's a little dark/sad. I wrote it while listening to constant replay of 'Dying in LA' by Panic! At the Disco. That's a really good song btw. Listen to it if you need a good feels song. :)**


	16. Chapter 15- Marichat 3

*****COMMENCE THE MARICHAT FLUFF!**

Chapter 15

-Marinette-

She had to do this. Marinette sighed and pulled her hair out of the pigtails, letting it flop into a curled mess. She walked up the steps to the hatch and opened it slowly, and found her leather-clad cat waiting for her on her reclining chair.

"Hey, Princess. Wanna chat?" He punned casually as she stepped up to sit across from him.  
"Hey Chat Noir." She said evenly, but she had no mask on now to hide her tear-stricken cheeks from him.

"What happened, Princess?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. Marinette bit her lip, she didn't really want to talk about it again, but she had to say something.

"I went to a couple big events today with my fashion mentor and his son. My mentor was pleased with me, but everything is rickety and just _hard_ between me and the boy." She said, trying really hard not to let it all out at once. She was already holding back tears.

"What do you mean by that?" Chat asked. Marinette blinked hard to stay in control, but she kept her face as she answered him.

"I-I loved him, and I m-made the mistake of telling him, but then things got even more awkward. . ." She paused, looking up at Chat's big green eyes, "Our tattoos keep turning for each other, and I guess we just don't know what to do about it." She sighed, and they fell into a silence.

"That's really rough," Chat finally said, breaking the silence.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Princess?" he asked gently, standing and darting to sit himself down beside her. Feeling his presence beside her only made it even harder.

"Not really Chat." She answered quietly. Marinette turned to him, and he faced her with his piercing green eyes again. They searched her face for answers, for a different reason that made more sense.

"Princess-" He started, but it was too hard already. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and they all came flooding out at once just like before. Marinette couldn't stop. Her hands slipped to her face, and she bent over in tears, her sobs shaking her whole body. For a moment she was all alone in her misery, but as she cried, she felt the warmth of Chat's gentle arms.

"I'm here Princess," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm not going anywhere."

-Chat Noir-

He let her cry in his arms for what felt like forever, but when she'd cried herself dry, he heard her whisper his name.

"Chat." Slowly he let her out of his arms, and she faced him again, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know what to do. . ." she cried, her voice still thick, "I don't know how I really feel towards him, and I don't think he feels anything for me, so it's just. . . .hopeless." She sobbed and Chat's heart hurt for her.

"Marinette, you can't give up. You're the most loving girl, but you can't give up just because he seems to be. You have a different kind of power." He assured, and he took her right hand in his and kissed it gently. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to steady herself, and after a couple seconds, she'd regained control.

"Thank you, Chat. I know I can always count on Paris' superheroes." She smiled through her pink cheeks.

"Well, we're here for the quieter crimes like heartbreak, too." Chat smiled, and for another moment, their eyes met, igniting for the fourth time that day for each of them, their soulmate tattoos.

Chat instinctively looked down at his hand, but again found it covered, and he tried not to sigh in frustration. He wasn't just going to look over at Marinette's hand, but she looked confused as she glanced at her hand before she hid it beneath her other hand. Marinette avoided his gaze again, but she didn't seem angry- more unsure. They were both quiet for a while, until both of their tattoos stopped tingling, and it was only then that Chat felt safe reaching for Marinette's hand again. He caressed it between his clawed hands, his fingers running over and over the lines of her tattoo, the now hidden moment that had just ended between them. Time had now taken that away. The moon began to wane in the sky and that's when Chat knew.

"I have to go, Princess. You should get some rest." he said, letting go of her hand and standing back up. He waved goodbye and took off into the moonlight, leaving his Princess behind.

-Marinette-

Nothing made sense anymore. She'd already been so stressed about Adrien and trying to figure out if things would ever work out with her soulmate, when life declared that she needed to be even more miserable, even more confused. Now she had Chat to think about too. She sat for the longest time, exactly where Chat had left her, just staring at her hand, and wondering how everything had spiraled so out of control. After a long time, Tiki came out into the open again and sat herself down on Marinette's hand, blocking her view of her tattoo.

"Don't torture yourself like this, Marinette." She begged. Marinette didn't answer, just looked at her kwami with a somber look.

"I just don't know what to do, Tiki. Everything is so disorienting." She said, her mind flashing back to all the details of the day.

"You've definitely had a weird day," Tiki said, "But you've got to get some rest, it's 1 in the morning!" Marinette would have jumped in surprise, but she was too exhausted.

"You're probably right Tiki." she sighed, and got to her feet, starting off down the stairs. She collapsed into her bed, feeling the peace of lying down after a long and horrible day. Even with Tiki tucking her in, it still took a painfully long time for her to fall asleep.

-Adrien-

Marinette had to be the one now. Even after what had happened with Ladybug, there was no doubt in his mind that the soulmate tattoos were wrong. He sat down on his bed, still thinking about the pain in Ladybug's eyes, and then the hurt that Marinette was still holding against him. He had to find a way to fix this, but he had no clue where to start. His mind still racing to figure out a path to answers, he slowly fell asleep with images of dark haired girls with tears running down their cheeks from big blue eyes. Two girls with very similar problems. Two girls who didn't know what to do.


	17. Chapter 16- Welcome to Adrien's World

******This chapter has some angst and depressing stuff in it, so read at your own risk! I hope you like the song by P!ATD that I threw in- it's one of my favorites**

Chapter 16

-Adrien-

When he woke up late, he found out his father wasn't feeling merciful that day. A photoshoot scheduled in an hour near the top of the Eiffel Tower, and only a quick break before an interview with his father on the results of the fashion show at the Agreste Mansion. He trudged around his room to get ready, splashing water into his face to wake himself up and combing his hair to prepare himself for the makeup crew. After only a few minutes, Nathalie came into his bedroom announcing that it was time to go. Adrien sighed as he followed her out to the car where they drove straight to the Eiffel Tower, where Adrien was immediately engulfed in fussy people thrusting clothes at him that he needed to change into, dabbing his face in makeup, and running combs and brushes through his hair to hurriedly style it. But Adrien wasn't overwhelmed. Unfortunately, he'd done this countless times, and he tuned out all of the noise, except for the words of those who told him where he was supposed to show up in the next gaudy outfit. He walked into the pop-up changing room where he slipped out of his normal clothes and threw on a shirt and pants like one of the outfits he'd modeled yesterday. Apparently the photographers were going for another dreamy look today. Sighh.

He stood with an arm across the edge of the balcony, pretending to gaze out at the bright city, and he was finally getting his final look for the photographer to snap a photo, when a stylist ran forward with another makeup brush, dabbing it across the cheek until they seemed satisfied. At least someone was proud of themself here. Adrien tried to find the pose again, and imagined he was up here with Ladybug, both of them looking out at the beautiful city they protected. That did the trick, and a sad little smile crossed his face, and he heard the photographer giggle, "Aha!" Adrien ignored the flashes of the camera and kept looking out until he was told to reposition. Adrien placed both arms on the railing, clasping his hands together, and he looked out at the city again. His pose was casual but perfect for the mood the photographer seemed to be going for in this shoot, and as he expected, they ate it up.

Adrien naturally repositioned to facing the opposite direction and slid both arms out to the edge of the railing, leaning back just a little bit. With another delighted sound from his tormentors, he got himself one step closer to freedom. He continued this pattern until he was told to change into another similar outfit. He walked off with the next set of clothes and then repeated the process of posing and faking until he was handed a black suit with a red tie. As he emerged from switching into the outfit, he was handed a white rose with red tips.

"What's this for?" he asked the stylist.

"It's for you to offer to the other model." The person answered quickly before scuttling away. Adrien shrugged to himself as he started back to the spot he'd been a few minutes earlier. But as he poked through the crowd of camera people to the chosen spot, he found none other than Marinette standing and waiting nervously by the camera, looking beautiful in blue and white dress that took his breath away.

-Marinette-

How had she gotten roped into this? She'd gotten the call from Mr. Agreste's assistant that morning and somehow she'd ended up at the Eiffel Tower with clothes thrust at her and makeup plastered onto her face. The dress was beautiful and her hair had been straightened and styled, it was still several steps out of her comfort zone to be invited to _model_ after just designing for her mentor. The only thing she wished she could have changed was the fact that she was doing the shoot with Adrien. She was positioned on the edge of the railing, one arm stretched out along it, and she faced Adrien who looked as adorable as ever in a slim fitting suit and tie. He held out a white and red-tipped rose to her, a dreamy look in his eyes. The photographers ate it up, taking a burst of photos in several flashes before the stylists rushed forward and helped Marinette reposition with a pose of her hand stretching out to receive the gift. She hated having to stare at Adrien like this, because this kind of eye contact was what had gotten their tattoos going like crazy last night. Why did they need to tempt fate to repeat the occurrence?

The photographer insisted on a closer shot and the two models edged closer together at first, which received a strict rebuke from their stylists. They were practically shoved together just a few breaths apart with Adrien holding the rose between them until Marinette was instructed to put a hand on it too. The look was completed with them meeting each other's eyes and Marinette was so afraid to hold his gaze, his green eyes captivating her like they always had. She fought against tears that threatened to burst, but she continued to lock eyes with him, still wishing that the rose hadn't been white and red. Those colors made the rose represent unity, which honestly was the last thing they were right now.

Finally she was freed and allowed to go and change her clothes. Adrien had one more outfit to go, so Marinette hurriedly swapped her outfit back to her classic clothes so she could escape this place and go home. As she started towards the elevator she heard someone calling her name.

"Marinette!" She knew who it was, but that only inspired her to walk faster. He caught her anyway and she was forced to turn and look at Adrien anyway.

"I'm really sorry about all that," Adrien said genuinely and she nodded slowly.

"I really didn't know that it was going to be you," He kept talking and Marinette inched back a step and Adrien blinked as he noticed.  
"I-I won't keep you," he stammered, "I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." She nodded again in reply and turned to leave when Adrien called her back one last time.

"Oh, Marinette? Make sure you watch my father's interview in a couple hours. There's going to be some things you'll want to see."

-Adrien-

He had 30 minutes before he had to go back out and do the interview. Adrien sat in his room in his regular outfit, and he'd cleaned his face from the makeup and hairspray. Time to kill. Plagg was flying around humming with a wedge of Camembert and Adrien was trying really hard not to judge. He was stuck in a mood, and he wanted to feel something, so he sat down at the piano to try to play the song that Father always demanded, just for some extra practice, but the piano keys weren't obeying so he sighed in frustration and picked up his phone and pulled up the only song that summed up his life right now. _The moment you arrived, they built you up. The sun was in your eyes. You couldn't believe it._ Fame. He'd never wanted any of it, but yet it was the cycle he was stuck in.

 _Riches all around. You're walking, stars are on the ground. You start to believe it._ It had been easier when Mother was still around, a buffer between the resistance he gave his father and the hard life they all led. _Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you. You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do._ Without her, it was hellish. Fake smiles, fake people, fake fame, fake everything. _But nobody knows you now. When you're dying in LA._

 _And nobody owes you now. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA._ Yeah that was it. He was just dying, slowly in a decay that his father fed with each stupid photoshoot. _The power, the power, the power. Oh the power, the power, the power. Of LA._ The power that the whole high life held over him. A world he couldn't escape.

 _Nights at the chateau, trapped in your sunset bungalow. You couldn't escape it. Yeah._ The stupid gala, the stupid fashion show. _Drink of paradise. They told you put your blood on ice. You're not gonna make it._ Nobody else saw what this was doing to him. He just wished that someone else would take his place, just for a little while. _Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you. You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do._ What if for once, he could lead a normal life for a day. He'd love to have parents like Marinette's that didn't just trash his life with drama. _But nobody knows you now. When you're dying in LA. And nobody owes you now. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA._

No one could see that the great Adrien Agreste was dying, suffering in a slow decay fueled by his own father, the venerable Gabriel Agreste. _The power, the power, the power. Oh the power, the power, the power. Of LA._ Everything was wrong. As the song drifted to all acoustics, Adrien imagined his mother's arms around him, just as they'd always been when Adrien needed her. She'd always been there, just as Father had always been absent. Before long, Adrien realized he was crying, and he hastily wiped away the tears so his father wouldn't say anything. Adrien drifted to the window, looking out at the city as the song finished softly and Adrien could almost imagine hearing the birds sing from outside this prison of a home. He could almost remember what his life used to be like.


	18. Chapter 17- Good News

*****Sorry for the late update and short chapter- the next one will be better!**

Chapter 17

-Marinette-

Marinette walked home, Adrien's suggestion still floating in her head, and she tried to come up with a real reason she should watch the program. It wasn't like Adrien would suddenly declare undying affection for her on public television in an interview for his dad's fashion line. She couldn't think of anything, so she lay on her bed, finishing up homework she had and ignoring all her urges to turn on her computer and watch the interview. She was actually doing a pretty good job when she heard her mother calling.

"Marinette! Come here real quick!" Marinette put her homework to the side and complied. She started off down the stairs until she found her mother in the living room, pointing excitedly at the television.

"I'm extremely pleased with what her efforts have yielded," Gabriel Agreste was saying, "Her most recent additions to this line were exceptional," he continued, "everything she has given is increasingly better and better." The screen changed from a view of Gabriel Agreste's face to some shots of accessories Marinette had designed. Nadja Chamack continued the subject with another question,

"What are your plans with Miss Dupain-Cheng then Mr Agreste? I know you'd never allow true talent to go to waste." She asked and Mr Agreste's lip curled into a smile.

"Of course not, Nadja. But you just transitioned perfectly into my next announcement." Mr. Agreste trained his eyes to the camera and spoke.

"It is my intention to offer an official apprenticeship and position to Miss Dupain-Cheng. She has always produced excellent results and I have no doubt in my mind I will not be disappointed."

Marinette's breath caught and her mother screamed for her.

Marinette stood frozen, eyes glued to the televisions screen as Nadja asked a follow up question,

"So what will the details of this position include for Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"It will begin simply, free designing and coaching and payments for each satisfactory item she produces, but once she graduates high school and I deem her prepared, I will offer her the opportunity to begin her own line with my company, and her position will develop from there." After these words, Marinette turned out the rest of his speech, her brain trying to absorb the shock of what she'd just heard. She remained completely still until she felt both her parents' arms around her, and she could relax just a little bit amidst her raging emotions.

-Adrien-

The next question was more posed towards him.

"How did you like modeling your father's new line? There were a lot of new outfits and styles that we've never seen you do before." Nadja finished and the cameras all turned on his face. So he played the part he was called on to play so often.

"It was a great experience this time around. I know sometimes I get really used to modeling because I've been doing it this long, but this show had some new spark to it." Adrien answered neutrally earning the slightest of a nod from his father.

"Did you have a favorite outfit?" Nadja asked.

"Definitely the Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired outfit that finished off the show. It was well executed and just a worthy tribute to Paris's superheros. I admire them a lot." Adrien answered, and his father gave another short movement of approval.

"I'm truly very proud of how well Adrien performed," Mr. Agreste cut in, "And I'm sure everyone will enjoy the pictures from this morning's photoshoot in the next issue as the line is more widely available." Adrien fell silent as his father gave the notion that the interview was pretty much over. Nadja also picked up the cue. Only a couple more questions were asked, and then the cameras were finally turned off and Adrien was free.

He wandered up to his room and no sooner had he sat down on the couch when Plagg came zooming out of his jacket.

"I guess Hawkmoth didn't like what someone said, because he's been busy." He brandished Adrien's phone where Alya was live-streaming a new villain leaping across the rooftops. He didn't see Ladybug on the scene yet, but he knew his lady would be there soon.

"Well, we better get on it," Adrien grinned and the little black cat sighed.

"I just wish I got a cheese break before we went nuts again," He whined but Adrien shook his head and called, "Plagg, claws out!" The transformation was quick and Chat Noir took off out Adrien's window and leapt into action, finding the akumatized in a series of apartment buildings nearby the university. Chat kept his distance and observed first. The akumatized was a young man in a meshed suit of dark colors. A belt around his hips was equipped with what looked like deadly sharp ninja stars and in his hand he fingered another as he glanced at the sidewalks anxiously.

"Where did she go?" he hissed to himself and Chat Noir perked his ears to listen closer. The akuma snarled and started off again, patrolling the rooftops but staring at the streets, clearly looking for something. . or someone.

 ****Be back soon guys- I have a crazy life rn, I just found out that my old crush's best friend likes me. I'm trying to figure everything out, but I'll update soon. I have big plans for the next chapter! Stay miraculous!**


	19. Chapter 18- Razor Sharp Rose

******Here's that update. Whatever you do don't panic!**

Chapter 18

-Ladybug-

This villain was way more violent than a lot of the others they'd encountered. His ninja stars were all over, the trail of his destruction left behind in his wake. Ladybug had already found three of his victims pierced with his stars left behind bleeding. They were all some of his friends that had managed to betray him in some way. None of them were dead, but if this took too long, they would experience that being brought back from the dead with the Miraculous cure. Ladybug didn't want them to face that kind of trauma. She spied the villain twirling another spiny ninja star as he stood overlooking the streets until he suddenly took off again, bounding across the rooftops, clearly on the hunt for something.

Ladybug leapt after him from a distance, not ready to engage herself just yet. There was no way she wanted to run that sort of risk without Chat. She followed, keeping him within her vision as she surveyed the scene. What made him go so ballistic? Her thoughts weighed in possible solutions, but her thought process was interrupted with a voice at her side.

"Hello, m'lady. Looks like we've got someone particularly sharp in our hands today." Chat punned and she tried not to sigh as she faced her partner as they continued after the runaway villain.

"Hey, Chat. What do we know about this guy?" Chat's answer was almost immediate.

"He's looking for a girl. I don't know how obsessed he is with her- love or hate, but he's after some girl. I've gotten a look at all those stars and I don't want to meet him in a dark alley."

"Excellent," Ladybug answered,

"I've gathered similar intel. I ran into three of his friends that he got to first, but none of them were able to tell me why he's so upset. If we don't hurry, they're going to have PTSD from dying and then coming back." Chat nodded in understanding before he looked forward to check up on the villain, but his cheery face paled.

"He's gone."

"Lovely to see you both," Said a sharp and cold voice behind them, "Please tell me you've finally finished your chit-chat session. I'm a very busy man on a mission." Ladybug cursed to herself as she and Chat wheeled around to find the akumatized young man slinging a ninja star on his finger, and his eyes looking them up and down like target practice.

-Chat Noir-

The first volley they were both lucky enough to dodge all of the razor-sharp projectiles, all of the ninja stars impaling the roof tiles and chimneys behind them. The akuma snarled in frustration before sending another row of the sharp stars flying at them. Chat deflected them with his staff, and sent then back towards the villain. He stepped to the side easily and sent yet another volley.

"Nice try you stupid cat," he snarled, "But you'll need more than a stick to prevent you from Razor Sharp!" With that he started to leave again, and begin a chase, but Razor Sharp's eyes drifted to the street and his eyes widened, then squeezed to slits with a snarl. He'd found his target.

Chat looked down and saw Razor Sharp flying at a young lady who was sitting calmly on a park bench, flipping through a book. She had soft brown hair and hazel eyes, and her face seemed to light up as she immersed herself in the book. That smile might not last much longer.

"Jessica!" Razor Sharp bellowed from the rooftop before jumping off and landing with a thud in front of her. The girl looked up from her book in horror at the figure in front of her.

"Who- what's going on?" She asked bewildered and Razor Sharp smirked.

"That was the last time you'll tear someone apart like you did to me!" He scowled and the girl only looked even more confused. Chat turned to Ladybug and they both agreed with a single glance. Something could go horribly wrong here. They both jumped down and landed on opposite sides of the villain and he shot a glance at either of them before resuming his threatenings.

"Those messages you sent- cruelty you couldn't bring yourself to say to my face!" he spat and Jessica's face contorted in misunderstanding.

"What-what are you talking about?" She asked, "If you're really James, I never sent you anything like that. I told you on Friday that I loved you, and now you're-you're." She sputtered, but Razor Sharp didn't want to hear it. He flung a spike at her and Chat leapt forward and deflected the blow with his staff. Razor Sharp fired more spikes and Chat spun his staff and knocked all of them to the side and Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the akuma's hand and pulled it back from throwing another star. But the yo-yo string slipped, and she pulled too hard. The ninja star slid from Razor Sharp's fingers and went flying straight at Ladybug. The small, spiked star came straight at her and she tried to dodge and her hands flew upward to protect her face, trying to pull her yo-yo back to form her shield, but there just wasn't time. The ninja star buried itself in her left hand, right beside where her soulmate mark lay.

-Ladybug-

There was so much blood. She gripped her hand, flinching hard in pain. The star had to come out. She had to finish this battle. Faintly in the background, she heard Chat's screaming voice, but as Ladybug glanced up, she saw Chat still standing in front of Jessica, fighting to keep Razor Sharp from hurting her too. She looked down at her fresh wound and slowly pulled out the star, trying to ignore the screaming, stinging pain in her hand. The cut was deep and her suit was peeling away from her skin from the tear, revealing a corner of her soulmate mark. Her heart thudded in her chest from fear. She couldn't allow herself to be revealed. This had to end soon. Gathering her strength, Ladybug got to her feet and with her right hand, she flung her yo-yo into the sky calling, "Lucky Charm!" A polka-dotted rose fell into her good hand and looking around furiously, the plan unfolded for her immediately. She tried to step forward, but her feet grew unsteady and she fell forward, crumpling to her knees with her bleeding hand and the rose still clutched in her right hand.

"Chat!" She called as loudly as she could and looked up to meet his eyes. He saw her pained expression and in his eyes, Ladybug saw his sympathy and worry. He snatched up Jessica and managed to land Razor Sharp with a good hard hit before he ran over to her side. He put down Jessica quickly and started to pick up her hand to look at it, but Ladybug drew it away hastily.

"No! You can't look! It shows my soulmate mark, and if you see it, it could ruin everything!" Chat grew still as though his words froze him.

"I'll be fine," She insisted, "But I need your help." She sat up while Razor Sharp was still down and turned to Jessica.

"I'm told to give you this." She said, "It says you know what to do with it. Is that true?" She asked. Jessica nodded and took the rose as she climbed to her feet.

"I've got this, Ladybug." She assured the wounded hero and moved to where Razor Sharp was climbing to his feet.

"James," She said gently, "I never sent those messages. I would never say such things about you. Why didn't you take me seriously?" She asked. Razor Sharp shook his head in disbelief.  
"They said you didn't love me anymore. That's why I had to take them down."

"No, James. It's okay." Jessica soothed and held out the rose to him, "Do you remember when you gave me one of these and we kissed by the Seine?" She asked. Razor Sharp seemed to calm down and listen.

"Yeah. I remember that."

"I still feel the same way every time I see your face," She answered him and slowly he touched the rose's petals with his fingers.

"You. .do?" He asked, still uneasy.

"Of course." She glowed, stepping forward and making her move, pressing her lips to Razor Sharp's, taking something from his hands and letting it fall to the ground where it shattered, the akuma bursting out. Neither Ladybug or Chat Noir moved just yet, instead, Chat turned to Ladybug, sadness in his eyes.  
"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Slowly, Ladybug felt her tattoo ignite with color like fire, and she looked down at the corner of it that was visible through her torn suit and glimpsed the bright red petals.


	20. Chapter 19 Crazy Communication

******Here's an update! Hope you like it- it might stress you out a little bit.**

Chapter 19

-Chat Noir-

He could see something peeking out through the gash in her suit, but she defended the wound intensely, so there was no way he was going to push her boundary there. Ladybug got to her feet, her eyes wincing in pain and her cheeks turning pink as she hid her left hand from sight. Chat had felt the tattoo burn for him too, and only she knew what color it had turned for both of them. That was her secret. Sigh. Just another secret for Ladybug to keep. She swung her yo-yo and captured the akuma and started to step towards Razor Sharp/James and Jessica to retrieve the rose. But as soon as Chat turned to look at them, it was clear they were having a moment. James was cradling Jessica's face in his hands, murmuring words that Chat guessed were apologies and Jessica's face was streaked with tears. The lucky charm's rose was still in Jessica's hands and she clung to it like her lifeline. Chat was familiar with that feeling.

Slowly Jessica and James parted and Jessica surrendered the rose to Ladybug as she glanced at the heroine's bloodied hand in need of healing and both she and Chat's weariness. Ladybug hefted it in her good hand and gave it a good toss into the air calling,

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Chat watched as the magical ladybugs swarmed over Ladybug's hand, stitching up her suit and bringing immediate relief to her hand as the pain disappeared from her face. But with that pain, all of Chat's hopes vanished, the truth flying away with the ladybugs. He turned to his partner and she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for understanding Chat. I'm glad I can trust you." But her words, meant to heal his hidden wounds just made them sting.

Watching her go hurt especially more today and Chat waved even after she disappeared from sight. He hurried back home to his room and collapsed on the couch, preparing himself for Plagg's teasing. But the kwami didn't tease this time.

"I know it's hard." Plagg said gently, not even whining for cheese. He slipped away himself and returned with the morsel.

"I wanted you to ask her what it was too." He said, and Adrien just put his head in his hands. The tiny god of destruction could only watch as his holder, the very best he'd ever had, folded to his emotions and he slid off the couch, falling to his knees and holding his face as he doubled over with sobs. He'd tried so hard to be strong for Ladybug and to be hers if she wanted him, but this was all just too much. Now he was just dying in Paris, forgotten in his room by everybody except the black cheese vacuum. The only person that really knew his name.

-Marinette-

Detransforming in her room and checking her phone immediately bombarded her with what seemed to be a thousand texts from Alya, all of their friends and an email of congratulations from Miss Bustier and even Ms. Mendeleev. After she'd disappeared to go and fight the akuma, she found a plate of 'we're so proud of you cookies' her parents had left. Adrien had been right. It was an announcement worth watching, but she was still haunted by the fact that he'd chosen to warn her about it rather than just waiting for her to find out by herself. It puzzled her. She set to work answering texts and emails and snacking on cookies with Tiki, but she didn't get very far. After about 10 minutes, she heard her mother's footsteps up the stairs to her room brandishing a fancy envelope that had just been delivered.

A personal note from Mr. Agreste was the first thing inside:

Miss Dupain-Cheng:

Enclosed is a copy of the contract I am willing to offer you. Rather than surprise you with terms and confusing additions tomorrow, I offer you this copy to look over with your parents tonight to ensure that it suits your desires for your future in fashion. I plan on seeing you tomorrow after school in my home for the official signing of the contract and your first assignment. Please let me know tomorrow morning if there are any potential issues in the contract that you find.

Sincerely,

Gabriel Agreste.

Honestly Marinette wasn't sure her brain could take any more of this. She pulled out the thicker piece of paper behind the note and skimmed through it. Looked good. The classic kind of contract to get an aspiring designer into the world. Mr. Agreste was generous.

"Can I take a look?" her mother asked. Marinette handed over the page and her mother walked off slowly down the stairs reading to go show her husband leaving her daughter standing all by herself in her room to take it all in again. As soon as she was gone, Tiki zoomed out of hiding.

"This is really good news Marinette! Your dreams are finally coming true- you're going to be a real designer for Mr. Agreste!" She squeaked excitedly. Marinette blushed a little as Tiki sat herself in Marinette's palm.

"Yeah, it's so surreal that this is all happening!" Marinette gushed, but she didn't get to finish the thought, because her phone sprang alive with a call from Alya.

"Marinette, you have got to come tonight! Luka, Juleka, Ivan, and Rose just announced they're doing a surprise concert tonight and me and the girls are trying to figure out what they're announcing at the end! They have a big surprise planned, but nobody knows what it is! You've got to be there!" She insisted. Marinette hesitated a moment, but shrugged it off. There was no point in missing her friends perform again.

"Sure, I'll see you there!" She answered and Alya hung up satisfied. Checking her watch, Marinette saw that she only had about an hour before she'd have to get going, so she hurried downstairs for a bite to eat.

-Adrien-

Natalie walked into his room with a single paper and her usual passive face.

"Your father said he wanted you to read over the original copy of Marinette's contract before it gets signed tomorrow night." No other explanation. Feeling puzzled, Adrien silently accepted the paper and read through it. The classic designer's contract with loyalty guarantees and a good starting salary. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary until the last paragraph:

This position at _Gabriel_ may require a personal sacrifice for the good of the company and public outlook. You may be asked to not only model with Adrien Agreste, but should it be asked of you, you may enter a public relationship with him if requested by Gabriel Agreste himself if additional advertising is required. This term is to be expected with little notice.

Adrien put the paper down slowly, then picked it back up again before it truly hit him.

He was going to date Marinette.


	21. Chapter 20-Ships Sail

Chapter 20

-Marinette-

With a croissant in hand, she hurried off down the street, making sure Tiki was in her bag with a couple cookies in case she was out late. She nearly sprinted down the streets as she reached the Seine, looking up and down for the Liberty. She snatched another bite as she spotted it a few hundred yards away. Marinette slowed to a walk and caught her breath as she walked up the gangplank and waved hi to everyone. She was actually one of the first to arrive. She spotted Alya next to Nino talking to Ivan and Mylene. They were all grilling Ivan for any sort of hints for the big reveal at the end of the concert. Juleka and Rose were whispering to each other as they set up the gear. Alix was chilling with Kim and Max, and none of them seemed to know what was going on.

But in the middle of it, Luka sat alone with his guitar in his lap, tuning it to perfection like Marinette knew he did. The moment she saw him, her memories flashed back to their kind of a date before it had all been ruined trying to get ice cream. Her tattoo had been going crazy for him, turning pink constantly. Impulsively she looked down at it wondering two things: how her hand had been sliced almost to the bone by a ninja star not two hours ago and yet her hand looked the epitome of healthy and second how it had turned red for Adrien and Chat Noir. That was impossible. It had to be broken or something, because she'd seen Adrien and Chat Noir in the same place during Gorizilla, so they couldn't possibly be the same person. Throwing her personal worries aside, she walked over to Alya.

"Any clues at all?" She whispered to her bestie, but the young reporter shook her head disappointedly. Marinette looked around at the band members. Everyone seemed pretty happy and perky, so it was definitely a good surprise. The only one that seemed pretty emotionless was Luka. He was still fiddling with his guitar, as if he was nervous for once to perform. The group didn't come together yet, and Marinette checked her phone seeing that they were all running late. But soon enough, Marinette saw why. After 5 more minutes, Adrien and Kagami arrived together, which earned them a couple of whispers and funny looks. But soon enough, the band members all drifted to the stage and picked up their instruments. Everyone else took their seats and Marinette wanted to punch Alya as she conveniently sat next to Nino and made Adrien sit on the other side of Marinette. As Adrien sat beside her, he whispered in her ear gently,  
"Do you still not want to talk about it?" His tone wasn't pushy or desperate but Marinette was too confused to enter that conversation again.

"Not yet," She answered in the same whisper and he nodded and turned back towards the stage to watch their friends perform.

-Adrien-

She still wasn't ready. Ladybug wasn't either. It looked like no secrets would be shared today- no elephants acknowledged and cleared up. Adrien's life was destined to be eternally confusing. Rose stepped forward to the microphone and started up the event in her high pitched voice.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to our last-minute performance tonight! We will be making our band announcement at the end. We'd like to start off with one of our classics that we played at the music festival a while back!" She stepped away from the microphone and turned to the rest of the band and all together they started playing and Rose sang in her deep-throated voice, " I LOVE UNICORNS!" and other lyrics Adrien couldn't quite decipher. At one point his eyes drifted to Kagami in confusion still wondering why she'd asked him to walk with her there. He didn't know she even pretended to like this kind of music. Adrien didn't consider the hard rock type to be Kagami's 'type'. But to each their own.

After the first ear-bursting song, Adrien waited eagerly for more. More hard rock and bopping lyrics with more substance than unicorns greeted his ears and he wasn't disappointed in coming. To his left, Marinette was still nodding her head in time to the music and as Adrien scanned the band members, he half expected Luka to still be training his blue eyes on Marinette as he'd done at previous performances, but this time, his eyes stayed closed most of the time, like he was thinking as he played. He didn't need to see his guitar to play, the movements were too natural for him from hours of practice. As the songs played on, the music slowed to a stop and Rose returned to the microphone.  
"Thanks again for coming and listening to us. We'd like to end with an abridged version of 'Can't Help Falling In Love' done by Luka and myself in duet parts."

This had to be good. The band started slow and Luka and Juleka gently plucked the strings on their guitars as Rose started the classic first verse.

" _Wise men say. . .only fools rush in. . .but I can't help, falling in love with you._ " Rose began singing and Adrien felt a rush spread over him as the words seeped into him and Juleka joined Rose in the back vocals.

" _Oh shall I stay. . .would it be a sin? Oh if I can't help falling in love with you?_ " Marinette was swaying with her eyes closed next to him and Adrien wanted to hug her and tell him how sorry he was for letting her down.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be. . "_ The girls sang, but then the acoustics stretched a moment closer and Luka stepped up to the mike.

" _I thought I knew. . What I had to do. . .But then you came, and I fell in love with you."_ His voice was deep and rich and beside him, Marinette's breath caught a little and she tensed in the slightest. Then Rose and Luka sang together in harmony as the band started to slow.

" _Take my hand. . .take my whole life too. . .for I can't help. . .falling in love with you."_ The music was soft and Luka finished with his lone voice, " _Oh, oh. . for I, I can't help. . .falling in love. . with. . .you._ "

-Marinette-

As the song ended and the bandmembers relaxed, Marinette finally realized how much she'd been crying and hastily wiped her tears away. Adrien reached for her hand, and this time she didn't pull away. He gave it a quick squeeze and let it go again and then they all started clapping as Luka and Rose walked to the microphone.

"We made this abridgment for the people in our hearts that we couldn't help falling in love with. We'd like to make these public now." Rose squeaked as she hugged Juleka.  
"I sing for you Juleka!" She announced and everyone clapped as Ivan made his way to the microphone,

"When I hear those words, I think only of you Mylene." He blushed nervously as she put a hand to her heart. Then Luka stepped forward.

"There was just one person I couldn't help falling in love with. . " He stopped to smile, "And it's you Kagami."

 *******THE SHIPS MUST SAIL. IMPENDING REVEAL Y'ALL**


	22. Chapter 21 Clearing Things Up

Chapter 21

-Marinette-

That caught her off guard. She'd prepared herself for an awkward confession from Luka, but she guessed that he'd finally moved on to someone else. But she felt better when she saw Alya and Nino balk at the news as well. Kagami slowly got to her feet, and for once she didn't look cold and shut up, but actually glowing and happy. She stepped towards the stage and Luka urged her on with his eyes and she stepped into his arms and their lips met. Marinette didn't even try to stop herself, she immediately started clapping and cheering and her enthusiasm was copied and the rest of their friends joined in. Everyone stood as the couple separated and Luka murmured something sweet to Kagami that neither of them could hear and Marinette glanced Kagami's soulmate mark turning a brilliant red and Luka stroking it gently.

All around her were couples: Alya and Nino, Mylene and Ivan, Juleka and Rose, and now Luka and Kagami. To avoid some of the awkwardness, she moved to talk with Alix, Kim, and Max who were the only people not really pairing up. Kim was telling her about a sports game he'd watched and obsessing over the details while Max calculated stats for it in his head. Alix was rolling her eyes and mimicking Kim's intense faces when Marinette heard footsteps behind her and a sinking in her stomach as she turned and tried to greet Adrien as normally as possible.

"Oh, hi Adrien! Did you enjoy the concert?" She asked as casual as she could to give away nothing in front of their friends.

"Yeah, I thought it was really sweet." Adrien answered with a smile he seemed to strain a little bit before turning to the rest of the group. Kim and Max seemed pretty oblivious, but Alix was giving them a 'Seriously?' look. Marinette just smiled nervously but Alix shook her head before she dropped the bomb.

"Honestly you two. You need to just suck it up and date. It's so blatantly obvious that you like each other. It's time you acknowledged it and did something about it."

-Adrien-

"Um, I think I've got to go. . ." Marinette didn't even try to make an excuse to cover up what had just happened for Kim and Max, she just turned on her heel and hurried off the boat across the gangplank. He watched her for a second, shocked at what Alix had said and the nervous reaction it had produced from Marinette.

"Ahem!" Alix coughed and all three boys turned to her, but she was glaring daggers at Adrien.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" She accused and Adrien flashed her a sheepish smile before obeying. He hurried across the gangplank after her, and looking down the street, he saw her speed-walking down the edge of the Seine. He started to run so he could catch up, but he didn't call after her in case that inspired her more to run away.

He was only a few feet away when he finally called her name.

"Marinette." She stiffened a moment, but submitted and turned around quickly.

"Adrien, isn't Alix wrong?" She sputtered, beating him to any sort of punch he could have tried.

"I-I" He started to answer, but Marinette couldn't stop herself.

"Adrien, I still don't want to talk about this! It's just so awkward and weird and I-I can't help but wonder if somehow our soulmate marks are broken- because it doesn't make sense that I'm getting red for you and then a couple hours it's red for Chat! I don't know how to handle this because it looks like there's two of you and then you turned me down and I can't figure out my jumbled emotions and-"

"Wait, did you say you got the red rose for Chat and me?" Adrien asked confused.

"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense!" Marinette blubbered on, "I mean, how can I be meant to be with two different people, especially when I have no idea if you'll ever reciprocate my feelings?"

"Hold on," Adrien said trying to calm her down, "It's not like that. Nothing's wrong with your soulmate mark." Marinette just looked at him confused.

"What?"

"It's because you have just one soulmate," Adrien tried to explain.

"No, it's Chat Noir and then you. Those are two people!" Marinette insisted.

"No-" Adrien started, but Marinette wouldn't let him finish, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Adrien. You're really nice and I get it that you want to solve this problem for me, but it's not your job. I can fix my own issues." She argued and started hurrying off again. Adrien sighed exasperated as he ran after her again.

"Marinette!" He called, "It's something different now." She stopped and turned again and actually listened as he spilled the beans.

"The contract from my father. Did you read through it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I skimmed it and it looked fine to me." She answered and Adrien felt himself pink a little.

"Well, in the last paragraph, my dad doesn't say it directly, but it says that we're going to- um date."

-Marinette-

"What? It does?" She asked, mind-boggled. Adrien nodded to her, but he didn't look disappointed.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked her gently.

"I-I guess so. . ." She stammered nervously, but Adrien smiled just as awkwardly as she felt.

"I-I honestly don't want to tell my father no." Adrien stumbled a little in his words, and Marinette blushed.  
"So, you do kinda care. . ?" She asked shyly. Adrien nodded,

"I'd rather date you than pretty much anyone else. You're really good at impressing my father and almost nothing impresses him, yet you do it literally every time." Marinette blushed even harder and she felt her tattoo slowly starting to prickle and she looked down at her hand nervously to see the red starting to appear.

Adrien smiled and he held up his matching red rose.

"You sure you don't want me to clear something up?" He asked softly with a mysterious smile.  
"Well, I guess. . .you do seem pretty anxious to tell me." Marinette laughed softly. Adrien smiled and took a step closer that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Marinette. You only have one soulmate. . " He started and this time she didn't try to stop his words, "And I know, because I'm Chat Noir."

Marinette passed out and almost hit the ground when Adrien caught her.

 ******Sorry bout the cliffhanger. It's stressing me out too. What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know! Look for an update Sunday!**


	23. Chapter 22 The Reveal

*****Okay everyone: Here we are. #Adrienette**

Chapter 22

-Adrien-

She was going to be okay. . .hopefully. He hoped that the burden he'd just put on her with his identity wasn't going to tear them apart. He shook her a little bit in his lap where she was still out. Marinette stirred a little bit, so he shook her one more time.

"Marinette?" Adrien called to her, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Marinette slowly opened her big blue eyes that quickly became wide with fear.

"Did I just-?" She sputtered and Adrien nodded gently.

"It's okay, I kinda threw something big on you too." He said sheepishly and she smiled weakly. Adrien eased her to her feet but kept a grip on her hands because she was still unsteady.

"Maybe we should sit down." Adrien suggested, pointing to the closest unoccupied bench and they made their way over and they both seated themselves. Marinette seemed like she was still in shock and recovering her wits. They were silent for a couple minutes before Adrien finally spoke.  
"I trust you Marinette. That's why I told you. But no one else knows. . . not even Ladybug." He said carefully and by this point, Marinette was turning to look at him. She seemed to be studying his face as though to find proof that he was really Chat Noir.

"Are you. . disappointed?" Adrien asked, letting her hear the fear behind his voice, but Marinette cracked a small smile.

"I couldn't be happier." She answered a little too quickly and Adrien felt a pang of confusion in him. What did she mean by that? He guessed his confusion showed because Marinette smiled slyly.

"Do you mind if I throw some big news on you too?" She asked. Adrien didn't know what she could possibly be talking about.

"Uh, sure?" he answered, still not getting what she hinted at.

"The person you and I have looked for this whole time has been right in front of us," She started and Adrien felt the tension building and anxiety welling up in his throat.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Marinette smiled shyly one last time before he saw a hint of fear cross her face.

"What I mean is- I'm Ladybug." She finished, and Adrien's eyes widened and he felt his breath run short as he realized that he was looking at his Ladybug, no longer hidden from his gaze.

"I-Is it really you?" He stammered, reaching for the side of her face to see the earrings that gave her her definitive look. She nodded slowly, and pulled away the tousle of hair that covered her disguised miraculous. Adrien couldn't believe it. All along, his Ladybug had been in the seat just behind him in school, right at his side as one of his friends. Shocked and in wonder, Adrien searched her face just as she had to his face. Her bluebell eyes had been there all along, her dark hair in its pigtails always at his side.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked the same question he had, with the same fear in her mind. But Adrien shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips.

"How could I ever be?" He almost laughed.

"I've loved you since the day we met, and I knew I would always love you for who you were beneath the mask. That's what makes you the perfect hero." Adrien breathed, taking her left hand in his, and as he touched it, both his left hand and hers both burst into life with the brightest red they'd seen since the ball.

As Adrien looked down at his own hand, the one word that made it so unique was lighting up with the rest of the tattoo, unlike it usually did. His eyes drifted to Marinette's tattoo and he saw both the words he and his classmates had watched appear but a third figure appeared by the third leaf on her rose- a ladybug. As if he needed more proof.

"You have a ladybug," He smiled, letting his joy enrich his once-worried voice. Her head snapped up from her hand.

"You can see it?" She asked bewildered. Adrien nodded.

"That's crazy. Nobody but me and Tikki have ever been able to see it." She exclaimed and Adrien didn't respond, but held out his own left hand.

"What do you see?" He asked. She studied it for only a moment before she answered him.

"I didn't know you had a word." She answered, "I've never seen it before."

"No one else has either." Adrien smiled softly, and it was Marinette's turn to smile.

"That's amazing," She gushed for him, her fear dissolving and the moment between them grew.

"Adrien?" She asked, and Adrien was enthralled to hear his name on her lips with their spilled secret now behind them.

"Yes, m'lady?" He answered.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked, still holding out her tattoo to his gaze.

"Not exactly," He almost teased and she glowed with a smile that made Adrien's heart hurt.

"Well I guess I have to show you." She answered.

-Marinette-

He was an open book to her now. They knew the secret, so what was there left to do but make good of it? As she started to lean forward, Adrien/Chat got the idea and followed suite and within a moment, their lips met for the first time they both remembered and the feeling was bliss. Chat and Ladybug had finally released their secrets and the slow burn of Adrien was starting to become. Marinette tried not to pass out as she realized she was kissing her long-time crush Adrien Agreste. But she shook away her panic as he placed a hand on the side of her face, grabbing her hand with his free one. It was amazing to be with him, to know that she trusted him, and loved him without realizing, and she poured these emotions into their kiss. After a short time, they both slowly pulled away and Adrien's green eyes were dancing.

"That was perfect, m'lady."

Adrien was starting to lean forward for more when they both heard an ear-splitting  
"AQGHK!" from a few feet away that forced them apart almost instantaneously. They both jolted to the side and Marinette found herself the recipient of the most hateful glare she had ever seen Chloe Bourgeois give.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, DUPAIN-CHENG?!" Chloe's voice was hard and sharp as the ninja star Marinette had recently been impaled with, but Marinette wasn't afraid of Chloe right now.

"What does it look like?" She answered sweetly, and relished the shade of red Chloe's face burned to. Ladybug had never stood down from Chloe. Why should Marinette do so now?

 **Hope you liked the Adrienette scene until Chloe decides to step in- thx for all the reviews and suggestions! Look for another update soon!**


	24. Chapter 23- Standing Up

Chapter 23

-Adrien-

"Chloe-" Adrien started to say to get her to calm down, but Marinette cut him off.

"So what, Chloe?!" She burst, a cool expression dancing across her face.  
"So what if I kiss Adrien, so what if he didn't choose you for a reason you can't understand! If you could open your eyes instead of squinting and fixating on yourself, I think you'd see a lot more than your one lane perspective!" Adrien looked from Marinette's confident gaze to Chloe's red face, her glossed pink lips pursing into an angry pout.

"I just want Adrien to have someone better than a wanna be," Chloe spat tightly, but Marinette seemed unaffected by Chloe's words. Adrien however was.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Adrien snapped and both girls turned to him, Marinette with pink flushed cheeks and Chloe with her burning cheeks still.

"What -?" Chloe started but Adrien held up a hand.

"We've visited this over and over, Chloe." Adrien went on, "You are so unkind to everyone and that's the only thing that's utterly ridiculous." He watched her face tighten as she tried to think of something to say back.

"You're not serious are you?" She asked, almost afraid. But Adrien didn't plan on backing down.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked back.

"Adrien," Gosh for once she hadn't called him Adrikins, "Since we were kids we've been best friends, why are you changing that now?" She begged to know, and Adrien tried not to sigh as he answered her.

"Chloe, we've always been friends. But it's time for you to see that we're not going to be anything more than friends." Chloe was silent at this, but looked up at Adrien one last time.  
"Really?" She pleaded, and Adrien nodded firmly, putting on the serious face he'd inherited from his father. Chloe took a step away, then another, taking one final glance at the pair on the bench before turning tail and fleeing in tears. But as Adrien turned and watched her go, he saw her run right into Kim, who engulfed her in a hug. She wouldn't be alone.

Adrien turned back to Marinette who was still watching Chloe's disappearing form.

"That was really amazing," She smiled, "I thought I was going to always be one of the only people standing up to Chloe. I'm really glad you've made that clear with her."

"Me too. It wouldn't have been any fun with her draping herself all over me when I have you to think about," Adrien answered, and Marinette's cheeks pinked again. She looked away with her big bluebell eyes before they drifted back to him.  
"Really?" She asked, and Adrien's answer was easy for him to say.

"Before I knew you, you were all I thought about: at night, at home, during school. There was scarcely time you weren't on my mind. I didn't fall in love with your looks or abilities. I just wanted to know the girl who was always picking me up when I was down. Turns out, she was always within reach." Adrien gushed, still gazing at Marinette's face, where a couple tiny streams were making their way down her cheeks.

"Even more so now," He answered gently, and she met his eyes and he reached a hand up, brushing away her tears.

-Marinette-

"How am I supposed to regain composure with that kind of speech?" Marinette half-laughed, and Adrien's smile was more contagious than ever. She felt a nudge at her side, and Tiki emerged from her clutch with a little more difficulty, the latch had gotten stuck.

"You guys are just too cute," She giggled and on cue, the tiny kwami that Marinette recognized to be Plagg came out of Adrien's jacket.

"Well you knuckleheads finally figured it out, huh?" he teased, but before Marinette or Adrien could defend themselves, Tiki flew forward and gave him a nice hard slap right across his cheek.

"Ack!" Plagg cried out dramatically, "Easy, Tiki! They were so dumb!" He defended, but fell silent as Tiki raised her arm to whack him again. Marinette couldn't help but let out a busting laugh. Tiki turned back to her holder,

"Sorry about that, but it's my job to keep him in line."

"I'm glad that you both finally know now," Tiki sighed as they looked out at the setting sun as the stars started to appear.

"It was so hard not to tell either of you once we figured it out," Plagg moaned, still watching his words because Tiki was still nearby.

"But I'm glad you didn't," Adrien mused, and both kwamis flashed him a slight look.

"Well, I preferred it this way. It was more _real._ " He said and no one could find an argument with that. After a few more minutes of peace and quiet, Marinette's phone rang and as she pulled it out, she answered Alya's call.  
"Hey, Alya." She answered cheerfully, but the reporter bombarded her with questions immediately.

"Where are you Marinette? What did Alix say that made you leave? She won't tell anyone, but are you okay? Adrien's gone too-"

"Alya, I'm fine!" Marinette insisted, "Adrien's with me right now, we were. . .talking." She finished and the reporter was pacified.

"Oooh! Ask him if he wants to grab a bite to eat, Nino and I are starving. Meet me back at the Couffaines in 5?"  
"Sure." Marinette answered, and quickly hung up.

Adrien looked up at her as she put her phone away.

"Alya wants to know if we want to get some food, you up for it?" She asked.

"Sure, my father hasn't called yet." Adrien answered.

"Really?" Marinette answered, wondering how that had ended up.

"I turned off my phone so he couldn't." Adrien answered and Marinette cracked a smile, knowing that he really hadn't. They both got up and started off back toward the Couffaines and Marinette tried not to act surprised as Adrien reached for her hand. They were quiet again until Adrien spoke.  
"I don't want my lady to get away from me, so Marinette, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, and Marinette could hear the smile on his words. No way in the world she was turning this down. Because even though he had rejected her on her birthday, he'd only done it because he was holding out for her. He was her soulmate.

"Why would I ever say no?" She answered, and they needed no more words, because their tattoos spoke them for them.

 *****Just some Adrienette fluff to tide you over- the plot will thicken! Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Look for an update in a few days!**


	25. Chapter 24 Pizza Plans

Chapter 24

-Adrien-

She was real, more now than ever. As the Liberty came back into view, Adrien spotted Nino and Alya standing next to the gangplank whispering intensely as they watched Chloe hugging Kim and Sabrina watching worriedly from the sideline. But their attention snapped away as they glimpsed Adrien and Marinette walking up and holding hands. Alya's face was smug and excited, and Nino looked happy but confused.

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Alya asked with that knowing pitch in her voice. Marinette blushed a bright red next to him, so Adrien answered for them both.

"I followed her down the street a little bit. We talked and kissed a little bit. I kind of asked her to be my girlfriend." He said casually. **(Anyone get my Heroes of Olympus reference here :))**

"You what?!" Alya burst and Nino looked even more confused, but Marinette's pink cheeks gave them both away.

"I can't believe this," Alya said, throwing her hands up a bit, brandishing her phone, "My ship has sailed!" She gushed and pushed them next to each other and stepped back and snapped a quick photo, and within thirty seconds, the picture of the two of them with '#Adrienette' across it was posted and shared from Alya's account with 10 reshares in the first minute.

"Should we get going?" Adrien asked, still clutching Marinette's hand like a lifeline, "Cause I don't know how long my dad's gonna let me stay out of the house, even if he knows that I'm with Marinette." Marinette blushed hard again, still keeping her silence, and Alya was grinning like mad.

"Then we should definitely go get food, like now." Alya insisted and almost pushed them all off into the street.

"Wait, where are we going?" Nino asked, and Adrien piped in.

"Can we go somewhere with food I don't usually get?" He begged and the other three exchanged knowing looks, before Marinette answered.

"Of course, Adrien. Where do you want to go?" She asked and Adrien only had to think for a minute before he asked,

"Can we get pizza? I've only had it once, and it's soooo good!" Adrien begged, and there was no telling him no.

They found the nearest pizza parlor and walked in and were seated almost immediately right near the window, but it took a minute for their server to get there. They were already making jokes and teasing each other when the voice of their server finally snapped them back into reality.

"Hi, my name is Lilian and I'll be your server for this evening."

Adrien knew that voice. And he knew Marinette, Nino and Alya did too. They all looked up and saw a not-very-disguised Lila Rossi in an apron and visor matching her red polo shirt, trying not to throw a look of contempt at Marinette.

"Are you really the server?" Marinette asked, suddenly defensive. Lila rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Of course, silly! Did you think I'd be here if I didn't?" She teased, but Adrien caught the discreet blow as Lila shifted her feet and managed to get a step closer to Adrien. But everybody noticed.

"What are you doing?" Nino said, the most accusing he'd been all night. Lila tried to disguise her next movement toward Adrien with her giggly reaction.

"What do you mean? I'm just taking a step closer to all of my friends! What can I get you for drinks?" She said, trying to diffuse the question again. Marinette spoke up first,

"I'd like some water, Lila. And would you mind stepping away from my boyfriend?"

Lila froze for a minute, before she recollected herself again, and writing something on her paper.

"So you definitely want water, but you'll definitely need that to cool you down." She muttered that last bit under her breath.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked, "And by the way, when did this happen?" Alya stepped up next,

"Coke for me, and you're not that late. I'm guessing you just haven't checked your phone recently." Lila didn't even try to stop herself, she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and opened it, staring in disbelief at the photo Alya had posted.

"Sorry guys," She said, "But I need a minute." She turned on her heel and nearly ran from them and Nino called after her,

"Hey wait! I wanted a coke too!"

-Marinette-

There was no way Hawkmoth was going to pass on this opportunity. She nudged Adrien and scribbled on a napkin. 'Akuma coming. We can watch from roof.' He read it quickly, and his expression changed to a feigned panic.

"Oh no! I think I might have left my wallet on that park bench!" He exclaimed, patting his pockets hurriedly as he slipped it to Marinette as he pretended to look for it.

"Oh, okay. Do you guys want to go and get it?" Alya smirked, thinking that she saw through this ruse.

"Yeah, that would be great," Adrien laughed back, and he and Marinette stood up to leave.

"You know what we like," Marinette said as they started for the door, "Just order one big pizza and we'll be back before you know it."

She and Adrien climbed up the fire escape to the roof, without transforming, just in case Lila managed to get control of her emotions. They both scanned the air for a few minutes, keeping a lookout for an akuma in any direction, doing a full 360 to make sure they looked in every direction.

"I don't see anything," Marinette started to say, but Tiki squeaked from where she'd been peeking out of Marinette's clutch.

"There! On your left!" And she and Adrien turned and saw in the distance a tiny black akuma butterfly coming from a clutch of buildings. Marinette could almost imagine Hawkmoth's anticipation as it flapped in their direction.

"It had to have just been made," Marinette said and as she scanned the buildings from the direction the akuma seemed to be coming from. A few houses and apartments, but the most prominent was the Agreste home. She felt her stomach drop.

What if she'd been right?

 *****Hope you like this quick plot twist, I have even more plans ahead of this!**

 **I'm SO SO SORRY but I might not be able to update for another week because I'm going out of town and I won't have access to my laptop, but when I get back, I'll do plenty of regular updates again! So sorry! Thanks for all your support!**


	26. Chapter 25- Hawkmoth and Hope

******I'm back everyone! Look for more regular updates! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 25

-Adrien-

"You've got to transform," He told Marinette and she ducked behind a chimney and called,

"Tiki, spots on!"

It was the first time Adrien had ever seen Marinette transform, and he couldn't help but watch in wonder as the red and black suit covered her slowly and soon enough, the girl he fell in love with first was standing in front of him. She flashed him a quick smile before running across the rooftop and whisking out her yo-yo. The flapping akuma didn't stand a chance. As Ladybug freed the purified akuma before it could cause any damage, the little white butterfly starting to flit away.

"Wait!" Marinette realized, "We need to follow it!" She exclaimed, and Adrien nodded, ducking to the side and transforming as well.

"Plagg, claws out!" Together they bounded across the rooftops, keeping their eyes locked on the tiny white butterfly. But as Chat Noir watched, a sinking feeling started in his stomach as they drew closer and closer to home. Could it be that Ladybug had been right? But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he realized that maybe he didn't want to know.

"Wait!" He said, and Ladybug turned to look at him, her face was puzzled.

"What is it Chat?" She asked, stepping back to him.

"What if there was another way to get to Hawkmoth?" He said, trying not to trip over his words.

"What do you mean? This butterfly could lead us right to him," She answered.

"But then what?" He protested, and Ladybug turned to glance anxiously at the butterfly before turning back to Chat.

"Well, once we know his identity, we'll tell Master Fu and then call him out on television to tell him that we know who he is so he can surrender." Ladybug answered, showing that she'd obviously thought about it a lot.

"Yeah, but what if that doesn't work?" Chat protested.

"We confront him. I don't think we should fight unless we have to." Ladybug answered, but her face told Chat that she was tracking down his train of thought.

"And what if you were right?" He sputtered, unable to meet her eyes, "What if he's my father?" He begged to know and Ladybug's look softened.

"I know it hurts but being in the dark might be worse than not knowing. And if we were right, we'll keep it quiet. We can assign a different price than prison." She assured. Chat cocked his head.

"Like what?"

"Like spending time with his son and opening himself to the world again." She smiled and Chat couldn't help but manage a shy one back.

"We'll get through this," She answered, and took Chat's hand, "Let's go see what we can see."

-Ladybug-

Dang it, she was right. She and Chat watched in near horror as the little white butterfly returned to the lair of Hawkmoth through the window of the Agreste mansion. What words could she have for him now?

"I'm so sorry, Adrien." She whispered, daring to use his real name. But he shook away the feeling.

"It's fine, Ladybug. At least we have an answer now, and all of this can end." He sighed. Neither of them spoke for a moment until Chat Noir did.

"We need to tell Fu." He said. Ladybug nodded, but her mind returned to Alya and Nino.

"Wait, Chat. Alya and Nino. Do you want to cancel on them first, or do you want to go eat first?" She asked. Chat hesitated.

"I still really like pizza." He answered.

Alya and Nino were only a little bit suspicious at their disappearance, but Alya couldn't have been more pleased. But with the akuma purified and a big question solved, there couldn't have been a time more necessary for some serious relaxation. Marinette tried not to look at Adrien too much, but he seemed to be burying his pain below the surface. He was putting up a wall. The pizza was delicious and a different server than Lila brought it to them. Everything seemed fine, except it wasn't.

Adrien walked her down the street after the meal, and she guided them through the streets to Mr. Fu's. Finally she spotted the familiar little shop and with a knock, they stepped inside together.

"Mr. Chang?" She called softly, using his cover name in case someone else was there.

"Yes, I am here!" His voice called back and Marinette entered and found him on his tablet, reading something. As he looked up and spotted the pair together, his brow furrowed in worry, but straightened with a quick breath.

"I take it you are not just here for a simple chat."

"Are you sure of this?" Master Fu was asking, and as Marinette turned to Adrien and they locked eyes, neither had any doubt.

"Yes, we're sure." Marinette answered firmly and Master Fu delved into thought until an idea seemed to strike him. He pulled out his tablet again and opened it to the picture of page on the butterfly miraculous.

"The main proof against Mr. Agreste was that he became akumatized, and as there is no specific in the book that says that can't happen, I think we may have finally tracked down our missing miraculous. My mistake can finally be made right." Master Fu breathed peacefully. Marinette smiled a little at that, "And that means you can tell her to come out once we figure this all out." Master Fu smiled shyly with a nod.

"Well done, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Let's call the TV station tonight and we'll send the message to Hawkmoth. Give him one shot to come clean." As Master Fu finished speaking, as if on cue, Adrien's phone rang and he let out a sigh.

"Speak of the devil. . ."

 ****Up next: Marichat, Hawkmoth, and the beginning of the end! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	27. Chapter 26 Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter 26

-Chat Noir-

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack and I'm here with Paris's favorite superheroes for an important announcement!" Nadja was introducing them. The cameras hadn't turned to show them yet, but soon enough, the word would be out.

"Just noted to the station yesterday, Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to reveal a secret- an announcement that no one outside their circle knows. When this appearance was made known yesterday that these two heroes were coming in, the well known 'Ladyblog' nearly exploded with theories on what the crime-fighting duo might have to announce. Ideas varying from a relationship status change, to a new hero- but no one knows for sure! So here to give you the truth, Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves!"

The cameras found them now, and both Chat and Ladybug waved confidently, and with a brief look to each other, they trained their eyes on the camera and began the speech they'd gone over with Master Fu.

"We come with an announcement, that's not just being brought before Paris, but one that we'd like to address specifically to Hawkmoth." Ladybug began. A hush fell over the camera crew and Chat had no doubt that outside, Paris had gone silent.

"Yes, it's true. We have discovered the true identity of Hawkmoth," Chat continued, "And we'd like to take this time to address him personally."

"Hawkmoth, we know you you are, and we are offering you the opportunity to surrender your miraculous without a fight. Your punishment will be discreet, and your identity will never be revealed to the public for your own safety." Ladybug continued.

"We want to help you." Chat emphasized and Ladybug nodded with him.

"But if you don't allow us to, we will come for you in your 'safe guard' and take your miraculous by force. Before we do this, we are offering you this easier alternative." Ladybug finished.

"If you choose to agree to our deal, call the following encoded number: 523-966-4710." Chat added, then they both fixed the camera with their most serious stare as Ladybug finished,

"You have 24 hours to respond."

With that the two heroes leapt up off the set and the cameras turned back to Nadja's frozen face.

"Well! That was quite the bomb drop from our two heroes!" She managed to unfreeze with a shocked smile.

"We'll certainly hear the conclusion of that soon enough, once our heroes return with more news!" She laughed, and her stunned reaction made Chat smirk.

"Wait," Chat said halfway down the hallway, and Ladybug turned.

"I think we have one more thing to tell them." He said with a Cheshire grin and Ladybug rolled her eyes before relenting.

"Fine. Let's tell them."

-Ladybug-

She and Chat looped back to the studio, where Nadja was still trying to figure out how to make a cheery response to their big announcement. Ladybug cleared her throat to signal the cameras to turn back to them.

"Oh, our heroes are back!" Nadja salvaged as everyone was still glued to their TVs at home.

"We have one more announcement that's for everyone to hear and enjoy." Ladybug almost laughed. Chat turned to her with a look that said, 'all you, girl' so she kept going.

"Chat Noir and I would like to announce the arrival of a ship that many of you have been waiting for. 'LadyNoir' is here." She finished, and Chat took her hand and she needed no more encouragement, leaning forward with him and kissing him for the cameras to see. No one dared to even speak, until Nadja looked down at her bracelet with the ratings from the viewers and saw that the two heroes had basically broken the meter.

"Wow." But when she looked up, Ladybug and Chat Noir had vanished.

-Gabriel Agreste-

He pounded his fist on his desk in a fury before his hand leapt to his face.

"How could I have been discovered? I took precautions, and even went after the miraculous with a guise!" He wondered aloud, before he turned toward Emilie's painting.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He murmured to it, "But I cannot do this alone." He stood, and strode out of his office, poking out his head to find Natalie.

"Natalie?" He called to his secretary. She turned and with a knowing look, she walked into his office with him.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" She asked as he paced in front of Emilie's picture.

"You are my only hope Natalie," He said, "They are coming for me, and I cannot surrender," he insisted, a hand finding the soft texture of Emilie's image, "There is too much at stake."

"I can wield it," Natalie said firmly, "I don't care what the cost is."

"There is no way to beg with those thick-headed teenagers," Gabriel said, "But they will not expect the return of Mayura." He said.  
"I am ready," Natalie said and with that, Gabriel Agreste opened the safe behind the painting. And withdrew the peacock miraculous.

"Use it well," he instructed and Natalie nodded with a short, confident smile.

"I won't let you fall."

-Adrien-

It was getting late, and they had a busy day coming for them tomorrow. But he had to see her. He had to tell her before it got too late. His father was busy, no doubt preparing for tomorrow- Adrien didn't expect him to surrender. He was obstinate like that. So, instead of standing at his window and looking out into the night, Adrien called to his kwami, "Plagg, claws out!"

Slipping out, Chat Noir headed across the rooftops in a clear direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As expected, he found Marinette on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She probably couldn't sleep either. He didn't want to startle his Princess, so he landed softly to the side of her and whispered, "Hello, Marinette." She turned and smiled that beautiful grin that set him off like that,

"Hello, kitty." She beamed, "I was hoping I'd see you."

"We have a big day tomorrow," Chat started to say, but Marinette stepped forward and put a finger to his lips.

"We don't have to talk about Hawkmoth and our powers, or anything like that right now. Let's talk about us."

"Do we even need to talk?" Chat said slyly tilting his head.

"You're begging," She almost rolled her eyes at him again, but she complied, drawing a step closer and letting him pull her in for a kiss.

They sat cuddled together on Marinette's lounge. Adrien had detransformed so their kwamis could talk, and so Plagg wouldn't just whine the whole time. Marinette was studying their interlocked fingers with her big blue eyes, and Adrien watched her concentrating face in amusement.

"You're so cute when you do that." He smiled and Marinette turned to him with a pretend annoyed face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your brow gets all furrowed and your eyes are so trained. It's adorable." Adrien answered almost breathlessly. She just didn't know how wonderful she was.

"One day in, and you're already making proclamations," Marinette teased with a laugh, but her laughing only got louder as Adrien reached around her and tickled her.

"Hey!"

"I have to go," Chat said, almost two hours later, transformed back to himself after they'd finished watching the movie. He kissed her cheek gently, but that was enough to rouse her. As he tried to slip away to the balcony, Marinette took hold of his hand and said groggily.

"Don't leave me just yet," She said softly, and Chat couldn't say no. He lay down next to her on the lounge chair and they fell asleep talking.

Chat woke up at 5 in the morning, with his arms still around her.

 ******Well, there's your update and some Marichat! Look for another update in a couple more days!**


	28. Chapter 27 Preparations

*******Apologies for the late update- I wanted this chapter to be extra good.**

Chapter 27

-Marinette-

The sun woke her up that Saturday morning with all-too-perfect weather for a battle. But her perfect helper was right at her side, still holding her close. His transformation hadn't quite worn off, but Plagg was going to be disgruntled if he wasn't released soon. But she didn't want to wake her sleeping kitty. So for a little while, she just watched his sleeping angelic face, a few spry hairs trailing across his peaceful gaze. He'd been there all along. But eventually the moment ended, and Chat seemed to sense her watching him, because slowly, his vivid green eyes opened, and Marinette's tattoo nearly burned itself off her hand.

"Good morning, my beautiful Princess," He said groggily, nudging forward and kissing her nose.

"Good morning, kitty," She answered with a giggle, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Today is going to be a great day," Chat Noir answered, "Because when all of this is over, I'm going to hold you close and kiss you senseless." Marinette laughed lightly as he smirked.

"Then let that motivate you," She said and Chat grinned. He opened his mouth to say something else, when they both heard Marinette's mother calling her for breakfast.

"I have to go," They both said at the same time, and ended up laughing again. Chat finally released her from his arms and they stumbled to their feet.

They walked up the staircase to the infamous balcony and Chat turned to go.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Chat said, taking her hand.

"Yep, and don't forget to stop at Master Fu's in a bit. I'll meet you there when I can." She said and Chat nodded, his fingers lingering on Marinette's as he seemed to think about something.

"Just in case. . ." he started, but didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he just stepped forward and kissed her, his lips matching hers perfectly. He kissed her almost hungrily, and Marinette didn't need to hear him speak to know what he was saying: 'Whatever happens- I love you.'

-Chat Noir/Adrien-

He detransformed around the corner from Master Fu's and fed Plagg some cheese so he wouldn't whine while they did his assignment. He slipped into the shop unnoticed and found Master Fu waiting for him, passing him the package for delivery. Ladybug's package was still waiting on the table wrapped up like his.

"Reminder that this is us setting up our backup plan," Master Fu said and Adrien nodded.

"See you in an hour?" Adrien said.

"Around that time. Make sure you stop at home first. The less suspicion the better." Adrien nodded again, before transforming and slipping out to hurry home.

He made it back quickly and slid into bed just minutes before Natalie came in to wake him up.

"Good morning, Adrien." She said curtly, and as Adrien studied her face, it seemed slightly tighter, as though she was barely holding together a poker face.

"Good morning, Natalie." Adrien sighed and climbed out of bed as though he were exhausted.

"I have studying at Nino's this morning right?" He said, "And then Marinette's signing got moved to tonight, right?" He asked. Natalie just nodded.

"Okay good." Adrien said, relieved. He got dressed and showered before heading downstairs to eat breakfast alone. Grabbing his school bag to 'study at Nino's', he made it to the car with the Gorilla and headed off. He walked up to Nino's and pretended to go inside and watched as the Gorilla drove off, satisfied that he was safe, before starting off for his delivery.

-Marinette/Ladybug-

She'd hurried to Master Fu to make her deliveries and was finally on her way to Master Fu's, trying to manage a normal walking pace to look inconspicuous. Finally slipping inside, she found just Master Fu waiting for her. He also looked nervous.

"Marinette," he greeted her, "We are very nearly ready. There has been no answer from Hawkmoth, so it is time to move forward. We only need Chat Noir now."

They didn't have to wait long. Within 5 minutes, Adrien arrived, setting down his school bag before he joined them.

"Try not to reveal Hawkmoth's identity," Master Fu instructed, "If he is allowed to remain anonymous, the likelihood that he will surrender to our terms is much more likely. It may give us a needed edge on him." Marinette tried not to look at Adrien as Master Fu said this, but she knew the old man was already watching his words on this subject.

"If the battle becomes too heated, we bring in Plan B," he continued, "But we want this to end today."

A few minutes later, she and Adrien were walking down the sidewalk together, taking the best route to the Agreste Mansion. They knew what awaited them, and soon enough they'd reached the designated alleyway adjoining their target.

"Time to transform," She whispered to Adrien and they both slipped inside, and transformed together. Together, they leapt to the rooftop and with one look to each other, they leapt into the garden on the grounds. No alarms went off- nothing seemed to know they were there. So they forged on.

"You lead," Ladybug told to Chat and with a nod, he led them around the side of the house to a side door Ladybug had never known about. Chat slowly pushed it open, and as Ladybug looked around the room, it looked as though they'd entered the kitchen nearby the dining room.

"This way," Chat whispered, guiding her through the dining room until they entered the room Ladybug was familiar with- the hall where the ball had been held, and where she'd returned the book.

"He'll be in his study," Chat murmured to her, and he led her through the hall to a large white door. Chat placed one hand on the knob, and gripped his staff in the other. Ladybug brandished her yo-yo and with a nod, Chat swung the door open and they both leapt inside. Mr. Agreste's chair was facing away from them, like a true evil businessman.

"As you can see, we know who you are, Hawkmoth." Ladybug called, and for half a second, she was sure they had him. But the laugh that mocked her statement was not Hawkmoth's but light and sickening as the chair turned to reveal not Hawkmoth, but a graceful woman bearing the peacock miraculous with a sweeping blue dress and a fan in one hand covering half her face.

"Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir. I am Mayura."

 ******Sorry bout the cliffhanger. Might take me a little longer to write the next bit, but I've got a wicked chapter coming! Suggestions are still welcome though!**


	29. Chapter 28- Fights and Secrets

******LONG CHAPTER EVERYONE! I know it's super late, but I took extra time so it would be super good! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 28

-Chat Noir-

It had been a trap. With a glance to Ladybug, he knew that Mayura had slipped her mind too as they'd planned this out. But as they looked back to the peacock woman, she rose from Gabriel Agreste's chair, fixing her eyes on them. Her eyes were a vivid purple and her graceful outfit and walk showed that she'd had practice with her posture. But as she turned and walked by the picture of his mother, and the longing glance he noticed, a thought crept into his mind as he watched her step closer to them. _Could this be his mother?_ Thankfully, Ladybug pulled him out of that thought with her directness.  
"Where is Hawkmoth?"

Mayura's lip curled into a smile from what Adrien could see from behind her fan.

"Pleased to see you too heroes," she smirked, "But I am simply the greeting party here."

"What do you mean by that?" Chat asked. Mayura's smile intrigued him, but it was more of a snarl than his mother's gentle face.

"Hawkmoth is as you are to Ladybug, my partner, my help. We serve each other, save each other."

"Then where have you been these last couple of years?" Ladybug asked.

"Waiting for him to truly need my help. I've just been waiting a while." She laughed, and her smile only grew larger, and with that, an akuma fluttered in through one of the walls and hovered around Mayura as she didn't even look surprised.

"See?" She told the heroes, "We're always helping each other."

Ladybug's yo-yo whipped out trying to capture the akuma, but Mayura sheltered it with her fan, and it absorbed into her miraculous behind her protection. Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over her eyes and they had a conversation that Chat nor Ladybug could hear. As it faded, the darkness of an akumatization came over her, and she re-emerged looking very nearly the same, with just a touch of green mixed in with the blue and black of her outfit.

"No," Ladybug whispered beside him. He turned to her, worry in his eyes and for once, she didn't seem to have a reassuring thing to say.

"Well, heroes." Mayura turned to them, "I'm ready. Are you?"

"I think you might be out of practice," Chat found himself saying, earning a weird look from Ladybug, "Because usually there isn't this much talking in a battle."

He extended his baton as Mayura snarled and Ladybug laughed and the two sides clashed in the center of the room.

-Ladybug-

Mayura was slashing at both of them with what seemed like some sort of spike from her fan. Ladybug spun her yo-yo and Chat deflected the blows with his staff. Despite being 'out of practice' as Chat had claimed, Mayura was still fast, but she kept glancing around her, like she was waiting for something. But it was still two-on-one. Ladybug pushed from the left and Chat from the right, so she was forced to defend and attack at once. The two heroes had driven her with her back to the wall by Emilie's painting when she swept her fan in a large shield over her face and front- like a peacock throwing up its tail. It was impossible for either of them to slash through- they were still saving Chat's cataclysm for later. Ladybug was running out of ideas when she didn't have time to anymore, an opening in the floor gave way to the arrival of a familiar tall man in a purple suit brandishing his staff and grinning as Mayura stepped beside him with her fan still protecting her. Hawkmoth had arrived.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said with his cold voice, and Ladybug glanced to Chat Noir's defensive position, and saw his posture tense a little. This couldn't be easy for him to face his father like this.

"I see we are meeting for our final battle." He laughed, "I hope I'm not late."

"Oh no," Ladybug taunted, "you're exactly on time."

And with that sentence, all hell broke loose.

Ladybug had wondered what Mayura's new powers from Hawkmoth's akumatization were, but the masked peacock woman wasted no more time in using them. Chat dove for Mayura first, hoping to score a hit while Ladybug was matched hit for hit against Hawkmoth, but Mayura knocked him aside and pulled a feather from her fan, filling it with power and letting it drift toward Hawkmoth. Trying to keep him at his current level, Ladybug tried to shove him aside so she could capture the feather, but instead only made herself vulnerable to his staff. He struck her right in the ribs with his staff, knocking the wind out of her as she landed in front of the painting of his wife.

For a minute, her vision was too blurry for her to really see. She blinked furiously through the pain to see Chat standing in front of her as the two villains stood facing Chat, both with triumphant faces.

"You okay, m'lady?" She heard Chat say.

"Yeah, I'll be all right." she managed to say, stumbling to her feet. She turned to Hawkmoth, whose scepter had absorbed Mayura's feather, so now at his back he had a pair of great purple wings like a butterfly, which honestly made him look a crazy tooth fairy, but Ladybug didn't doubt that they were functional. Ladybug spun her yo-yo into a shield for a minute.

"Do we have a plan?" Chat as the two villains began to advance.  
"I'm out of ideas," she whispered back, "I think it's time for a spot of luck."

She flung her yo-yo up with Chat covering her and what fell into her hands was not what she really expected: a staple gun.

She glanced around, and a few things lit up: Hawkmoth's new wings, Mayura's fan, but as she turned in a full circle, so did Emilie's painting. The first two she got, but she couldn't be sure what the third could possibly do.

"Cover me again," She whispered to Chat, "But be ready for your cataclysm." Chat nodded and spun his baton to defend them both from Mayura's attacks, and Ladybug rounded on Hawkmoth, and pushed him back with a few well-placed yo-yo strikes. As he stood just a few steps in front of the wall, she hefted the staple gun and fired a few staples at each wing, attaching him to the wall. He stood there, stuck, tugging and cursing- not willing to tear his new wings. Chat stepped back in front of her as Mayura saw her partner's situation and rushed forward to free him, but Chat knocked her back and Ladybug shot the staple gun at her and knocked her fan out of her hands, tearing her weapon away. Chat lunged forward and called for his cataclysm, then pressed his finger to the peacock pin and grabbed it as it crumbled, giving way to the akuma, and forcing Mayura's detransformation into none other than. . . Natalie.

-Chat Noir-

He'd been wrong. It was a relief and a pain. This woman had collaborated with his father even more than he'd expected. But, still. He'd wanted to see his mother so bad. But as Natalie came to, and took in the scene around her.  
"NO!" She screamed, running toward the still captured Hawkmoth, but Chat stood in her way and held her back. She fought him, trying to punch through him, but after Ladybug had captured the akuma, she tied up Nathalie in her yo-yo. But she still held the staple gun in her hand and stared again at the painting of Adrien's mother.

"I don't understand." She said, looking up at Chat.

"What is it, bugaboo?" he asked.

"I don't get it- my lucky charm is basically telling me to shoot the staple gun at the painting, but I can't understand why that is supposed to work. What is that going to do for the situation?"

"I dunno," Chat answered, looking up at the artwork of his lost mother, "But the lucky charm has never been wrong before. I think you should try it."

"Okay. . ." Ladybug said reluctantly, and took a few steps back before she aimed the staple gun at a random spot on the painting.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Agreste." She said gently.

Then she fired.

Chat didn't know what he was looking at. Ladybug had fired several times at the painting at just random places. But she must have hit some sort of buttons on it. Because a hatch opened in the floor, just like Hawkmoth had arisen.

"I think we go down." She said softly, and as she and Chat stepped forward to go down, she stopped and turned back to Hawkmoth.

"You gonna let us know what's down there or do we get to find out ourselves?" She asked.

He did the last thing she expected.

"I'll go with you," He sighed sadly, "Because it requires an explanation."

Ladybug turned to Chat.

"Should we trust him?" She asked. Chat nodded once.

"We only have a few more minutes, so I don't think it would hurt him to tell us all his secrets now." Chat answered, so Ladybug nodded in agreement.

Hawkmoth led them down the hatch down to a long walkway with a lit glass thing that Chat couldn't discern at the end.

"What is that?" Ladybug asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Hawkmoth said sadly, "But it is my biggest regret."

They walked in silence about ten more paces before Chat's eyes began to discern the scene.

"It's. . .her." was all he could say, and with one look to Ladybug, he couldn't hold himself back. He ran to her, just like he'd done as a child, and the distance took him only a few seconds, until he found himself at her feet.

"Mother. . ." he choked, crumbling to his knees with his hands on the glass, as though his cataclysm would return so he could break through to her. But it didn't take long for Ladybug with Hawkmoth to catch up to him. And he found himself rounding on Hawkmoth as the man tried to speak as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Chat screamed. At the same time, Hawkmoth spoke softly.

"So it's true," Hawkmoth mused, "it turns out that I was right."

"That doesn't matter," Ladybug said sternly, "But what does matter is that we get an explanation. NOW."

-Ladybug-

Both hers and Chat's transformations were wearing out, and with no more extended powers from Mayura/Natalie, Hawkmoth was virtually powerless without the staff which Ladybug had confiscated.

"I-I don't know what happened," He stammered trying to explain to the two heroes.

"But she was using her miraculous- she used to use the peacock miraculous as Le Paon, but the powers became damaged. She started to get weaker, and I wasn't sure if it was the miraculous or not, but one day. . . she just slipped away."

"She went into a coma?" Ladybug asked, trying to be the calm one in the room, because it was obvious that Adrien was this close to killing his father where he stood.

"Yes, and rather than share the danger of the news of the two miraculous we had, I tried to save her. I did, but in my desire to save her, I turned to the allure of the cat and ladybug miraculous. That wish from the conjoined miraculous might be the only thing that can save her now." He finished sadly.

Adrien finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" Hawkmoth sighed, and as he tried to answer, his transformation wore off, and Nooroo emerged. Unbothered by his kwami's appearance, he turned to his son.

"I didn't want to give you false hope if I couldn't save her. It was hard enough on both of us losing her once. I-I couldn't put you through that twice." He stammered, and Chat Noir's look softened. Ladybug cleared her throat to change the subject.

"Mr. Agreste, if you'd kindly hand over your miraculous." She said, holding out her hand. Nooroo looked up at his master, but no hardened scowl answered the heroine's command.

"Nooroo, I renounce you." He said softly and handed over the butterfly pin to Ladybug.

"Thank you." Ladybug said, "We should go," She said, turning to look at the sleeping Mrs. Agreste one last time.

"There may be a way to fix this."

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, throwing the staple gun into the air, and in her hands, the broken pieces of the peacock miraculous were mended in her hand. She slipped the two miraculous into her yo-yo's 'pocket' and closed it.

"I have to deliver this to the Guardian," She said firmly, looking to Natalie and Mr. Agreste facing her and Chat Noir.

"We'll be back shortly to discuss the punishments, as well as how we plan to help."  
"Help with what?" Mr. Agreste asked, with still the look of defeat lingering on his face.

"I think there may be an alternate way to save Mrs. Agreste."

 *******MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry that was a mean cliffhanger.**

 **But I'll fix it soon. Don't worry. Please leave comments or suggestions. I have some idea how I want to finish this up, but I'm open to fresh ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 29- Tension

**-Sorry bout the late update everyone, I've had school and boy drama taking over my life. But here's some more!**

Chapter 29

-Chat Noir-

He went on his own mission as Ladybug had requested of him to go and start recovery of their Plan B that they didn't end up needing. He ended up finding Queen Bee/Chloe almost exactly where he'd expected to- in an alleyway by the park next to Lila's house. It had taken them a little bit of work to find out where she'd lived and Queen Bee had ended up being the right hero for the job to keep an eye on Lila in case she somehow found a way to get akumatized again. The last thing they needed was another akuma on the loose when they were after the heart of the problem- Hawkmoth.

"There you are Chat Noir," Queen Bee grinned as she saw the hero in black.

"Anything happen or just a glorified watch period?" Chat asked.

"Miss Rossi has greatly behaved herself from my visual. No contact with Hawkmoth whatsoever, but she is definitely a very jealous girl. From my vantage point, I saw her ripping up photos of one of my best friends Adrien Agreste. I'm guessing she had some sort of falling out with him, but whatever did happen, she's acting pretty insane." Queen Bee said and Chat couldn't help but glance inside Lila's window to see the liar sitting on her bed typing furiously on her computer.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her a minute longer? I have to double check with Ladybug on what we've just finished."

"Sure Chat Noir. Did you guys get him?" She asked in a lower voice.

"Yes. And Mayura. Remember her from Hero's Day?" Chat answered.

"Yeah," Queen Bee nodded.

"We got both of their miraculous and Ladybug is delivering them to the Guardian right now. We're going back soon to negotiate punishments and trying to help solve a big problem."

"Nice." Chloe answered. Chat started to turn to leave, but then he looked back at Queen Bee.

"Ladybug told me she's considering a group reveal today as kind of a celebration, so you can keep your miraculous until the end of the day. We're meeting at the Eiffel Tower at midnight."

"I'll be there Chat Noir," Queen Bee said firmly, before turning back to the window and training her eyes back on Lila as Chat Noir bounded away.

-Ladybug/Marinette-

She slipped around the corner until she saw the the door to Master Fu's shop, and snuck inside, her hands not leaving the clasp on her clutch because of the precious cargo they held. But she found Master Fu just as she expected.

"We did it, Master Fu." She smiled, opening her clutch and holding out the two miraculous to him.

"Well done, Marinette. Make sure you tell Adrien for me as well."

"Oh you can tell him yourself soon enough. He'll be here in a minute."

Master Fu turned to the Miracle box and opened it, slipping in the two long-gone miraculous. In the silence of the moment, Marinette's head filled with questions she still had to ask, and the first of many came out.

"Master Fu, what can be done to repair a damaged miraculous?" She asked. He turned to her with his knowing smile.

"There is a ritual I can perform, alike to what I did for Tiki when she was sick. I already plan on doing so to help Duusuu."

"What about a person affected by a said miraculous?" She asked. Master Fu's stare turned harder.

"That is something much more difficult. I know a serum as described in the book, but they need time to heal with the repaired miraculous. I will not be giving Hawkmoth back his miraculous." Master Fu said firmly.

"It's not Mr. Agreste," Marinette said hurriedly, "It's his wife. She's in some sort of enchanted sleep from her damaged peacock miraculous. That's why he was terrorizing Paris. He wanted our miraculous to gain an ultimate wish to save her."

"Which case, my help can be negotiated." Master Fu said softly, "But only time will tell if Mrs. Agreste can awaken. I don't know the extent of the damage."

"When will you know?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"Once I treat Duusuu, I will know if I can save Mrs. Agreste or not."

Not two minutes later, Adrien popped in as Master Fu was moving around the room, gathering ingredients while muttering things to himself.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Marinette.

"He's assembling something that we need to heal your mother and Duusuu."

Adrien nodded with the 'ah' look. But Marinette knew what he was thinking: 'Hope this works'.

She changed the subject, "Did you get to Chloe and tell her about tonight?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes, she says she's coming for sure. Lila hasn't done anything stupid yet, and Hawkmoth can't akumatize her now. She can only be her regular insufferable self."

"Good." Marinette answered.

"And what about Rena Rouge and Carapace?" Adrien asked, "Did they finish their missions?"

"Yep," Marinette answered, "Rena left the Mayors side after I started off from the Agreste's. And Carapace, Rena said she would tell him so he could leave the Eiffel Tower."

"Remind me why we had him at the Eiffel Tower?" Adrien asked as he stepped to the side so Master Fu could get something behind him.

"In case Hawkmoth tried to use an akuma to multiply and build a small army like he did with Stoneheart and where he led from at Hero's Day."

"Right." Adrien said, then turned to Master Fu.

"Are you coming with us back for sentencing and healing?" He asked carefully, but there was no need for caution.

"Of course, Adrien. How else can I attempt to heal your mother?"

-Chat Noir/Adrien-

They all snuck into the mansion together, to keep Mr. Agreste's identity hidden and to attract as little attention as possible. This time there was no sneaking in through the kitchen, but rather, they walked right in the front door. For once, Adrien's father wasn't standing imposingly at the top of the stairs like he owned the world but he stood at the bottom of the stairs, still wearing his look of defeat.

"Welcome, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and you must be the Guardian." He said politely, but his icy tone was gone- replaced with a guarded voice like he was trying not to break down.

"I am the Guardian." Master Fu answered curtly, and with that, Mr. Agreste led them to his office and they all took a seat with him watching.

"Very well, heroes. What is my price?" He said softly, but Chat's ears detected a final sentence under his breath, "What more do I have to lose?"

 **-Again suggestions are welcome, bc I'm just kind of making the technical stuff with the miraculous up from the top of my head.**

 ****Also this story will end pretty soon, so if you've got any ideas for my next piece, lemme know!**


	31. Not a chapter (I'm so sorry!)

**Hi everyone.**

 **I'm really sorry but I don't have a new chapter for you today. I've had a bad falling out with my best friend- she lied to me about a lot of things- including my crush. It was painful things that she hid from me and I've just felt super down. So I've lost my writing mood the last couple days. I only have the first couple paragraphs of your next chapter. I'm so so sorry :( I'm starting to feel better, so I'm going to try to get you a new chapter tomorrow or Sunday. It will have some Mrs. Agreste stuff and I'm throwing in some fluff so prepare yourselves!**

 **Again I'm really sorry I just haven't been up to writing recently. I'll be back soon!**


	32. Chapter 30- Revealing New Beginnings

******Hey everyone, here's that long-awaited update! Sorry it took me a while with all that's been going on.**

 **I just want to say thank you to all of you for your support and listening ears, but I'm figuring everything out. I talked to my friend and we made up- turns out she was just hiding things because she didn't want to hurt me, but she's really sorry. We're working together to fix the rest of the mess.**

 **Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 30

-Marinette/Ladybug-

"We understand your intentions as you fought to save your wife, Mr. Agreste. However, this kind of crime cannot go unanswered. Your actions have caused pain and neglect in your family and unrest in the city of Paris," Ladybug began and she watched Mr. Agreste starting to deflate, but then she changed her tone.

"But we're not here to tell you what you did wrong, we're here to help you do something right."

He looked up at her with his piercing eyes through his glasses,

"Do you really mean this Ladybug?" He asked softly. Ladybug couldn't help but smile, knowing that Adrien was right beside her, and this could only be good news for him.

"To fix this, there are a couple things we would like you to change. This begins with your company- we know you are a fantastic designer and you have a lot that you do. But there's a limit. There's not problem with slowing down a little. Take time off, spend less time in your office. Go outside more." She paused and turned to Chat as she continued,

"And spend time with your son. If Emilie returns to us today, I don't think she would be pleased to find her two favorite people on cold terms."

"With that you are correct," Mr. Agreste sighed softly, his eyes holding on Chat Noir's face, as though still trying to fathom that his son was beneath the mask.

"May I begin with the fact that I'm immensely proud of you, Adrien." He said to Chat and as Ladybug watched her partner's face, she found a tear trickling from the corner of his black mask.

"And now for Mrs. Agreste," Master Fu said and the whole group turned to him.

"I have with me a serum that will begin the healing process of Mrs. Agreste's body, but until I have repaired the damage to the peacock miraculous, I cannot attempt to awaken her."

With that, he gestured to Mr. Agreste to lead the way and together, former villain led heroes down to the side of Mrs. Agreste, still and cold in her glass coffin.

"Open it," Master Fu said, and Mr. Agreste turned to a control panel, and within a minute, the glass lifted, and Master Fu stepped forward with a vial in his hands, and gently opened the sleeping woman's mouth and tipped the contents inside.

-Chat Noir/ Adrien-

It had begun, the healing of his mother. As Master Fu stepped away from Mrs Agreste, he saw a nearly glowing look begin to spread through his mother, touching her heartbeat and giving her skin a shimmering look.

"That will keep her strong and heal the physical effects of the miraculous magic." Master Fu said, addressing the whole group. At first no one said anything, but then Mr Agreste found his voice again.

"Thank you so much," He said softly and Chat felt his heart beat faster as he watched color returning to his mother's face and he could've sworn he almost saw her sigh in her sleep. Master Fu's voice broke him out of his stare.

"I will return to my place to continue mending the peacock miraculous. Once I'm certain it is repaired, I will bring it here for healing Mrs Agreste."

The meeting was short and soon enough, Chat and Ladybug were saying goodbye with Master Fu. They escorted him in civilian form back to his home and he shooed them out so he could work on mending the miraculous in peace. So Adrien found himself walking Marinette home that afternoon. They arrived at her door and she turned to say goodbye, but then it hit both of them that this wasn't much of a goodbye- Marinette was signing Mr Agreste's contract that evening and that night they had the group reveal at the Eiffel Tower.

"I guess I'll see you soon," Adrien smiled as Marinette let go of his hand.

"I'll miss you," he added and Marinette laughed.

"I'll see you in a bit, kitty." She answered and kissed his cheek before slipping inside.

-Marinette-

Just as planned, Marinette and her parents made the journey to the Agreste mansion and as they entered they were treated to the new and improved Gabriel Agreste.

"Welcome Dupain-Cheng to our home," he said with a genuine smile. Marinette's parents had to shake off their surprise to respond.

"Thank you so much for having us," Sabine answered and her eyes grew wider with shock as Mr Agreste excitedly led them to his office for the official papers of Marinette's contract.

"As you requested, nothing on it has been changed, and it is exactly as it was given to you," he explained and held out the paper for them to see. With no changes necessary and everything in perfect order, Marinette and her parents took the fancy fountain pens that were offered them and signed. And it was official. Marinette was truly a junior designer.

As the adults celebrated with alcohol, Marinette and Adrien wandered off alone, talking to themselves. Their journey led them into the garden, and they eventually found themselves in front of the statue of Adrien's mother. The conversation fell silent and Marinette found herself prompted to speak.

"You must miss her so much," she said softly, and Adrien nodded.

"I do. And I just hope Master Fu can bring her back." Adrien said quietly, his eyes not leaving his mother's image.

"I hope so too," Marinette said, "I really want to meet her."

Adrien's sad smile turned more upwards as he moved to face his girlfriend.

"She would love to meet you too, Mari." He answered.

"Really?" Marinette answered, her eyes locking onto the same green eyes Adrien and his mother shared.

"Of course," Adrien said gently, "She would definitely want to meet the girl I love." Marinette felt her heart pound in love for her sweet partner, and she tried to open her mouth to respond but Adrien just kissed her to keep her from protesting.

She and her parents went home happy and satisfied but the day wasn't over for Marinette yet. After her parents went to bed, she stayed up, talking to Tiki about Mrs Agreste until it was time to leave. With a quick transformation, she was gone, speeding across the rooftops to meet her companions at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

-Chat Noir-

He watched quietly as he saw Ladybug in the distance. It was hard to believe that they were really going to do this. To share their identities with their superhero cohorts. Tonight three more people would know his and Ladybug's identities and Chat would finally discover who was behind the masks of Rena Rouge and Carapace. Although, knowing Marinette was Ladybug, he did have a couple of suspects.

"Good to see you again, my Lady." Chat smiled as Ladybug landed beside him.

"Long time no see, kitty." She smirked back.

"Any sign of the others yet?" Ladybug asked, but Chat clicked his tongue jokingly.

"Always so business-oriented," he teased, "Got any time for your favorite chat?"

Ladybug sighed in exasperation, "You are impossible, but adorable."

"Like I say, I'm a chat of many talents." He shrugged with a Cheshire grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes and played along, especially as she and Chat both noticed the arrival of Rena Rouge, Carapace, and they could see Queen Bee in the distance.

"Good to see you all," Ladybug said when they'd all climbed to the top where they'd be least visible.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Rena Rouge said softly as she and Carapace stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Who's going first?" Chat asked, looking to Ladybug.

"I will," Chloe said, "You guys all know who I am already, but I just want you to know that the opportunity of being a hero has helped me be a way better person, and I just want to say thank you." She said sincerely and Chat almost started clapping but refrained, instead flashing her a pleased smile.

"We'll go next," Rena said, taking Carapaces hand, and together they let their transformations fall to reveal them as none other than Alya and Nino.

"WHAT?" Chloe said loudly, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that." She apologized and Chat smiled again. He'd been right.

"So now it's us, m'lady." Chat turned to Ladybug and she gave a firm nod as Chat slipped his hand into hers.

"Don't scream when you see us." She told the three others as she and Chat said in unison,

"Spots off,"

"Claws in."

"What the heck?" Alya said loudly on the borderline of screaming, but Nino shushed her as he stared at the pair in shock.

"So it's really you guys," He said still awestruck. Adrien nodded and turned to look at Chloe was turning pale, and muttering to herself.

"Marinette is Ladybug, and Adrien is Chat Noir," but she only got through the phrase once before she passed out and Marinette caught her.

"I think she's going to need some processing time." Marinette said.

"Oh girl, we're all going to need some," Alya said, still gaping at the couple in disbelief.

"It's pretty crazy," Nino added, patting Adrien on the back.

"You guys were right next to us all along." Alya kept talking.

"But it means I picked the right people to help us out when we needed it." Marinette said.

"You're not wrong," Alya said proudly, and they all laughed together.


	33. Chapter 31- Almost There

*****K so here's that update (finally!). I fast-forwarded 6 months because I thought it was the best way to move to the next part of the story- I hope y'all like it!**

 *****Also in response to reviews- I am considering a sequel of Adrienette- I just need ideas and support- so if you'd like that let me know!**

 **Thank you all for your support and kindness! The drama in my life is finally toning down, but thank you all so much for understanding!**

Chapter 31

-6 months later-

-Marinette-

"So it's close?" She asked, just to be sure, because she couldn't believe the words she was hearing. But Master Fu nodded firmly.

"Yes, it's true Marinette. After all this time, all the hope will finally be rewarded. See you this evening then?" He answered with a smile.

"Definitely!" Marinette gushed, before checking her watch with a start.

"Sorry, I've got to go, Adrien and I are meeting up for lunch before we head back to class. See you later tonight!" She called, snatching up her bag and hurrying out to the park where her boyfriend of 6 months was waiting. He was sitting on a bench, relaxing with the food he'd grabbed at his side. He looked around, obviously expecting her, but the second he caught sight of Marinette, he grinned like he did whenever the two of them transformed for robberies and other dangerous battles. They'd already stopped a terrorist attack without the constant threat of Hawkmoth.

"How are you, my Purrincess?" Adrien laughed as Marinette took a seat beside him.

"Starving," She answered, reaching for one of the bags of takeout he'd gotten for them to share, but he held it above their heads out of her reach.

"Not yet, m'lady," he teased, "What do you have to say to your knight in shining armor that has supplied you with such a treasure?"

"Um, feed me?" She pretended to guess, but he just smirked as she reached forward again, falling right into his trap as she drew close enough for him to kiss her.

"Silly kitty," She laughed as they pulled away, but Adrien was shameless. Once their relationship had gone public, everyone knew the 'Adrienette' ship and mostly everyone accepted it after a while. One exception: the eternal pest of Lila, but she became less and less of a problem each day. The couple was starting their happily ever after. The public loved this- as in a couple pictures of them together, their red soulmate tattoos had been revealed, this creating Paris' most eternal celebrity couple.

"I've got some good news," Marinette said as they started eating, and Adrien turned to her with his full mouth and giant green eyes and Marinette couldn't lie- it was adorable.

"Mhat?" Adrien asked in a muffled voice.

"Master Fu says it's time for the final visit." She said, and Adrien swallowed furiously to answer her.

"Really?!" He asked, and she felt her heart skip a beat with his widened eyes.

"Yes." She nodded.

"When is he going to do it?" Adrien asked excitedly his eyes begging to know. Marinette considered drawing out in telling him, but his mother wasn't an idea to mess with.

"Tonight."

-Adrien-

He couldn't focus the rest of the day and he knew that Marinette noticed, because in the middle of their history lecture of him not focusing, his phone buzzed with a text from her 'don't worry, I'll get you notes'. He honestly didn't deserve her, she was so perfect. After their advanced physics class, he found her waiting in the hall with Nino and Alya. Since the group reveal, they'd all been more open and helpful to each other. With only two Miraculous still out of the box until Master Fu asked for them back, Alya, Nino, and Chloe had all been heroes without the mask- providing excuses for car chases during school and those kinds of things.

"Yeah, we're both busy tonight, family dinner kind of thing with Mr Agreste, but we can try for Friday." Marinette was saying to Alya.

"Okay girl," Alya was answering with a smile, "But just catch me up on anything cool, I want to be the first to hear."

"Deal," Marinette smiled as Adrien slid his hand into hers and they walked down the steps together.

"Do you want to help me with my next piece to distract you until tonight?" Marinette asked as they walked toward the bakery.

"Sure," Adrien answered, "What is it?"

"I'm making a new jacket for the next piece of my line." She answered, "and I could use a model." She smirked and Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, I'll help you out." He answered and they both felt their tattoos blush a bright red as they walked hand and hand the rest of the way.

-Gabriel Agreste-

He put down the phone after the call from Master Fu and as he looked up from his desk, Natalie met his eyes. He had no doubt she'd been eavesdropping.

"So it's tonight then?" She asked, trying not to sound bothered.

"Yes," Gabriel answered, still breathless at the news. There was a pause until Natalie spoke softly.

"You're not really going to need me when Emilie is back will you?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel answered confused.

"I-I don't want to get in the way of the reunion," Natalie said, sounding rather flustered.

"You wouldn't be-" Gabriel started to say but Natalie cut him off.

"Sir, you'll have your whole family back. You won't really need me anymore. That's why I'm turning in my letter of resignation and giving my 24 hour notice."

"You're leaving?" Gabriel asked shocked and was answered with Natalie's firm nod, and she stood from her desk and left the room for a minute.

With Natalie's exit and Master Fu's recent call still on his mind, Gabriel turned in his chair and looked to the portrait of his beloved wife. Soon enough, they would be reunited and be a family again. He stood quietly and pressed the buttons that took him down to her. The quiet walk to where she rested was no longer the same, because Gabriel walked with hope this time. Emilie's glass casket had been replaced with a hospital bed and various medical instruments that monitored her heart rate and such. Pinned on her outfit was the peacock miraculous, with the kwami Duusuu wandering around her still body.

"We'll be together soon, my love." Mr Agreste whispered to her gently and he almost swore he saw her hand twitch.


	34. Chapter 32- Awakening

******Hey everyone, here is the long awaited update. . . .**

 **I recommend tissues.**

Chapter 32

-Marinette-

She and Adrien walked to the Agreste home together still laughing over the jacket and the funny faces Adrien had made as Marinette made him try it on. His modeling contract had gotten way less demanding, and he schedule eased up as part of his father's reformation, so the couple had had way more time together.

"This one is my favorite," Marinette laughed, showing Adrien the picture on her phone.

"Ha! You took that when I wasn't ready!" Adrien complained and laughed at the same time.

"Definitely your new contact photo," she teased and Adrien whined back,

"Nooooooo!" but there was no stopping his girlfriend's choice. But soon enough, their cheery mood drifted to anxious excitement as they found themselves at the front gate of the Agreste mansion.

They walked into the mansion hand in hand, and found Master Fu and Mr. Agreste waiting for them.

"Good to see you two together again," Master Fu said, disguising a satisfied smirk, but Marinette noticed it and felt another smile tug at the side of her mouth.

"Are we all ready?" She asked, more directed to Mr. Agreste, and Gabriel nodded almost anxiously, and as they all walked to the hatch Marinette noted that it looked as though Mr. Agreste was struggling to keep his walking at a normal pace. They all went down together, and as they started the walk to the bed, Adrien's grip on her hand only tightened in nerves. Trying to give him a moment of peace, Marinette squeezed his hand three times as her message in morse code, 'I love you'. His response was instant, the same three squeezes back and with a glance over to him beside her, she saw a small smile cross his face before the worried look returned with his green eyes fixed on his mother.

Master Fu stood on Mrs. Agreste's left, speaking to the kwami Duusuu in a low voice before looking up at Mr. Agreste and Adrien standing on the right of the bed. Mr. Agreste was clutching Emilie's hand like his lifeline, and Adrien's eyes were unfocused as they rested on his mother's peaceful face.

"She's ready," Master Fu said softly, and turned to the kwami, "You know what to do."

He handed the tiny peacock a final dose of the healing potion and with a small slurp, the kwami seemed to re-energize and spun in a quick whirl around Emilie's body in a shimmering spiral, before diving into the peacock pin to transform Emilie into Le Paon. Her peacock outfit appeared on her, down to the deep blue edges of her mask and the fan resting next to her left hand.

"It worked," Adrien said just above a whisper.

"Wait," Master Fu said gently and scarcely a minute later, the transformation melted away and Duusuu slipped back out, a small smile on her face.

"I feel good, Master." she told Master Fu.

"Excellent," Master Fu, and as he opened his mouth to give another instruction, Emilie's body shuddered a little as she drew a deep, shaky breath.

But her eyes didn't open.

-Adrien-

"Mother?" he called to her as her breathing became more steady and consistent. But her eyes still didn't open. Adrien felt a panic rise in the back of his throat, and with a glance to his father, he saw his own reflected back to him.

"Why isn't it working?" Adrien asked, leaning toward his mother, still not releasing Marinette's hand. He needed her even more right now.

"Give it a minute," Master Fu soothed, but even he was starting to look a little concerned.

"Adrien," Marinette's voice pierced his worried thoughts, and he turned to face her with her calm face and gentle smile.

"Tell her you're here." She said gently, and slowly, Adrien reached over and took his mother's left hand, and the blue kwami looked at him gently with big blue eyes. Her hand was cold, but when Adrien touched her wrist, he could feel her pulse warming her up.

"I'm here, Mother." he said to her, and kissed the top of her hand, and with his mother's left hand in his left and Marinette's right hand in his, it was the union of two worlds: his past, and his future.

But it worked.

-Emilie Agreste-

The last thing she remembered was seeing Gabriel's face drift into an oblivion of darkness as her transformation had fallen and she'd slipped away. But in the middle of her brightening expanse of dark dreams, she felt her ears start to work for the first time in a long time as the familiar voice of Adrien. . .her son calling her.

"I'm here, Mother," his voice echoed in her head, and her heart hurt as she longed to open her eyes and see his beaming face, and to hold her boy in her arms again. But another voice joined Adrien's, the unmistakable tone of her Gabriel.

"Emilie," he said in the gentlest voice, "we're waiting for you."

They were waiting for her? She wondered to herself, but a third voice that she couldn't recall ever hearing entered the midst. A girl's, and it was comforting and beautiful.

"Mrs. Agreste? I'm so excited to meet you." The girl said, and together the three voices pierced her heart and she wanted to cry because she wanted to see them so badly. But again, the backdrop of her mind grew brighter, and she felt a tingling in her left hand, and she knew it was her soulmate mark, calling her to Gabriel. She became aware of touch in both hands, and she had no doubt that it was Adrien and Gabriel refusing to let her go.

She had to go back.

So slowly, very slowly, for the first time in years, her eyes flickered open and she took in the dim lighting around her to see Adrien and Gabriel, both with tears in their eyes.

"Mother?" Adrien's voice greeted her again and Emilie managed a quiet smile in his direction.

"Hello, my beautiful boy." She said, finding her voice. She squeezed his hand and then turned to Gabriel, who still had his lips pressed to her right hand.

"Hello, honey." She greeted him as well and a smile captured his face as his deep eyes focused on her.

"I've missed you so much," Gabriel whispered.

"I've missed you too," She whispered, and as Gabriel seemed to run out of words, his eyes not leaving her face, Emilie looked down at her glowing red soulmate mark with a smile, and then her eyes drifted to the rest of her surroundings. A small Chinese man stood smiling with a tear streaming down his cheek stood on her left, and just behind Adrien, holding his other hand was a lovely young woman with dark hair falling just past her shoulders and big blue eyes. It was her voice Emilie had heard.

"Adrien?" Emilie asked gently and her son's eyes answered without words, 'yes?'

"Will you introduce me to everyone?" she asked. Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette a step closer, and released Emilie's hand to place the girl's hand in his place.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend and soulmate, Marinette." He beamed, and Marinette drew closer to Emilie as she spoke.

"I'm so glad I get to meet you." Marinette managed to say, but Emilie noted the tears peeking out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm glad I get to meet the woman my son loves," Emilie answered, "he has always had good taste in people," She complimented, "with the exception of Miss Bourgeois." Marinette and Adrien both smiled and managed a laugh and Emilie felt like her heart was going to burst with the cuteness she already saw between the pair. Turning to her left to the little Chinese man, Adrien spoke.

"This is Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous. He's the one who healed you."

"Thank you for bringing me back to my family," Emilie said to him, but the little man just smiled and said,

"It was my pleasure." The only other figure that she hadn't seen before was her familiar blue kwami, Duusuu who flitted up close to her.

"Hello Duusuu," Emilie said with a smile, but the little kwami couldn't quite return it.

"I'm sorry that my damaged powers spread to you. I still don't understand what happened, but I'm sorry that it took you away from your family." Duusuu confessed, but Emilie just felt her heart warm even more.

"Duusuu, don't worry, I'm not mad. All that matters is that I'm back now. I'm home." She smiled and everyone lost it to tears, and no one's eyes were dry. Not even Gabriel's stone face made it out without a crack to it.

"Any questions?" Adrien asked jokingly through his tears.

"Actually yes," Emilie smiled and the group followed suite before she dropped the question.  
"Where is Natalie?"


	35. Chapter 33- Starting the Story

*****Hey y'all here's that update! The story is probably almost over- so enjoy!**

Chapter 33

-Gabriel Agreste-

"She-she's quitting," Gabriel said carefully, but Emilie's face said 'tell me everything'.

"She said she didn't want to intrude on our family moment," Gabriel answered.

"But she is part of our family- I mean she took care of you while I was gone." Emilie said, but Gabriel didn't know how to respond.

"I think she just wants to give us some space," He said, but thankfully Emilie's face seemed to calm as another thought crossed her mind.

"Just how long have I been gone?"

Gabriel felt his mouth go dry as he didn't want to tell her, but thankfully Adrien stepped in.

"You've been gone for about 3 years, Mother."

Emilie's face paled as the realization hit her.

"Oh my," She whispered and her eyes focused on Adrien, and Gabriel knew what was paining her. She hadn't gotten to watch her son begin his growth into a young man.

"It's okay, Emilie." Gabriel assured her, "It's all right. You're here now, and that's what matters."

-Nathalie-

She knew it was going to happen, but yet she'd let herself fall and now she was hitting the ground hard. It was time to get back up and go find herself again. Looking up from the box she was packing, she spotted Gabriel's vacant desk. He'd be just fine without her. He had what he needed. As she hurriedly tried to close the box, a sharp edge of cardboard cut the side of her hand and a small gash opened, spilling over onto her soulmate tattoo the one color it had never changed to. The search would have to begin again. Nathalie hurriedly wiped the mark away and placed the box on the edge of her desk with a sigh of relief. Now she could really start over. But just as she turned to flee, she heard the familiar hatch open and heard the voices of Adrien, Marinette, Gabriel, and Emilie herself greet her ears. She was caught.

Nathalie tried to slip out the door unnoticed, but Emilie must have spotted her as she tried to slip out the door.

"Nathalie!" The lady's light voice called and there was no escape. The thin woman made her way down to the doorway, cornering her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Emilie gushed, disregarding the box in Nathalie's arms and enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my family," Emilie whispered in her ear.

"I didn't exactly do a very good job," Nathalie confessed, "Gabriel is this happy because you're finally home." She said, trying not to sound bitter. Emilie seemed to shake off the comment.

"Why are you leaving?"

"You're a family again, and I think it's time for me to move forward again," Nathalie said, trying to sound cheerful and composed.

"I hate to see you go already," Emilie said wistfully, and her tone sounded so real and mournful that Nathalie was almost tempted to stay, but another look at Emilie's light hair and perfect face framing the eyes that she'd given to Adrien told her that there was no way that she could ever compete with this. She couldn't come in between this perfect match.

"I'll be okay," was all Nathalie could say, and with another final goodbye as the rest of the group started coming towards them, she finally managed to escape out the door and started down towards the walk. But as she walked, she couldn't get the image of the peacock miraculous still pinned to Emilie's shirt out of her mind.

The void she'd tried to fill was no longer there.

-Marinette-

"I think we should all eat a meal together as one big family," Emilie said almost breathlessly as her eyes didn't leave the scene of Adrien and Marinette. Adrien still hadn't released Marinette's hand.

"I want to know everything I've missed, especially how this happened." She teased, gesturing to the pair and Marinette felt her cheeks pink just a little.

"It's a long story," Marinette said, but that didn't deter Emilie.

"Then it will just have to be a long meal," Emilie smirked.

Soon enough, Marinette found herself at a redone table in the Agreste dining room. Emilie had insisted that there was too much space between people with the long long table so she'd had a smaller table brought in for just the five of them so they could 'actually hear each other talk'. Marinette couldn't have agreed more, but as they all sat down, Marinette saw the hopeful glint in Emilie's eyes and knew it was going to be hard to tell her that her husband had made terrible choices trying to save her.

"Tell me everything," Emilie was saying, "I want to hear every last detail!" Marinette threw a glance at Mr Agreste and he met her eyes. They had to tell Emilie the truth.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Gabriel asked softly. Emilie looked at him intently for a moment before she responded.

"Just tell me, Gabriel." She said, her voice unwavering.

"I fell apart after you slipped away," Gabriel said, and Marinette noticed that Adrien avoided his father's gaze as he kept talking,

"I abandoned Adrien when he needed me, and I became obsessed with tracking down the Ladybug and black cat Miraculous so I could make a wish to save you."

"Oh, Gabriel," Emilie breathed, her green eyes fixated on the distraught man.

"And I hurt people, Emilie. I hurt so many people with the butterfly Miraculous." His voice broke with guilt and Emilie's hand drifted to her heart.

"But we fixed it," Marinette said, finding her voice as the two adults turned to her and Adriens hand squeezed hers.

"That's right," Adrien said quietly.

"Adrien and I are the superheroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir. We fought the akumas and kept our Miraculous safe until we finally figured out who was behind all of it."

"And they put an end to my poor choices," Gabriel finished. Emilie was silent for a moment, but then her gaze turned on her son and his girlfriend.

"You saved our family. Thank you for being so strong." She whispered, tears peeking out of her eyes as she and Adrien gripped hands.

The moment was fragile, still standing on ice, but Emilie finally broke it.

"Now I want all the good news," she insisted with a mischievous smirk.

"How did 'Adrienette' start?"

 ******Again, this story is almost over, so if you want me to do a sequel- let me know! Otherwise, any ideas for my next fic are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	36. Author's Note

******Hey everyone, I'm really sorry but I don't have a new chapter for you today. . . personal life is falling apart again.**

 **Also- writer's block. If you've got suggestions on how I should finish this out, I'm open to ideas, otherwise I just need some time to figure out what I want to do.**

 **I am still considering a prequel of Gabriel and Emilie just for fun or an Adrienette sequel bc it's Adrienette April anyway.**

 **So so sorry if you got really excited hoping this was a chapter! I'll get a chapter to you soon!**


	37. Chapter 34 Transitions

****K y'all, here's that long-awaited update! So sorry it took so long, I've had a pretty crazy week!**

 **Thanks again for all your support and ideas!**

 **Chapter 34**

-Marinette-

"And as Emilie phrased it after we told her: 'we fell in love standing up'." Marinette finished the note in her journal that night, smiling down at the words. Mrs. Agreste had been perfectly right. That dinner talk had been rough- smoothing out everything with Mr. Agreste, and then the pink cheeks of telling about everything with Adrien- to his mother had been scary, but Marinette couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Agreste's smile had grown with each second as she and Adrien gushed the details. Even Mr. Agreste wore a satisfied grin. Marinette knew that they'd still be constantly grilled for details, especially since their relationship was public, but the embarrassment was worth the boy.

As she closed her diary and moved to settle into bed, she heard the familiar knock on the trapdoor, and without hesitation, she stood back up and opened the hatch for her kitty to slip inside.

"How are you tonight, my lovely lady?" he purred to her as he landed beside her.

"Definitely a busy day," she smiled back as he slipped his hands into hers and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I'm so glad I had you there with me," Chat said as they cuddled on Marinette's lounge.

"I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't woken up," Chat admitted as he played with Marinette's free hair.

"Me either," Marinette confessed.

"But I would have been okay still," Chat smiled, "And now I have both of my favorite women in my life." Marinette smiled at his sweet comment, but the thought still dragged in her mind.

What if Emilie hadn't woken up?

-Natalie-

What if Emilie hadn't woken up?

Maybe she could have had a chance.

But with so much hope on their side, they were bound to get what they wanted eventually. But still, it was time to move on. Natalie answered the message that popped up on her phone- an email from Mayor Bourgeois asking if she would accept his offer to work for him now as his secretary for his duties as Mayor and as he managed the hotel. Natalie replied grudgingly that she'd take the job, knowing that it meant dealing with Chloe every day, but it was still good pay and a safe distance away from the pain at the Agrestes. She'd take a better job in another city if she could find one, but for now this would have to do.

Natalie knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just push away the pain and hide it. It was long past time for her to let go. Looking back down at her hand, the traitorous soulmate mark that had refused to turn red. Waved curving lines behind her simple budding rose formed the shape of an outstretched hand- part of the reason why seeing Gabriel's had thrown her for a loop. Until she'd noticed Emilie's hand on it. Natalie stared at the simple design, wondering how something that seemed so ordinary to her had caused so much pain. But as she tore her eyes away from it, she failed to notice the faint word that was scrawled in gold beside the pinky of the hand on her tattoo. One word.

 _Wait._

-Gabriel Agreste-

He was complete for the first time in years. He slept well for the first time in years. It wasn't until he woke up in the middle of the night that he realized that he'd fallen asleep with Emilie's hand still in his. The little notice made him smile, and his tattoo and Emilie's flickered a quick red before his sleepy eyes fixated on her silent form. Her face was peaceful, just like it had been when she'd slept so long, but this was different. She smiled in her sleep and her fingers twitched in Gabriel's grasp. She was perfectly alive. As Gabriel set his head back down on the pillow, he heard the softest of a noise at the door. His head leapt up from the pillow to see Adrien standing in the doorway, watching his father with his mother's green eyes.

"Father?" He asked, taking a careful step forward.

"Yes, Adrien?" Gabriel answered, wondering what his son could possibly need at this hour.

"I know I'm 16, but can I be a kid one more night?"

Now Gabriel understood. He nodded softly and a small smile crept over Adrien's face and he stepped closer, and crawled into bed between his two parents, cuddled right in the middle of them. Emilie barely stirred, but it was almost as though she sensed her son's presence, because her free arm wrapped itself in a gentle embrace around him, her other hand not leaving Gabriel's grasp.

They were a family.

-Adrien-

He had everything he'd ever wanted. He'd only stayed at Marinette's a couple hours cuddling and talking until he'd found himself at home, wandering the halls until he materialized at his parents' door. And then he'd gone back in time again, huddled between his parents in their bed, feeling truly loved by both of them for the first time in years. It was thrilling. Adrien woke up again at around 3 in the morning and looked to each of his sides and found his mother still asleep, a smile on her face as she slept, and a glance to his other side revealed that his father also had a grin on his face, even in his dreams. He slowly fell asleep as well, and without realizing it, he too slept with a blissful grin.

-Marinette-

She woke up late and remembered that she didn't have school. A relief. Hearing the birds chirp out her window reminded her that there was still a big day to start. With a yawn, she got up from her bed and rifled through her clothes before settling on a simple, classy outfit. She was halfway through brushing her hair when she heard her phone chime and found a text from Adrien greeting her.

'Good morning m'lady. Can you keep a secret?'

Marinette smirked as she answered, 'probably. What do you need kitty?'

'My mother says she wants to meet your parents. But we still have to reveal to the public that we have her back again.'

'Wow. When are you going to do that?'

'Sometime this week is my guess. Any ideas for a cover story?'

Marinette bit her lip as she thought with Adrien's last text. What could they say? They didn't want to reveal Gabriel's identity as Hawkmoth, especially when he'd worked so hard to make reforms.

'Maybe give her story on being kidnapped or getting lost on a trip? I dunno, I got nothing good.'

'Dangggg. I'll suggest those to Dad, but lemme know if you come up with anything else.'

'Gotcha.'

He didn't answer her for a moment, but soon enough Marinette got another message.

'Also, you free tonight?'

'Of course.'


	38. Chapter 35 Rising Hope

*******Hey everybody! Super sorry about such a late update, but everything has been really hectic and I had some serious writer's block. Hope you enjoy what I've got for you!**

 **Chapter 35**

-Adrien-

They were finally doing this. But it was definitely rushed. Three days was all they'd had to get everything together, and now they were going to share their news with the world. Marinette has brought her parents over for dinner the night before, and later while their parents were still chatting it up, they got a little bit of time to themselves to talk and figure themselves out. But today was going to be scary.

His mother sensed his worry as they composed themselves before the cameras would arrive. She tousled his hair as they stepped down to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's going to be fine, Adrien." She encouraged as Gabriel stepped down and joined them.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood together and as though on cue, the Gorilla nodded at the door to signal that the reporters had arrived.

Here it went.

Adrien and his father stepped forward and stepped out the front doors to find their front walkway crammed with the usual cameras and reporters thrusting microphones at every possible second.

"So what is the big announcement?"  
"Does this have to do with Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Is 'Gabriel' going in a different direction?"

All it took was Gabriel Agreste raising his hand to quiet them.

"Our announcement has much more to do with our family rather than the family business," he said curtly, but as Adrien watched him, the emotion crept to his face as a smile tugged at his mouth. The reporters all stopped and turned to look at each other in confusion. But they kept their silence as Mr. Agreste went on.

"It is my pleasure and delight to share with all of Paris that my wife, Emilie Agreste, though missing for years is finally home and well."

Adrien had never seen the media erupt so quickly. But they all almost fell over in shock as the Gorilla opened the door to reveal Emilie as she stepped out quietly and slipped onto Gabriel's arm. Adrien couldn't help but smile as he stepped next to his mother and with her other hand, she clasped Adrien's.

The reporters were going crazy:

"Where have you been Mrs. Agreste?"  
"How did you get home?"  
"What has happened to you?"

Etc.

But Mr. Agreste just smirked and turned to the crowd.

"We won't be taking questions today, but we will release an official story in the coming days."

And with that, the Agrestes turned away from the horde of cameras and the Gorilla opened the door and they slipped inside, leaving the world dumbstruck behind them.

-Marinette-

Marinette smiled to herself as she watched the announcement on her television. The news were going nuts, trying to come up with their own theories of what had happened, but as Marinette had been told, the Agrestes were still withholding the big story. She stood up to get a snack as the newsreel kept going, but one of the announcements snagged her attention.

"Immediate responses from close family friends the Bourgeois has included Audrey Bourgeois' intention to celebrate the occasion with an exclusive party in Emilie Agreste's honor." Marinette wheeled back to the TV as Nadja kept talking,

"Guests expected to attend include the newly complete Agreste family with Gabriel's rising star and Adrien's girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Other guests will likely be Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. However there are already rumors of the party being opened to others beyond the usual circle, but nothing is for certain."

Another party.

Patrol that night was easy. Just her and her other half flying through the air across their city. As they finished the route and settled back at the Eiffel Tower, they just sat looking out at the city.

"My mother looked so proud of me when I told her I was leaving for patrol," Chat said.

"She's probably still not used to the idea of you being a superhero," Ladybug answered with a smile.

"That's probably true." Chat laughed, "but it's just so good to have her back. That's something I'm not going to stop saying."

"I know you won't," Ladybug answered, "Because there's so many memories and so much love that you're never letting go of. It's like a family spirit."

Chat paused for a moment as her words sunk in before he answered,

"It's not that far off from what we have, m'lady."

"You're right," Ladybug said as their hands found each other, but she didn't turn to race him just yet.

"I'm always right," Chat teased, but it was him who turned to her first.

"I was right about us being meant to be," he said softly.

"It's definitely one thing I was glad to be wrong about," Ladybug answered, and they fell into a deep pause.

Chat broke it with the big words that they would always keep repeating.

"I love you,"

That was all it took to set their soulmate marks on fire. And Ladybug answered.

"I love you too."

Then with hands clutched like lifelines to earth, Ladybug turned to Chat and they both smiled.

And you can bet anything that they kissed.


	39. Chapter 36 Perfect Ending

******** **Hey guys! Thanks for all your patience and support! This will probably be the wrapping it up chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 36**

-Natalie-

How had she gotten roped into this stupid party? She stood sipping a glass of champagne in the Bourgeois' party. Watching the happy couple that she envied so much only reminded her of what she was never going to have and pricked constantly at her heart. Natalie surveyed the scene, taking in Audrey and Andre talking quietly with Emilie and Gabriel, and other popular people milling around the room. With a smile Natalie noted Adrien and Marinette whispering quietly to each other, hands locked together up on the balcony where they didn't think anyone could see them. Background music was playing, as though trying to fill the void in Natalie's heart like the quiet atmosphere, but everything served as reminders. Everyone seemed to be finally pairing up- even Chloe was tugging around Nathaniel who'd she'd identified as her soulmate.

Everyone had someone.

Except for her.

-Adrien-

Marinette was radiant tonight in another one of her unique dresses that she always managed to pull out of thin air. This one was sleeveless and white and blue, bringing out the vibrant blue of her eyes and shining against her fair skin. She'd finished the mature look with her hair in a bun and white roses and a simple flower, the forget-me-not decorating her dark hair. They stood together on the balcony, looking out at the party and watching the social scene. Adrien reached for her hand and she relented, turning to smile at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You look especially beautiful tonight, my lady." Adrien whispered to her, kissing her hand.

"Thank you," She answered with a smile, "You look especially dashing tonight as well."

"All for you," Adrien teased back but he squeezed her hand three times to signal their three words to her anyway. He loved the grin that crossed her face as she realized the message. He was so distracted by her that he didn't see his father waving to him from downstairs.

"You two should dance," Gabriel advised after Adrien and Marinette had made their way back down to join the rest of the party.

"Did you have a specific song in mind?" Adrien asked. Gabriel shrugged, only slightly guilty.

"The band says they know a lot of the more recent songs that you teenagers like."

"Like what?" Marinette asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Gabriel added with a smirk and Emilie winked at the teens, signalling that she'd approved Mr. Agreste's music choices. With that, Emilie and Gabriel meandered off, leaving the couple alone.  
"What song do you think-" Adrien started to ask Marinette when the band went into action, and instantly he felt his heart skip a beat as the beginning tones to 'Perfect' began to play. He knew exactly what to do now, turning to Marinette and holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

-Marinette-

 _I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead._ Oh her emotions were toast as Adrien's hands linked with hers and they started to dance. _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._ Something felt different and almost weird about them dancing this time. When Marinette thought about it, she didn't think they'd danced since Mr. Agreste's last ball. _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time._ But it was so entirely right. Marinette dared to look up. _But darling, just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine._ Adrien's big green eyes found hers and it was like she was fourteen all over again, she just melted in his arms. _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song._

A glance to the side yielded the image of Emilie and Gabriel swaying together to the slow song, but Marinette's eyes darted right back to Adrien. _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._ Marinette tried not to let the words stab her heart, but they did anyway whenever she looked back at Adrien's face. Was he ever going to stop making her smile? _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home._ There were always going to belong together. Nothing could change that anymore. _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own._ They could have everything they'd dreamed about: Emma, Hugo, and Louie. And even that hamster. That thought alone made her smile all over again.

 _._

 _We are still kids but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds._ Marinette smiled as she thought of all their battles they'd fought, and every time they'd come out on top. _I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes._ Their future. Those two words snatched her breath away. Adrien' smiled and Marinette knew he was thinking of the same thing. A happily ever after. _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favourite song._ Adrien gripped her hand just a stitch tighter and his lips drifted to her ear.

"This part says it for me." And she listened. _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this. Darling, you look perfect tonight._

The music was intoxicating and Marinette couldn't find any words that could speak for her in any shape or form. Adrien's touch brought her comfort, but his smile just made her speechless. _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song._ They were inches apart now, and Marinette couldn't tear her eyes away from Adrien, the words of the music matching her heartbeat. _I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect._ Adrien was mouthing the words to her, and Marinette felt her heart swelling so much that for a second she thought she was going to die right there. _I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight._ The music faded out, and slowly they stopped dancing, but Adrien bent over and kissed Marinette's cheek, coaxing her to a blush.

"You missed," she teased, and watched his Chat Noir grin creep across his face.  
"I guess I'll just have to improve my aim," he answered, and Marinette laughed as he kissed her again, right on target.

-Nathalie-

Was her luck going to get any worse? This was honestly too hard. Too much was being asked of her this time. She set down her drink and stood almost invisibly near the edges of the dance floor where it would look like she was watching, but she didn't have to look at the painful scene. A beautiful love song and a swarm of perfect couples wasn't exactly inspiring at the moment. She was so focused on not looking at any of them that she failed to notice that she had company.

"Not enjoying the party?" His voice startled her out of her misery and Nathalie snapped to focus on the source of the accusation on her left. He was in a fairly stiff dark suit with a dark tie that matched the dark brown of his eyes. His chiseled face was strong and defined, but he had smile lines crinkled around his mouth and by his eyes. His dark chesnut hair was neatly styled in a perfect, refined look. Nathalie finished a quick once-over then stood to answer his statement.

"Not exactly if you mean the song." She answered vaguely, not willing to let this stranger in to her fragile and battered emotions.

"Not a romantic?" He asked so much of her in just three words that it was difficult for Nathalie to keep her face composed.

"Not anymore," She said tightly. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Me either."

Nathalie didn't know how to answer that. But her curiosity was peaked.

"Business I'm guessing?"

"You guess correct," He answered, "Used to be in fashion, but the drama was too much. I hate the spotlight." Nathalie felt something prick in her and for once her emotions didn't sting.

"What brings you here then?" Nathalie asked. He shrugged lightly,

"Distant connection to the Bourgeois. I came from New York for the visit. I'll probably leave soon unless," he paused, and glanced over at Nathalie again.

"Unless?" She prompted.

"Unless I find another reason to stay."

Nathalie didn't know how to answer that. But he spoke again,

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

"I don't even know your name," Nathalie said, a smile starting to cross her lips.

"David Walker," He answered, still holding out his hand, and this time Nathalie took it.

"That's a good enough start." She answered and this time she didn't feel so terrible as David stepped out to the floor with their hands held together, and as they started to dance, Nathalie felt like something completely different was starting this time.

Something. Lasting.

And one look at her searing soulmate mark told her she was correct.

 *****Hope y'all liked that happy ever after for Nathalie- I had fun writing it. I think I'll do an epilogue chapter and then I'm trying to decide if I'm going to do a prequel or a sequel. Let me know which one you think I should do!**


	40. I'm Almost There

*****Sorry it's been a while everybody! School and sports... as well as my love life have kept me pretty occupied. But here's my plan to finish this out, I've had so much fun writing it!**

 **I'm going to do an extended epilogue for some long-awaited Adrienette**

 **As well as...**

 **Hopefully once school is out I can start a prequel with Gabriel and Emilie! I'm open to ideas for anything from starting points to title ideas, I haven't chosen a direction for it yet!**

 **Keep your eyes peeled for the last couple chapters and watch out for the next part of the story! Thank you all so much!**


	41. Epilogue

******Hey everyone! Sorry for the dreadfully long wait! My life has been super crazy- but here's your epilogue! Thanks so much for all the support- I've had so much fun writing this story! Keep an eye out for the prequel, I'll probably leave a note at the end of this story when I publish the beginning of the prequel! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

— **6 years later—-**

-Adrien-

"Honey I can't find Louie's sippy cup!" Adrien called across the house to his wife in the kitchen with their 5 year old daughter.

"It should be in the toy room or in the nursery!" She answered, proving the fact that nothing is truly lost until Mom can't find it. Adrien turned into the kitchen with 3 year old Louie, now reunited with his drink. He found Emma finishing her pre-bedtime milk at the table while her mother rifled in the fridge while also balancing baby Hugo on her shoulder. Adrien set down Louie at the table with Emma, blowing them each a kiss before he stepped to Marinette's side and slid Hugo out of her arms.

"My turn." He declared and Marinette sighed, surrendering the bottle she'd been preparing for him.

"It's okay, we've got this." Adrien smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it like he knew would drive her crazy. Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed and stepped forward to kiss him lightly.

"Ew! Gross!" Louie exclaimed from the table and both his parents laughed.

"Story time!" Adrien called and instantly Louie and Emma scrambles to their feet and ran to their bedroom.

"You're all settled?" Adrien said, tucking in the blankets all around Louie.

"Yes!" Louie said excitedly, "Now you have to start the story!"

"Yes!" Emma insisted.

Adrien settled himself down on the chair beside their bunk bed and looked at the two expectant faces- Emma's just like her mother's and Louie the mirror image of Adrien except Emma had Adrien's eyes and Louie had Marinette's.

"What story should I tell you two tonight?"

"Tell is about the wedding!" Emma said.

"No!" Louie protested, "I want to hear about how you and Mommy fought Hawkmoth again!"

Before the argument could get too heated, Adrien put a hand up as he smiled.

"Tonight I'm going to tell you a very special story," he said, getting to his feet, "The story is how Mommy and I fell in love, and we can't do that without Ladybug and Chat Noir right?"

Both children grinned as Adrien turned on their night lights and turned off their lamp until the room was illuminated with the help of glow-in-the-dark stars.

"The story begins a long time ago- the day your mother turned 16 years old…"

-Marinette-

"I love you forever and always," Marinette whispered in her baby's ear as she carefully lowered Hugo into his crib before slipping out of the room. As she walked down the hallway towards her and Adrien's room, she heard her husbands familiar voice talking animatedly during story time. What harm was there in taking a look? Marinette stood silently at the doorway, peering inside at the two rapt faces of her children- eyes glued on their father who had transformed into Chat Noir to act out a battle scene that was making Tiki smirk from her position next to the lamp.

"And so with that, Chat Noir dodged to the side with a 'Ha!' Before he ran right back up to Secret Thief and struck again with a POW!" Chat pantomimed swinging his silver baton like a baseball bat.

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she tried not to laugh but still didn't speak as Adrien kept telling the story. His voice grew more gentle and he took a step closer to the children's beds.

"But you should have seen your mother- her powerful mind provided the perfect plan as Ladybug slipped the doctors mask over her face as Secret Thief kept her wrapped in her coils- demanding her secrets!"

"Not her identity!" Louie wailed.

"Don't you worry," Adrien assured, "Because your mother is so smart- that she fought against the akuma's power and her words were obscured by the mask that nobody heard her response!"

Louie breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

"And so soon enough, Chat Noir got to his feet and used his cataclysm to free Ladybug- destroying Secret Thief's rope so the heroine could finish the job- freeing the akuma and de-evilizing it!"

"Yes!" Emma said excitedly.

"Your wonderful mother comforted poor Aunt Chloe and soon enough it was just Ladybug and Chat Noir with just each other. I still remember how your mother whispered to me that me- Chat Noir, her patient partner had a chance with her. That was the first time our soulmate marks burned for each other."

"Whoa," Louie breathed in awe and Emma laid there grinning.

"And we didn't know it yet- but they were bright red for each other. We were meant to be." Adrien said as his transformation fell and a grouchy Plagg returned to rest next to Tiki.

"Awww." Emma whispered.

"And that's where we'll have to stop for tonight," Marinette finally spoke up from the doorway and found all three surprised faces turning to her.

"If you say so…" Adrien sighed, "I'll have to continue again tomorrow night."

"No!" Louie protested but as his father kissed his forehead, he relented and let his mother kiss him goodnight as well. Marinette and Adrien kissed Emma good night and started to retreat from the room whispering to both "Good night, we love you."

-Adrien-

"So how much of that story did you actually hear?" Adrien asked as they tiptoed down the hallway to their room.

"I heard everything I needed to hear. I swear your side of the story gets weirder every time." Marinette laughed. Adrien smirked as he flashed her a smug smile.

"But am I wrong Bugaboo?" He asked, watching the familiar blush tint her cheeks as she smiled at the nickname.

"Not at all kitty." She answered and with that Adrien pulled her close and she cuddled up against him.

"It's been a long day," she sighed softly and Adrien could only murmur,

"Oh yeah. But are you sure you want it to end here?" He teased. He felt Marinette pull back a from next to him so she could look him in the face.

"I'm ready when you are, babe." She grinned, giving him all the permission he needed.

"Come here then," Adrien laughed, and she didn't fight it as Adrien drew her close again and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and she murmured back,

"I know. I love you too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adrien whispered.

"For you to stop staring and get ready for bed," Marinette teased.

"Then I'm ready," Adrien smiled and kissed her again. Just another beginning to the next beautiful chapter of their happily ever after.


	42. Last note

*****Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm finally getting to work on that prequel, I've had writer's block for a really long time. But I'm publishing the start of it, so keep an eye out and let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

 **-Futuregirl243**


End file.
